We Do Like it Rough
by StarLush
Summary: The Queen is being denied while hanging around Storybrooke, she takes matters into her own hands and forces something to happen quicker than Emma and Regina wanted it too. (Naughty little three-way between the Queen, Regina and Emma. Don't like, DON'T READ)! (Cover photo credit to Miss Lane, thank you so much for allowing me to use it)!
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes I get a quick idea and I push through it until it's done and damn watching 6A again had me thinking all EQ, who became my muse for this little smutty drabble of EvilSwanQueen yumminess.**

 **1) This is ALL girl, lesbian sex with a magic cock, don't like it don't read it.**

 **2) I never condone cheating as Emma is still TECHNICALLY with Hook, even in this story.**

 **3) Yes the Queen will being having intimate moments with Regina (again don't like it don't read it).**

 **4) CONSENT IS EVERYTHING, ALWAYS. There may be a slight trigger as the Queen has coerced Regina and Emma into a damn sexy situation.**

 **I own up to any mistakes I have made as there is no beta! I own no OUAT characters! I just like to have crazy fun with them!**

* * *

"I really don't know why you deny yourself a few little pleasures Regina?" The Queen's voice rang out, sultry and playful from the study in the large house as Regina passed by.

"What are you doing here?" Regina sighed, not in any mood for her evil half's temperament. As she sat across from the desk facing the Queen. The black and red corset barely holding her breasts in, Regina knew the Queen was flirting, with herself no less. Regina knew from that moment on the docks that this little perversion would be right up the Queen's alley in her day. Frequently wishing for a compatible bed-mate, who better than herself, and here they were separated, the thoughts had graced both of their minds.

"Oh come on, _I'm_ being denied things too, maybe we can help each other out a little bit hm?" She wiggled her brows and bit the corner of her lip.

"I have no idea what you are insinuating, _and_ I'm much too tired—"

"Maybe I'll call Em- _ma…_ as you, I'm more than certain she'd indulge _Regina_ in a little evening playtime." The Queen innocently played.

"Don't you dare!" Regina stood and slammed her hand on the desk, putting her foot down for the time being on the Queen's idea of bedding Emma.

The Queen stood and rounded the desk, reaching slowly for Regina, stroking up her arm, relaxing her slightly. Regina sighed heavily and looked at her Evil half, shaking her head slowly, "You know it's not a common fantasy to have come true, this was our biggest one, bedding yourself…" Regina laughed gently at the absurdity of it all.

"It really reveals that you have two sides to you, you know? After all who knows you better than yourself?" The Queen smirked and grazed the side of Regina's cheek with the back of her fingers, gently touching, offering comfort, she knew this version of Regina liked a softer touch…at least in the beginning. "So what do you think hm? I know you have feelings for this _Savior_ maybe we can take away her tremors." The Queen laughed heartily at her own joke and stroked her fingers along Regina's neck.

"What am I supposed to say?" Regina sighed, she knew she was being coerced into this situation but she'd rather be there than the Queen do it all and _pretend_ to be her, there was no winning. No time like the present to reveal true feelings, _why do these things always happen in the middle of crazy situations?!_ Her inner monologue was killing her as she felt the Queen's hands move along her hair line, causing goosebumps down the back of her neck and arms.

"I'm sure you'll think of something…" The Queen leaned in and grazed a small kiss along Regina's ear and cheek. "You better get on with it, you know my patience is not to be tested," she whispered alongside her soft kisses, causing Regina to blush and her belly to boil, slight fear mixed with a little jealousy and a dash of arousal.

Regina pulled away from the Queen, pulling her phone from her coat pocket, eyeing the Queen mysteriously. "I hate you so much right now. This isn't fair and not to mention abuse on both Emma and I's parts."

"Ah, it's only a negative thing if you didn't want it to happen, and I happen to know you want this to happen…as does Emma." The Queen grinned, "I'll be in bed…entertaining myself while I wait, I happen to love those toys in this world. You have 30 minutes to get her here before I go and get her myself." In a plume of purple smoke she was gone and Regina sighed in frustration, looking down at her phone and typing out a quick message to Emma.

 **Regina:** _ **Emma, do you think you would be able to come over and talk for a bit, I really could use a drinking buddy.**_

Regina waited a few moments, removing her jacket and pouring herself a glass of cider, before hearing her phone ping at her.

 **Emma:** _ **Sure, is everything okay? It's pretty late.**_

 **Regina:** _ **Everything is fine, I just need to get some things off my chest.**_

 **Emma:** _ **I'll pull on some clothes and be on my way. 15 min tops.**_

 _Alright, step one done. Now what explain to her why I really wanted her over here and further explain that I've had more intimate feelings for her for longer than I care to think about and that my evil half is upstairs in my bed pleasuring herself while waiting for us to join her. Perfect, this should go over just fine!_

Regina downed the cider and poured another for herself and sipped it slowly, not sure how the conversation would really go between her and Emma. The brunette made herself comfortable on the sofa as she sipped the cider, letting her mind wander with the upcoming conversation and how to do this quickly and painlessly. She soon heard a soft knock on the door and went to grab it, sure enough revealing the blonde, wearing her hair in a high pony tail and pajama bottoms. _Damn, she looks too cute._

"I'm sorry if you were going to bed." Regina sounded apologetic as the blonde crossed the threshold into the large home.

"Naw, don't worry, _you_ have me worried, is everything okay?" Emma removed her coat placing it in the closet next to the door.

"Join me for a drink?" The brunette held up her glass, Emma nodded in agreement and followed the brunette to the study, admiring the view as she often did when Regina was in front of her. Emma sat on the sofa as Regina poured her a drink, turning to hand it to her, catching Emma's eyes…not where they ought to belong but in this case maybe this would help get her upstairs in the next few moments. Emma cleared her throat and blushed as she took the drink from Regina.

"You—um, wanted to talk about something? Get something off your chest?" She looked down to her drink, trying to avoid eye contact since she was caught ogling the brunettes backside. Glancing up quickly she took a swig of cider to help calm her nerves.

"Emma, I'm going to talk to you very quickly and try and get a lot off my chest at once and _please_ don't think it's the alcohol talking _and_ please don't panic when I finish." Emma was caught off guard, Regina was nervous and babbling which wasn't typical of her, Emma knew something wasn't right at all.

"Okay…" Emma finished her drink and rose to help herself to another as Regina started talking.

"First of all, thank you for coming over, I do indeed need to talk to _you_ and in the few minutes you've been here I've had many things cross my mind. First of all, yes, I did see you ogling my ass, I know it's not the first time and that's ok, if we are being honest I too have checked you out on more than one occasion." The blonde flushed deep red as did the brunette and avoided eye contact with each other. "Catching you doing it, made it easier for me to admit to all this now…I—I have feelings for you Emma, as crazy as I thought it was when I felt them start to arise, they have only grown stronger. Now that I don't have the Queen, keeping my walls up is completely different, she was—is, um, she was a huge part of my strong walls. Does that make sense?" Emma nodded as Regina continued, more of a rhetorical question. "I know you have Hook and what I had with Robin was _very_ real, I will always love Robin, but I still feel like there is something here." She gestured between the two of them and looked at the clock on the fireplace mantle.

"Em—speaking of the Queen, she's uhh—she's here, well upstairs." Emma froze mid drink and caught Regina's eyes, both of them were full of emotion; fear, apprehension, intoxication, uncertainty.

"Regina!" It was a whisper yell but she didn't know what else to say at this point, she too has feelings for the brunette but right now wasn't the best time to be unleashing all this emotion. Regina shook her head and downed the rest of her drink and looked straight into Emma's eyes, knowing that the next few moments had to be taken extremely delicately.

"Look, she was going to pretend to be me to bed _you._ Em—I couldn't let that happen, I can't let that happen." Her voice cracked with the emotional break, she cared deeply for Emma and if the Queen used force to bed Emma, pretending to be her she could never forgive herself. "The Queens uhh—libido, is umm—she's a very sexual person and will take what she wants unless it's given willingly."

"So you invited me over to have sex with the Queen?!" Emma was utterly confused, terrified and aroused all at the same time.

"Look, if we just go 'entertain' her with _our_ company she'd be happy, trust me." Regina was trying her best to be convincing, "look it's not how I ever imagined having sex with you. Please believe me."

"You've thought about having sex with me?" Emma looked at Regina and smiled watching as the brunette flushed a deep shade of red.

"Shut up. As if you have never imagined having sex with me…" Regina retorted back and Emma shrugged knowing deep down she was right, though she couldn't help the blush that formed lightly on her chest and up her cheeks.

" _If you two are quite finished—I could use some company._ " The two women whipped around to see the mirror on the wall come alive with a very naked Queen laying upon the bed waiting patiently—or not so patiently to be joined. Regina waved her hand, causing the mirror magic to dissipate.

"Isn't it weird to think you'll be having sex with yourself?" Emma whispered as they walked from the study, making quick work of a conversation as to not keep her majesty waiting for too long.

"I'm trying to not let that part get to me…honestly, when I was Queen—it was one of my biggest fantasies, well having sex with someone who knew my body as well as I did. Who better right? Not many people would come willingly to my chambers. I never thought I'd be faced with this reality though." Emma mused over the thought, she supposed it would be different but interesting, but the Evil Queen was far different than Regina, she could only imagine a touch for one would not hold the same effect for the other. _This should be interesting._

The two women approached the door to the master bedroom, knowing very well what lay on the other side, Regina opened it gently, noticing the room was dimly lit with candles around the room. "I do have dimmer switches, your majesty." Regina still wasn't happy about the situation.

"Oh come on now Regina, you know there is nothing like the flicker of candlelight on naked, sweating flesh, mmm, speaking of—" the Queen snapped her fingers and Emma and Regina both stood, naked before the Queen, and each other for the first time. "Much better! Now, I'm going to be nice for once and _allow_ you two a chance to get acquainted with each other, soft touches, blah blah blah, but I still get to watch." She grinned her devilish grin and laughed gently, lounging along the bed legs spread, her fingers playing gently with her wet folds.

Emma glanced to her side at Regina and knew she had to take lead, Regina was way out of her element with this situation, and not sure where or how to begin. Emma took a step behind Regina gently, running her fingers down the soft skin of her arms before leaning forward and kissing gently at the brunettes neck and shoulder, meeting the Queen's eyes with a death glare. All she got in return was a smirk, knowing she was forcing this to happen regardless of their readiness or not. Emma continued kissing along Regina's shoulder and neck, hearing the brunette sigh quietly, and not letting the queen's eyes out of her sight. Emma took a moment to gather herself and let her eyes shut, taking the brunette's earlobe between her lips and sucking gently. Sure enough she felt Regina shudder in delight and moan, deep from within her, Emma was lost in that moment.

Glancing in the Queen's direction again, she beckoned Emma with a finger to bring them to the bed, she wanted to be up close and personal with the coupling. Emma stepped forward, carefully pulling Regina by the hand, who seemed more hesitant but trusting Emma completely to go with it. Emma turned to face her, dipping her head slightly to kiss Regina, giving her the trust that was needed in this situation, she too wanted this and as fucked up as the situation was they were going to make the best of it. It was tender and soft, her tongue slipping out to trace along the soft swollen lips of the brunette, begging for entrance. Easily granted as their tongues slipped past one another, Emma's arms wrapping protectively around Regina, as hers did the same, feeling every inch of skin of one another they could before they were forced into something more. _Make the best of the situation_. The mantra played over and over in each of their minds, knowing that this wasn't going to be a one-time thing and that Emma better talk to Hook when this was over and done with.

"Guess who gets to play middle Regina?" The Queen teased smiling and spreading her legs wider to show her exactly where she wanted her. Catching Regina's eyes, the brunette swallowed down her nervousness stepping aside Emma and crawling on all fours onto the large bed, allowing Emma a nice view of her ass. Emma all but bit back a moan as she viewed Regina prowl to her evil half, still confused and strangely aroused by the sight. Her ass wiggled at Emma in invitation, looking back slightly for a moment to make sure she got the message, turning and meeting the Queen's stomach with soft kisses, moving north to play with straining nipples, after all she knew what she liked the Queen just liked it a little rougher than most. Regina felt the bed dip behind her feeling Emma's presence and gentle kisses that had started on her back moved down gently to her ass, Regina's own mouth flicking the hard nipples of the Queen, pulling out a guttural moan as she bit one quite hard, leaving a little bite bruise around the areola.

"Fuck…" the Queen's mouth always quite foul when she was aroused and in the moment. Regina smirked and moved her mouth back down her belly, nestling firmly between the spread legs of the Queen, her mouth hovering over the wet folds that had obviously had prior stimulation.

"Are you even going to be able to orgasm, _your majesty?"_ Regina sassed, knowing the Queen had already had a few up on them, more than likely from the toys that she kept locked in her bedside table. No sooner was it spoken did a firm grip in her hair force her mouth to the dripping wetness of the Queen, Regina made quick work, lapping up how she knew she liked it herself. _Figuring this part out was going to be interesting._

Emma took full advantage of Regina indisposed and dipped a finger between the brunettes legs, feeling the wetness already seeping from her, Regina groaned into the Queen, as a sure sign to keep going. Emma's fingers swiped again through wetness, digging slightly deeper each time, she heard the Queen moan more, probably no thanks to Emma's ministrations on Regina. Her fingers were gentle in the brunette, just figuring out what she liked; the pace, how many fingers, the curvature, everything was new, and every woman was different. Emma withdrew her fingers and graze further south, in search of the swollen bundle of nerves that was sure to get her blood boiling.

"Oh God!" Regina hollered out as her clit was grazed by Emma's wandering finger tips. She pant as the blonde rubbed more furiously at her clit, her actions on the Queen about ceased.

"Don't you dare make her come!" The Queen demanded and Emma backed off for a moment, catching the Queen's eyes, and Regina went back to work on the Queen. Emma felt the tingle of magic in the air and a deep need boil in her own belly.

"Oh fuck! What the hell?!" Emma looked down to her own lap and noticed an unfamiliar appendage, the Queen kept a firm hand on Regina's head, keeping mouth occupied and gestured for Emma to use the magic cock. "I-…" Emma was at a loss for words.

"I have a surprise for you my lesser half, you may want to reposition yourself…" Regina looked up at her and turned to look over her shoulder at Emma who was still wide eyed and in shock as the cock between her legs bounced with excitement. "Miss Swan, I hope your stamina holds out…she likes it hard and deep. Oh and she's no stranger to have her ass played with as well." Regina flushed deep red as some of her sexual interests were revealed to the blonde. _At least it's just a couple._

Regina raised her ass for Emma to have easier access, the blonde gasped at the effect the brunette was having on her, she could see her wet folds just begging for attention, her arousal evident as her thighs were slightly dewy. Emma took a moment to gather herself before kneeling down a little farther, she just needed a taste of Regina, how she smelt, how she felt on her tongue, she just had to know. Emma moaned into Regina's wetness, coating her chin with it and she heard the brunette moan loud into the Queen. Then the Queen moaned at all the reverberations that was coursing through each of them, Emma's cock jumped again, ready for something, it wasn't going to take much for her to explode, _how the hell does this work anyways?_ Emma didn't know anything of magic cocks, she didn't know if she came like she normally did, there were many questions that she'd ask Regina about much later.

Taking hold of her new equipment she lined herself up with Regina's dripping entrance, rubbing up and down, getting nice and lubricated. Regina moaned more as the head of Emma's cock brushed against her clit, over and over, causing her oral skills to go sloppy on Queen. Emma aligned herself up again and pushed into the moaning brunette, the Queen jolted up grabbing Regina by the face, looking her straight in the eyes, wanting to see the pleasure cross her face as she was impaled.

"Look at me Regina!" The Queen barked and caught her eyes, "Oh, yes, how does that feel hm? How does it feel to have her _fuck_ you like I know you enjoy it?" Emma bottomed out inside, and breathed heavily trying to gain a sense of self, she had to please Regina—and the Queen. She pulled out a little, starting up a steady rhythm, the Queen eyeing her and Regina, watching them come undone under her watchful eye. Emma's strokes were beginning to pick up as the Queen shimmied underneath Regina more snuggly, feeling Emma rocking back and forth, essentially fucking on top of her. The Queen nipped at the brunette's sensitive breasts, languidly licking over the hard peaks and grabbing them firmly to flick the tip quickly, causing a shuddering effect to roll through her body. Her tongue ran up Regina's neck and pulled her down more firmly on top of her, able to reach her ear. "What about you Regina, do you think I'm going to let _you_ orgasm? Hm?" The Queen whispered huskily, "…you know I'm not going to let you yet." Regina groaned in disappointment and she felt Emma slow down her thrusting. The women felt another tingle of magic in the room, a decent sized dildo appeared in Emma's hand and she looked at the Queen questioningly, who only gave her a nod of approval and smiled devilishly at the blonde.

Emma swallowed deeply and removed herself from Regina, gratefully giving her cock a break, she replaced her cock with the toy, pushing the soft silicone inside Regina, and moving in and out slowly, careful not to overstimulate the denied woman. Emma manually rubbed the wet folds moving the wetness to her small puckered hole…the toy following suit. The blonde gently pressed the toy against Regina's back entrance, giving her time to adjust to the intrusion. The Queen grabbed Regina by the face again, her soft cheeks pinned in the hand of the Queen. "Relax Regina, I know you love it—oh just wait until she starts fucking you again, then I'll rub your clit and suck those sensitive little nipples and you'll be a sated pile." The Queen smirked as she watched Regina's face contort in pleasure at her words and the feelings that were building deep inside her belly.

"Oh fuck!" Regina hollered as the toy was finally embedded in her back entrance. "Oh God, oh please…" she was shaking in excitement, her stomach coiling ready to explode. Emma moved the toy in and out of her ass gently, working Regina up more and more.

"Oh see, she's begging…." The Queen smiled and nestled herself underneath her _lesser_ half again. "Miss Swan, if you please, I think someone needs to be finished off." Emma guided herself against Regina's folds again, more soaked—if possible, than before, and pushed in gently. It was much tighter than before and Emma wasn't sure she'd be able to last very long at the pace that Regina enjoyed. The brunettes hips began to back in to Emma, telling her she needed more, the Queen's mouth worked slowly on hardened nipples and the sensitive skin of her chest and collarbone. Emma began pounding hard against Regina, meeting her thrust for thrust as she backed against her, the blonde held the dildo in place as her strokes became more frenzied, slamming against the brunette, grinding into her nice and deep like the Queen had suggested.

"Please—I—" Regina couldn't think, she was overwhelmed with pleasure, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and the Queen knew a few small circles around her clit and she'd be in oblivion. Her hand moved from squeezing her breast down the swollen nub, rubbing first against Emma's cock that was slipping in and out without effort back up to Regina's clit. _One…two…three—_

"Holy shit!" The brunette tensed up, her muscles going taut and her head lolling back and forth.

"Don't stop Emma! Keep her going," The Queen jeered Emma on, prolonging the pleasure for the brunette between them. "Come in her…do it!" Emma didn't need to be told twice, she pumped quickly in Regina and released inside of her, her belly coiling much like she did as a woman having an orgasm, rolling her hips against Regina until they both stopped shaking.

Suddenly engulfed in purple smoke the woman all repositioned on the bed how the Queen saw fit. Emma on her back completely disoriented from the move and her orgasm, the Queen astride her, Regina passed out next to them.

"Oh God, Regina—Regi—" Emma found herself gagged by a gag-ball.

"She's fine, she's just exhausted," the Queen raised herself up and lined herself up on Emma's magic cock. "Mmm Emma, you have wonderful potential as a man." She rose again and lowered herself back down, setting up a steady rhythm for herself. The Queen heard Emma mumble something and decided to remove the gag, instead tying her hands to the head of the bed.

"What?" Emma was confused, "why didn't it go soft? I didn't even know…" the Queen muffled her mouth with her hand and leaned over her, looking her right in the eyes.

"I'm not having this conversation this second dear," she let go of her mouth and grabbed the blondes breasts, kneading them gently as she rode her way to pleasure, pinching the swollen nipples firmly and grinding her hips against the blonde.

"Fuck!" Emma was already wanting to explode again, "I can't say I never wanted this to happen, I just never—" Emma struggled to get her thoughts out as the Queen rode her harder, rocking the bed, both women catching the movement with their peripherals. Regina was stirring.

"I know…"Regina saved the Queen from that conversation and rolled to face the women fucking in front of her, biting her lip, a mark of arousal Emma now knew about Regina. It only spurred Emma on more, focusing on thrusting up into the Queen, _the sooner we end this, the sooner we can talk._ Regina moved closer to the coupling maneuvering to sit astride Emma as well, squeezing the Queen in the middle. The longer brunette locks cascading down her back, Regina knew the Queen truly liked being rough, so she grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled her head back. Regina's breasts flush against the back of the Queen, "I know you like it too, and don't even pretend you don't, not in front of her." Seeing Regina be forceful with the Queen made Emma's eyes glaze over even more, and the two brunettes felt the blonde thrusting up frantically, aiming for another release. Regina rode out with the Queen, nibbling the nape of her neck, leaving a heated trail of moisture, her hands wrapping around to squeeze and pinch the darkened aroused nipples. In the heat of the moment, the Queen was lost in pleasure, her release beginning to peak…Emma felt the bounds on her wrists disappear and immediately they were on the Queen's hips, pressing her down firmly as Emma thrust up harder into her.

The Queen's breathing hitched, her mouth left agape and silent as her stomach coiled in pleasure as she rolled her hips against the savior prolonging the feeling. Emma kept thrusting, Regina watching her over the Queen's shoulder, she wasn't able to watch Emma the last time, but this time she wanted to see her come undone. Emma bit her lip and slammed the Queens hips against her own, opening her eyes to catch Regina watching her as she came undone in front of her. Her blonde hair splayed out on the pillow, her breathing rapid and steady, _she's so beautiful._ Regina was in awe, wishing that it didn't happen like this, but trying to stay in the moment.

The women all slumped and the Queen rolled off of Emma, followed by Regina, laying against one another, breathing heavily.

"Can someone get rid of the cock please?" Emma mumbled as she felt the magic tingle in the air and her own parts return to her, as there was no longer a throbbing need in her nether regions. "Thank God." In a puff of purple smoke the Queen too disappeared.

"What the hell?" Emma mumbled again and looked around, all the sudden feeling a bit modest and reaching for a sheet to cover herself.

"She's not one for pillow talk, we did our part and didn't die in the process. Success I suppose." Regina huffed and laughed gently, knowing her evil half was surely holed up in the farm house probably fast asleep.

"So—" Emma wasn't sure where this conversation would go.

"Look, stay over and we'll say you slept in the guest room after drinking too much." Regina shrugged, not sure how to start the real part of this conversation. "I'm sorry, Emma. This whole thing is completely absurd." She sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her mused up hair.

"I need to send a text to Hook, just so he knows I'm staying somewhere safe tonight…mostly. We are safe right? She's not going to come kill me in my sleep?" Emma was feeling slightly paranoid.

"Emma, I doubt after the way you pleased her and how she left without a word, that she'd come back to kill you." Regina raised her brows at the blonde.

"So good yeah?" Regina nodded silently at Emma's question, flipping down on her back in bed and staring at the ceiling.

"We can pretend it didn't happen you know, just—I don't know, get back to normal?" Regina still staring at the ceiling not sure how Emma was feeling about the whole situation. Emma turned to look at Regina fully, grabbing her hand and squeezing gently.

"I don't want to pretend like it didn't happen," Emma admitted quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I had a strong connection with this story for some reason, I mean like a couple chapters worth after I read it over and over. Also I get messages about keeping it going so that's what I'm gonna try and do here. I have an idea for maybe 2 more chapters but with my life they will be far and few in between, HOWEVER, you might get lucky so keep watching out for it. ;-)**

 **So now that the end of the season is upon us we are WAYYY off from what the show did; so this is like 6A (the Queen still ornery and around). CS not engaged yet.**

 **This chapter turned into a bit of SQ fluff then some angst then some sex and some more angst. It's pretty long compared to some of my other things, or even the first chapter.**

 **Warning: magic cock, girl on girl, cheating (yes I go through this process with this story).**

* * *

They slept together, and if they were being completely honest with each other it was the best sleep they'd had in a long time. Emma had messaged Hook, telling him that Regina needed her to be there, she had been a bit of a mess with the Queen lurking around and she didn't really like being in the house alone. It ended up being a pretty good excuse. The guilt Emma should have been feeling wasn't as strong as she had anticipated it being. She wasn't sure deep down what that meant for her and her future relationship with him. Regina and she had crossed a line that neither of them thought would happen, especially in this particular setting. Not that it hadn't crossed either of their minds of bedding one another but at this point they were best friends that shared a son and nothing more.

It didn't take long for sleep to overcome them both that night, however both of them didn't want to move the following morning to wake the other, not knowing they each lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Emma noticed the brunettes eyelids flutter out of the corner of her eye, and watched her maneuver gently out of bed, more than likely making her way to the en-suite. Emma swallowed as she watched the brunettes nude form from behind, not denying herself the view and quickly realizing how strangely comfortable and natural it all felt for her. _I could watch her get out of bed everyday like that._ The door closed and Emma looked up again at the ceiling, thinking what this would mean for not only them, but Henry. She didn't hear the bathroom door open, the brunette now in a thin grey silk robe.

"Do you want some coffee?" The sleepy voice offered from the doorway.

Emma turned and looked, _she's so damn adorable when she sleepy and washed clean,_ "um, sure." Emma was hesitant but quick in her response, earning a nod in return. "Do you mind if I jump in the shower?" Emma was bashful in her request.

"Go ahead, the towels on the rack are clean." She smiled and padded towards the door, "I'll be downstairs." With that, the brunette left Emma to her thoughts.

The blonde swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her naked body slightly aware of the workout she got last night as she stood and stretched her arms to the ceiling. She made her way to the bathroom and started the shower, the steam billowed from the spray head quickly and Emma proceeded to step into the warmth. Her mind wandered as the water rinsed all evidence from the previous night, never in a million years did she think anything like that would happen but sure enough in the blink of an eye she's buck naked with two _very_ different versions of Regina. The flashbacks came on strong as she closed her eyes and the water washed over her, the Queen telling her what she wanted and riding her, Regina on full display for her and the cock… _a fucking cock!?_ She laughed to herself as she remembered that feeling, an annoyance yes but damn pleasurable for sex. Her body thrummed with excitement quite quickly, remembering the version of events and shaking her head to rid her mind of those pleasurable thoughts.

Shutting off the shower and ringing out her hair she stepped out and grabbed a towel, patting over her body and squeezing her dripping blonde locks before wrapping the towel around her body. She padded over to the mirror, still slightly foggy from shower and looked at herself before glancing at the counter at all the products on top of it, organized in a very Regina-esque way. _Wow, all I need is some lotion Regina what the hell do you have going on here?_ Emma concentrated for a moment before summoning up her magic for her brush and body oil from home. _There, I'll leave her stuff be, she'd know if I touched it anyways._ She laughed again, if there is one thing she knew about Regina, she was very particular about order and control, she'd rather not ruffle those feathers, and this was Regina's extremely personal space. _Swan, you were very much in Regina's personal space, I'm sure she wouldn't kill you._ Emma concentrated again before magicking back her pj's that she came over in that the Queen had stripped her from upon entering the bedroom. It was time to face the music now.

* * *

"Hi, I thought I lost you up there. Everything okay?" Regina handed Emma a cup of coffee and gestured for her to take a seat, she had even made Emma a small bite to eat; a toasted whole grain bagel with cream cheese and a half of grapefruit.

"Regina you—" Emma tried to protest.

"Oh stop, just eat a little something, trust me I'm not trying to 'win you over' or anything." She smiled and sipped her coffee before continuing. "I'm assuming you have questions or want to talk?" She knew Emma had questions but wasn't sure where to begin, she figured she'd get right to it, straight to the point.

"Regina I—I didn't even—" Emma was having a hard time coming up with any sort of sense. "Women? I didn't know you were into women." There it was, the first layer of questions that Emma began. Regina smiled and shook her head not sure how to answer that.

"I'm sorry if that bothers you or—" Regina began to explain herself.

"Oh, no _no!_ That's not what I was referring to at all. I don't care about that!" Emma stammered through, growing up how she did, sexuality wasn't something that ever really bothered her with people, she just never assumed Regina— _You know what happens when you assume Swan?_

"Okay, so what's the question? Is it because of where we come from?" Emma nodded slowly, I mean her mom was Snow White and Prince Charming, not a lot of gay relationships she'd assume in the Enchanted Forest. "Let's just say I'm very fluid, I don't like labels." She nodded in affirmation before continuing, "the Queen-who will always share similar aspects as myself—she didn't really care what the sex of the person was as long as she got something out of it." Emma nodded in understanding. "She would frequently choose strong women to play the 'male part,' she—I—enjoy the softness of a female companion but have no qualms with men. Obviously I adore—adored my relationship with Robin." Her face fell, remembering they didn't get many intimate moments, not as many as she would have enjoyed but he could read her body like a book.

"So uhh the Queen, she uhh—kinky?" Emma was trying to make some sort of conversation out of this but wasn't sure where to go with it. Regina grinned and chuckled, _only you Emma I swear._

"Not as much as you'd think. Magic just became an interesting thing to add into encounters I suppose." Regina was completely amused at Emma's extreme confusion at this part. The brunette was trying to make the best of the situation, she knew if she started to panic then the blonde would pick up on that right away and follow in the same feelings; fear, uncertainty, emotions, regret… _no not regret. Okay maybe regret in not expressing feelings sooner._

"Oh! Speaking of, what was the—the—" Emma stuttered, remembering the magic cock spell.

"The magic cock?" Regina was blunt about it, it was one of her favorites, as well as the Queen's. The shock factor on the women she used it on was the best part of the whole thing. She was saddened she missed that last night from the blonde and flushed thinking about it.

"How long had you taught me magic? You could have gotten my attention much sooner if I would have known about magic and bedroom tactics 101." They both laughed and smiled at one another before turning away again.

"I'm sorry again Emma…" Regina was flustered again, still sorry with how it all transpired, but how long was she going to let her feeling fester before confessing to the blonde. Long after a marriage to Hook, after Henry was off at college, who knew maybe even have moved on with a life of her own. How long would she have let herself suffer and squander the feelings she had for the blonde all this time.

"Hey, don't be, I'm glad it happened. I mean in an awkward way—I'm still just, processing? I guess that's the word I'm looking for." The blonde looked down at the cup of coffee in her hand, reliving the moments she shared with the brunette, how they came to this point. "I'm just not sure what to tell Hook, I mean, I love him—I think." The blonde laughed it off slightly and shook her head, still confused.

"You think?" The brunettes brows furrowed in confusion as well.

"Well yeah, part of me loves him. I guess there are things I wish were different about him. I wish he was more like _you._ " Regina was taken aback, she wasn't sure where the blonde was going in her confession, "you challenge me and push me and even support me when I need it, maybe that's just what close friends do? I still feel like that if he were to challenge me more instead of going through the motions it would be better but maybe it wouldn't, maybe the dynamic of a male/female relationship is just supposed to be that; mates for life type of thing?" Emma frowned slightly, everything was coming out jumbled and confusing but still making sense in it's own way.

Regina nodded, understanding where the blonde was coming from. She too doubted her feelings for the blonde, it was obvious Emma was attractive but could a relationship exist between them more than what they already had? First and foremost they were co-parents for Henry and friends second, and that second part took a long time.

"Emma—I have to admit, before we go any further; I wouldn't have done anything last night, I wouldn't have risked it all if I didn't have feelings for you. The Queen, was—is part of me so she knew, knows. When I separated myself from her she has all my memories, all my private thoughts, that was just a small one compared to other things I keep locked tight. You aren't just some conquest to me, I really—really without a doubt, have deep emotional—" she was cut off.

"You love me, it's ok you can say it." The blonde knew in that moment that was one of the hardest things Regina Mills has ever had to do in her life, and it warmed her heart thinking the brunette cared for her so deeply.

"Yes." It was a quiet and quick response, followed by a deep red flush starting on her chest and flaring up her cheeks, she felt warm.

"Hey, it's ok…I'm uhh I've been—I've been in love with you for a long time." Emma exhaled and shut her eyes. How the hell was Hook going to understand any of this? Not only the sleeping with Regina, but also the Evil Queen. _Fuck my life right now._ Her face planted on the counter surface and she groaned.

"I'm sorry I didn't know loving me was so miserable." Regina's walls went up higher and stronger given Emma's reaction. She was put off thinking about someone being so miserable in loving her.

"Regina, I swear to you it's _only_ because of the current situation with Killian." Her voice was muffled but the brunette heard every word.

The women were silent for several moments, barely hearing the other breathe, until the shrill of Emma's phone went off. Emma glanced at her phone and read the message.

"I guess Killian is taking Henry out for some breakfast and some bonding over the Jolly Roger." Emma laughed at the silliness of the message, she did appreciate Hook for trying, being that fatherly figure to Henry he was lacking in his life. Not that he really seemed to suffer all that much, he had a lot of love in his life and was grateful for what his mothers had given him. "So this may be straight to the point and not the—"

"Yes," Regina stated quickly before Emma finished the question.

"Uhh, how did you know what I was going to say?" Emma looked at her shocked at her answer without knowing fully what the blonde was going to ask.

"You want to have sex again? Just the two of us?" Regina's arms were crossed in front of her, she had been waiting on the right time to pounce the blonde again since they had both admitted their love to one another.

"How—" Emma was stunned at Regina's bluntness.

"You want to make sure before you throw it all away with him that this is what you truly want, that you want me, all of me, since the situation last night had a third player. You want to make sure—"

Emma's vaulted from the bar seat and pressed the brunette against the counter, urgency, excitement, it all welled up in that kiss before slowing down for a moment to cherish the full plump lips of the flushed brunette. They broke away breathing heavily, Emma holding Regina by the shoulders gently, panting heavily and breathing one another in. Emma went in again, moving to lift Regina carefully and placing her on the counter, kissing her cheek and neck softly.

"Please tell me if you don't want this, I know it's weird." Emma was hesitant as she looked up at the brunette again, gently grabbing her chin and looking into her eyes.

"It's not weird, it's ok. I guess if we are going to make a mistake let's make it just us this time huh?" Regina tried to lighten the mood a bit, her playful little smirk showed up as did her brow. Emma couldn't help but grin like a fool and bring their lips together again, strong and demanding. Her hands perched on the strong thighs of the brunette, stroking up and down gently, effectively earning more heavy breathing from Regina.

"I know that we might not have a lot of time but can I undress you?" Emma's eyes were already dark with lust and the brunette knew she needed this, she needed to know she was making the right decision, this was part of it for her.

"Let's go upstairs." In a plume of purple they disappeared from the kitchen, landing at the base of Regina's bed. Taking the blondes hands in her own she brought them down to the silk tie of the robe, Regina knew she wasn't wearing much but if it's what Emma needed to _feel_ then so be it. She let the blondes hands go and brought her arms up to the strong shoulders, draping them over her gently, giving enough space for Emma to work.

"You are just so beautiful, I've never been able to get over that. Seductive, classy, 'the poise and composure of a Queen.' I mean—" Emma just shook her head in awe at the gorgeous brunette before her.

Regina's breath hitched, even though they had a few intimate moments last night, this was new territory and it was terrifying. Emma's hands worked quite easily on the silk tie and left it to fall and the robe to fall along with it, giving the blonde sneak peek at the soft curves of her breasts and the soft skin of her belly. Regina shrugged it off her shoulders, letting it pool at her feet for the blonde who was still dumbstruck at the beauty offered before her.

"Emma, are you okay?" The brunette finally caught her green eyes with her own, her hands reaching for the blondes as Emma nodded in affirmation. Regina brought Emma's hands to her breasts, she didn't want to get right to it but time constraints told them it was a better idea than not. Immediately Emma got the point and swiftly turned them and sat Regina down on the bed as she fumbled with her own clothes, riding herself of tank top and pajama bottoms so they were on equal naked playing ground. "Come here." She reached for Emma's slim form by the hips, kissing her belly gently, her homage to the blonde for birthing Henry, very faint stretch marks remained from the now teenage boy that had this home 15 years ago. She pulled Emma to straddle her, sitting on her lap so she could feel skin on skin contact with the beauty that filled some of her most erotic dreams. This kiss was soft and tender, giving it all they had, years of pent up love—the lust had been removed the night before. This was something else, this was showing each other what they meant to one another, not just a fuck to please the other.

Emma's kisses wandered down the brunette's cheek to her ear, kissing carefully before flicking her tongue out across the soft lobe. She heard Regina suck in a breath and the grip on her hips tightened, showing that she was definitely having a strong effect on her.

"Lie back, Regina…" Emma husked her ear, eliciting a deep groan from the brunette as she lie back as Emma sat on her upright still. The blondes hands worked up from her stomach, touching the soft skin before placing both hands on soft breasts, massaging carefully…pinching the tight aroused buds at the tip.

"Emma…" she wasn't sure how much of the teasing she could take from the blonde.

Emma heard her but was enjoying her time while she had it, pinching the taut little nipples, as the Queen in the back of her mind said, ' _she does like it a little rough.'_ That mantra told her Regina was going to be a worthy bedmate for her, Emma didn't always like to be in control but someone to go back and forth with was what was important. She knew Regina wasn't some pillow princess. _Regina is anything but a damn princess._ Emma fell quickly, her mouth ascending on the straining pink buds of the heaving breasts below her.

"Oh my—Emma," Regina's body reacted to the stimulation quite quickly, bucking against the blonde embarrassingly quick. Emma's tongue darted out and flicked at the straining tip of one breast before laving it with her tongue and repeating the same motion on the other breast. The brunette was all but panting below her, wanting more from the blonde woman, _needing_ more.

Emma's mouth wandered farther south, over ribs, kissing and nipping gently at the soft skin of her belly, smooth olive skin so flushed and sensitive to touch. The blonde reached the apex of soft thighs and inhaled deeply, slowly grabbing one leg and draping it over her shoulder as she positioned herself on her stomach between the brunettes legs. She got a good look at the dripping folds of the brunette from this angle, her pussy flushed and ready for more. Emma left soft kisses on the inner thigh, and closer to the apex…avoiding where she knew Regina so badly wanted touched.

"Jesus Emma please…oh please just touch me, I can't stand it." Regina was writhing and getting frustrated.

"Wow demanding much?" Emma joked with the brunette as she dove, tongue first, into the clenching wet channel.

"Oh my, yes…" Regina sigh of relief was enough to make Emma chuckle as she tongue fucked the brunette, grazing over the soft, wet folds before diving in again, lapping up everything the brunette had. Emma felt a strong hand in her hair, fisting tightly, bringing her tongue and lips north. Emma wasn't an idiot she got the hint as she stroked her strong tongue along each side of swollen clit before wrapping her mouth around it fully and sucking gently. "Oh EMMA!" The grip in her hair tightened again and hips thrust against her face, Emma fully engrossed herself in that moment, she knew the brunette was close to her orgasm and she had to let her use her to get her there. Moving her fingers towards the dripping channel, Emma knew she could finish the brunette with fingers involved as well and swiftly spread the wet lips and pushed three fingers in, curling them against the front wall, stroking gently as she sucked on the little swollen nub again. She felt the brunette tense, as her hips acted on their own and the grip loosened on her hair, "Em—" the blonde stayed against her as long as she could, riding out Regina's pleasure with her, slowly stroking and lapping at the sensitive area.

Emma lay her head on the woman's thigh glancing up at her, knowing full well she could spend many mornings in the throws of passion with this woman. She watched Regina attentively as her breathing normalized and they caught each other's gaze again.

"Do you want me to use it on you?" Regina sat up slightly resting on her elbows a question on her face.

"What?" Emma was confused, that wasn't the first thing she thought Regina would speak up with.

"The magic cock?" She rose her brows again, she knew Emma was more than curious about it.

"Oh, umm—" Emma flushed in embarrassment, sure she wanted it but was it weird to want that this very second?

"We don't have too, it's up to you my dear." Regina smiled again, lust still in her eyes, her chest flushed, body thrumming for a little more with her Emma. _My Emma, what the hell Regina._ She shrugged it off.

"Yes but—can—" Emma stammered, she mainly just didn't know how to get out in words what she wanted from the brunette.

"You want to take it slow with it? Check it out a little more?" Regina offered.

"YES!" Emma was glad of Regina's mind reading abilities when it came to her own awkwardness about certain things.

"Lie down," Emma did as she was told and laid down next to the brunette, however Regina made a quick move to straddle the blonde woman, catching her slightly off guard. Her gaze was brought to her heaving breasts, still trying to recover from the strong orgasm, the blonde was in awe of this beautiful woman who sat atop her. Regina brought her lips to the saviors and kissed her again, tasting the slight tang she recognized as herself on the blondes lips, not that she minded. Her tongue probed the thin lips, searching for more, their breasts grazing each other causing hearty moans to erupt from them both. Regina's kisses started wandering down Emma's cheek, grazing her ear gently before dipping a little further to nibble at the beautiful swan like neck, careful to not leave a mark as her kisses moved south before resting on overly sensitive nipples. Her tongue darted out quickly, judging Emma's reactions to certain things, learning what she liked on this side of the pleasure spectrum. Quick flicks here and there topped off with a soothing tongue until the little peaks were straining and red from so much attention. Her mouth wandered farther, she knew Emma was more than ready for the magic cock but more than anything she wanted a taste of this savior, wanting to savor every little flavor that she offered while it was on the table. This should have come to a stop last night, this shouldn't be happening this morning, but here they both were, coming undone together with no influence of the Queen to urge them forward. Regina found soft, sparse curls at the apex of the blondes thighs, she nibbled gently on the tops of her thighs and into the soft crevice, leaving Emma moaning, wanting nothing more than to be pleased by this gorgeous woman.

"'Gina, please," Emma's voice cracked, she was so ready for _something_.

"What do you need Em- _ma_? Hm? You want me to dip my fingers into you?" She proceeded to do just that, slipping two fingers into the heavily breathing blonde, "Maybe run my tongue over your drenched cunt?" Again, she followed through, flicking harshly at the straining little bud that wanted more and more attention. "Maybe this…." She didn't specify but she quickly put in another finger and curled upwards and latched onto Emma's clit, sucking like it was her life force as her fingers stroked at her g-spot savagely.

"OH GOD!" Emma pant out, unable to control herself much longer, "Please…oh please…I'm—"

"No, you aren't, I'm not going to let you yet." The brunette chuckled and looked up at her.

Emma moaned in protest as Regina pulled herself away from the blonde sitting back on her haunches before willing her magic for her little— _or not so little—_ toy. She smirked as she felt the tug in her abdomen, the pull of arousal. Emma shot up on her elbows to watch, she was more than curious about this magic in the bedroom thing, _fucking amazing._ She watched Regina's face as she, assumed, was getting control of her level of arousal, the cock now jutting proudly trying to not explode before she wanted it too.

"Go ahead." Regina ceded, knowing Emma just wanted to touch and feel, _this will be the only time I can let her do this, FUCK!_ The feeling was strong as she felt the delicate hand wrap around her new addition, softly stroking, sizing her up, Regina kept her breathing steady as exploratory fingers rubbed the head of her cock gently before stroking down the shaft again. "Em—" it was a warning, she knew Emma wanted to explore but she wasn't sure she could hold out long.

"It won't go soft?" Emma was curious as she sat up more, sitting cross-legged as Regina was up on her knees. Regina shook her head, breathing steadily trying to control the feelings that were raring up again in her groin. The blonde grabbed hold of the cock firmly before her mouth descended onto it, lapping at the tip over and over before taking the whole thing in her mouth, almost to the base. Again and again repeating the action, each time Regina's breathing increasing and her head lolling back and forth. "I want you to come like this once," Emma demanded softly, jerking the brunette not so gently. Regina nodded, wanting to please the blonde woman, she would let her play and suck all she wanted. Her breathing was increasing rapidly, knowing it would be a short time before she'd come for the blonde. Emma took one of the brunette hands in her own and brought it to her own head, nodding gently as her mouth bobbed back and forth on the swollen appendage. Regina took initiative and grabbed a fist full of blonde curls, pumping gently into Emma's mouth, carefully watching for knee jerk reactions that might send the blonde running but there were none. Emma was into it, she wanted it a little rougher, Regina gave her that as her grip tightened in the blondes hair, eliciting a groan of pleasure from her.

"Emma, fuck you are beautiful…" she looked down and caught Emma looking up at her and that was all she needed, Emma moaned and breathed deeply as she felt the cock swell and spurt into the wet cavern of her mouth. Regina's hips twitched with her orgasm, her fist going lax in the blonde locks, prolonging the pleasure as long as she could until having to pull away from Emma's talented mouth.

"You ok?" Emma looked at her curiously.

"Sensitive is all." Regina breathed out heavily, before pushing Emma back and landing between her legs, kissing her passionately. Wanting every little bit of Emma Swan. "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes," Emma nodded vigorously as she reached between their bodies, lining up Regina's cock with her entrance, rubbing the head of the cock around her sensitive clit and through wet folds before Regina took the final plunge.

Regina let out a heavy sigh and buried herself in the crook of Emma's neck, panting heavily. Emma's body started to shake with need, she needed to be fucked and good, she was more than ready. Slowly the brunette's hips started to move and Emma drew her legs up further for deeper penetration. The brunettes hips picked up the pace, she could tell Emma wanted more than slow and intimate even though that's what they both thought this was about. Maybe for them it was something else, maybe no matter the dynamic they both liked the roughness that one another brought, that feistiness that they shared since day one.

"You want me to _fuck_ you?" Regina husked in her ear, earning pleasurable dig of nails on her ass in response as well as a deep throaty moan.

"Fuck me…" it was primal and definitely wanted.

"With pleasure."

That was all Regina needed, she sat up on her knees, pushing the blondes knees to her chest and began to pound relentlessly into the wetness that seeped from the blonde beauty. Emma panted below her, breathing heavily and screaming towards the heavens as the brunettes thrusts never seemed to cease. Regina watched as her cock disappeared into the woman, glistening with their mingled arousals, easily the best sexual experience…and she had plenty. Regina reached her hand down to where they were connected, rubbing Emma's swollen folds carefully, increasing blood flow to the area before taking her thumb and stroking eagerly on the blondes little bundle of nerves.

"OH GOD! REGINA!" Emma was going to fall over her edge and it was going to be the best orgasm she had had in a long time.

"I'm right there with you Princess…" Regina pant out with her, knowing she was going to come with Emma.

"Oh _fuck!"_ Emma's body went stiff as the brunette still focused on thrusting into her and rubbing her clit, "Oh please…" Emma gasped out in pleasure and the pure sweet torture Regina was putting her body through. Regina's thrusting became erratic as she chased her own orgasm toppling into oblivion with her princess, _mmm my princess._

She collapsed on the blonde, both of them breathing heavily against the other, waiting for some sign of life. Regina quickly gained enough energy to roll off the blonde and lay beside her, the temporary cock disappearing in purple smoke accompanied by a thankful sigh that she didn't have the throbbing ache that came with the spell.

"I guess it's a nice toy but when you are done you are done huh?" Emma laughed, knowing the feeling all too well from the previous night.

"Something like that." Regina sighed again and stared at the ceiling.

"You ok?" Emma rolled onto her side, gently stroking Regina's arm with soft touches.

"I'm sorry." Regina sighed again and closed her eyes, willing herself to not shed a tear for the mess the Queen created for everyone involved.

"Yeah, I guess this might get messy huh?" There was a long pause between the two of them, "look, I like you Regina, I really do. Hell, I could even say 'I love you' without batting an eye. Obviously, there is some things I need to hash out with Killian, and not to mention the lengthy talk we are going to need to have with Henry."

"Yeah." She swallowed the lump in her throat, not sure the blondes response.

"Do _you_ want this Regina? Us?" Emma was quiet in her question and terrified of the answer and the room was silent for way longer than the blonde wanted it to be, until she finally heard Regina's broken voice.

"I want to try, we don't know unless we try. I've never had an actual relationship with a woman, Emma. For some reason, I feel we just work, it's very natural for me to think about waking up with you, having a family with you…" she broke off as a tear slipped down her cheek, admitting all this to the blonde, she bit her lip as the tears continued to fall.

"Hey, it's ok. I'll figure it out. I want this too." She smiled and curled in next to the brunette, kissing the tears on her cheeks away, "I love you Regina, we'll make this work, or die trying." She tried to joke with the brunette, getting a small chuckle in return.

"I adore you more than I can express Ms. Swan."

"Oh we can roleplay 'Ms. Swan' sometime, that's so _hot!_ " Emma joked again, getting a playful magic jolt to her naked form. "Ouch, joking, magic for play fighting isn't fair…" Emma whined.

"We should get cleaned up, you need to get back home to see our son and—" she didn't want to say his name, she wanted to feel guilty about what happened but what was worse? Emma hiding her true feelings or being with someone she thought was her happy ending? If the feelings between them were left unspoken and life went on they'd each have the regret of 'what if we didn't at least try?'

"Yes, you don't have too—I know." Emma nodded before planting a firm, demanding kiss upon the brunettes beautiful plump lips, and making her way to the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm going to warn you NOW this is SUPER sex lite...like I had to get all the conversations out so that's essentially what this is. HOWEVER, I did set it up in the middle a little about how the following chapter (last chapter will go). So hopefully the last chapter will make up for it and from what I have rolling around in my brain, I think you'll LOVE IT! (Because the Queen does like it rough doesn't she? ;-) we'll make it rough).**

 **Ok so mentions of Hook and Emma (I had to break them up for obvious reasons). I don't hate Hook guys I really don't and I didn't make him an asshole either. Just a man with a broken heart.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading and the reviews, honestly it keeps it going if you read and review or send me messages of encouragement! :-***

 **Warning: light choking AND the Queen and Regina are gonna get a LITTLE intimate...and closer the next chapter so if that's bothersome for you, I'm sorry but you have been warned.**

* * *

"So how was it huh?" The Queen smirked from one of the barstools, cup of tea in her hand.

Regina was shocked to see the Queen in her kitchen. Emma had left just over an hour prior and she too jumped in the shower to wash away her sins. She knew it was wrong and her perverse other half just had to show up to reiterate that fact.

"Go away." Regina huffed and walked towards the study instead.

"Oh come now, it can't be that bad." The Queen magicked herself to walk in step with Regina.

"Do you have any idea the chaos you've created? Not only between Emma and _Hook_ but also the conversation that will have to happen between us and Henry, and not to mention Snow and David!" Regina poured herself a glass of cider and sat down on the sofa in the study. _It's 12 o'clock somewhere._

The Queen rolled her eyes at the mention of her nemesis and smirked.

"The ultimate payback I suppose if I can't kill them, why not have _you_ bed their daughter, oh Regina that is absolutely terrible." She was oozing sarcasm and Regina hated every ounce of it.

"Go. Away." She laid her head back on the sofa and covered her eyes with her arm, willing the Queen away. It was hard enough to come to terms with alone let alone with your evil half staring you down, literally the devil on her shoulder.

"It was a fantastic night wasn't it? I mean she does know you inside and out now. I bet this morning was even better, didn't think you'd get to do that again did you?" She was toying with her and Regina was having none of It, she rose her glass and took a hearty drink catching the Queen's devilish smirk.

"How-I'm not having this conversation with you." Regina shook her head again and resumed trying to not make eye contact with her evil half.

"You know I can still pretend to be you now right? I mean now that _this_ ball is rolling, I can easily disguise myself and bed her as often as I'd like. Sex was always a way to calm us down wasn't it?" She smirked again at her own perverse mind, remembering a time when it was a vice when murdering countless innocents seemed to not satisfy that itch as well as a nice bedmate would, but then again it was strictly sex, no strings attached. This world was much more complicated.

"Why are you doing this?" She looked at the Queen, her eyes boring into hers, trying to figure out what she was playing at.

"Snow of course. I mean how much worse can it get? To have us be intimate with Emma in ways I'm sure they don't want to know? How she begs for it, how she's your little _fuck_ toy? I couldn't have planned it better, the chemistry has been there Regina, why didn't you go for it before? When I was still with you? You know I'm your stronger half, it would have been simpler with me still inside you." She played with Regina now, wanting to push her to the edge, her flirtatious words not lost on Regina.

"I was scared—I'm still scared." Regina finally admitted. "She's not some _toy_ to me! _I_ wouldn't use her like you would." She stood up to the Queen finally putting her in her place. "You better hope that you don't impersonate me or I will kill you." Regina stood toe to toe with her counterpart, words laced with venom that didn't even phase the Queen.

"Ha, oh Regina you don't have it in you. You have too much heart now, but I'll heed your warning. As long as it still hurts Snow, that's good enough for me." She smirked and continued to egg on her lesser half. "So tell me, truly Regina, how was it this morning? Rough?" She played with the collar of Regina's shirt, her fingers running gently above her breasts.

"You disgust me." Regina pushed her away.

"Come on, indulge me," she fake pouted hoping Regina would give in and spill on a few juicy details.

"I can tell by the way you are egging me on you watched every little bit you could. Let me ask you, _Your Majesty_ , did _you_ enjoy it?" Regina knew from the way the Queen was behaving she already knew all the dirty details from her morning with Emma, her coy little smirk was the dead giveaway. _Damn mirror magic._

"Oh I did very much, especially when you fucked her pretty little mouth. She's such a good little slut, I loved it. She really will do anything Regina, I mean this _savior_ plays both sides amazingly well." The Queen moaned at the memory of them all together as well as her watching the two this morning, it was quite the show.

"Please just stop, I've had enough of your perversions in the last 12 hours." Regina, uncharacteristically , plopped down and closed her eyes again willing the Queen away.

"Oh come on, you know power play is our thing," in a swift movement the Queen sat astride her lesser half.

"Get off of me, I'm not into it." Regina stiffened, uncomfortable with the Queen straddling her lap.

"Oh? That's not how you felt last night. Come on we can get Emma to come back and have an encore, the three of us. What do you say my dear?" The Queen rolled her hips, knowing how much it would rile Regina up. The whole idea of bedding herself had its allure and upon hearing her other half moan she knew she was going to get _something_ out of it.

"Last night was a show…" Regina strangled to get out, choking on her words as her heart-rate increased thanks to the Queen's hips grinding against her own.

"I'm sure…" Another firm thrust against Regina's hips and a deep throaty moan emanating from both women had two sets of dark eyes glazed over. Both brunettes took pause, not sure who was going to make the first move. In the blink of an eye the two women were enveloped in a purple cloud, relocated to the bedroom. The Queen was stripped bare as Regina held her by the neck against wall.

"Fine. You want to play? Let's play." Her words more venomous than before and now the Queen felt fear. Obviously bedding the savior was a line that needed and wanted to be crossed, she knew Regina's jealous side would come out if provoked the right way, after all it was herself and who knew her better than herself. _Her darker self._

In another flash the magic cuff appeared and wrapped around the Queen's wrist, willing her defenseless against anything Regina could throw at her. Holding her by the neck she kissed her, hard, demanding, showing her who was in charge now and honestly without her magic, the Queen was terrified of what Regina might actually do to her.

"That—" The Queen protested, trying to reason with the woman who was her 'better half.'

"What?! Not fair?! Like what you did last night with Emma and I was fair?" She practically spat in the face of the former Queen, Evil didn't seem so strong now. Regina's magic flowed slowly through the room, the Queen felt it tingle her skin, prickling at her senses, it was intoxicating. She felt her legs spread and locked to the wall, her arms the same. Trapped on an invisible St. Andrew's cross, bound against her will, though deep down she knew she could trust Regina to not hurt her.

"How does it feel? To be so vulnerable Your _Majesty?_ Hm? So exposed?" Regina slapped the heaving breasts of the other woman, earning a yelp, partially excitement, partly fear. "ANSWER ME!" She slapped her breasts again in quick succession, each of them turning bright red with small hand prints.

"I hate it." She was honest and her voice didn't waver, she was trying to stay strong since she had nothing else to keep her going. Regina stepped up against her again, pressing her body flush against, essentially her own naked form, touching gently against the smooth curve of her hip, along her waist and up to breasts again, still heaving in excitement. Deft fingers rolled the small perked nipples, toying with them gently, though she knew the Queen hated the slow goings, _I guess that is part of the fun here._

"Oh? Hm, I find hate such a strong word, so nasty and hurtful." Without warning Regina pinched the straining buds as hard as she knew the Queen could handle. The Queen moaned unabashedly, groaning as her nipples were pulled and pinched, she so desperately wanted to squeeze her legs together to relieve some of the pressure building in her core. "No, I think you love this. After all you said it, 'we do like it rough.'" She teased, Regina was fed up with her evil half being such a bitch that this was the perfect way to get back at her. The Queen's head lolled back and forth along the wall, thoroughly enjoying the sweet torture that was being inflicted on her nipples alone.

"Please—" she felt the tug in her abdomen, she wanted so badly to be touched, to be given some relief.

"Oh you beg now?" Regina scoffed, shocked to hear the Queen beg so quickly. "I don't think you are ready enough for me." Regina moved her hands down to the Queen's aroused cunt, swiping a finger through the wetness that had accumulated from just teasing her breasts alone. "Hm, I don't think so Queenie." Regina took the finger to her mouth to taste the Queen's arousal, "hm funny, you taste like me." She laughed at her own silly joke. "So if we do this…between you and I, is that technically considered masturbating?" She again moved her fingers to the Queen's core, making hard circles around her clit, followed by quick dips into the wet channel, producing more wetness to play around in, "I mean I am touching myself am I not?" Regina was being ornery and the Queen wanted nothing more than at least one orgasm.

"Mom!" She heard the telltale sign of her son barging in the front door.

"Uh oh, look whose home to visit mommy?" Regina smirked, and the Queen knew right then that she'd be left there until Regina could get back to her. Her fingers left the Queen's wet cunt, patting it teasingly.

"No…please…no…" she begged, she didn't want to be left here, powerless and starving for an orgasm, "Regina, please—" she choked out, before Regina placed a hand around her throat, pleasantly choking her again, teasing her with promises.

"If you behave, you will be rewarded, otherwise there will be punishment. I already know you loathe not having your magic and it's going to stay that way. You aren't going anywhere, you can have the bedroom and the ensuite but you are confined with _no magic_ until I can get back to you. Do I make myself clear?" It was a rushed explanation for the time being but as long as she couldn't escape and she couldn't break the cuff, Regina was in good shape to leave her.

"Yes." The Queen nodded and Regina let her go, giving her a robe to wrap around her chilled and overly sensitive body.

"I will know if you touch yourself as well," Regina smirked as she placed a slew of spells around the room; sound, protection, lock, all seeing eyes. She turned again facing her evil half who moved to sit on the chaise lounge, feeling like a prisoner in her own alternate universe home, "you'll need your energy as well." Regina magicked up a tray of assorted fruits and vegetables, some cheeses and crackers, along with a bit of wine and some water.

"Thank you." The Queen turned away to look out the window as Regina left, knowing that anyone who looked in would not see her. Though a small smirk played across her lips, she knew deep down this would be worth it, she never trusted anyone to possess her like Regina just had, not as Queen… _certainly not as the Evil Queen._ _I knew there was some darkness still left in her._

* * *

Meanwhile across town….

"Wait what?" Hook was thoroughly confused at Emma's confession. She knew she couldn't wait for the 'best time' to tell him because the longer she waited the harder it would be. So sending Henry to Regina's seemed the only logical explanation to talk with Killian about her current situation.

"Look I know I just asked you to move in with me, because I thought it's what I wanted but—"

"So you and Regina…? What happened last night Swan?" He was hurt, he sat himself on the couch, looking into nothingness.

"I'm not sure I want to explain that one in detail." She shied away from the question, as far as Killian knew it was just her and Regina, and maybe it should stay that way. _Would it make more sense to say she was coerced by the Queen?_ She was conflicted in her own emotions, a lot had transpired very quickly and more than anything she needed Killian not attacking her emotions or senses.

"So that's it then? I mean everything that we had?" It was all questions coming from him, not anger, Emma was surprised he was taking it this smoothly. _Or it's all a ruse._

"Look Killian, I'm sorry. If I knew that I had a chance with her I—we wouldn't even have been in this situation. But I—we, well Regina and I, we aren't the best at expressing our emotions. You know that about me." Emma whispered the last part, he knew it was hard for her to express her feelings, she was bottled up and wound up tight where emotions were concerned. She didn't think to express her sexuality because she never thought it would be an issue here in Storybrooke, obviously Graham had expressed interest as well as Hook, but that too was short lived. Then there was her relationship with Neal, all these men in her life that _did_ mean something, hell even monkey-boy in New York meant something for a long time. There had been flings with women but never really anything that meant anything, it was easy and simple for sex sometimes so it was usually women over men when she had an itch to scratch, it seemed Regina was very much the same, even back in her Evil Queen days.

"Emma—I want to try and be there for you, I want to be that _person_ for you. Is there really nothing? Tell me you still feeling something?" He was clinging onto hope, it was always hope that kept these fairy tales going.

"Killian," she sat next to him, grabbing his hand, "you do mean something to me, but you are asking me to choose between the person I have had a thing for since the moment I came into town _and_ the person who is also Henry's mother…and you, who waltzed into my life, a pirate, a villain—"

He stiffened at her admittance of his past treacherous ways.

"I'm sorry, I guess that's the wrong comparison," she realized that Regina too was a villain and Killian knew that as well as she, "you pined for me from the moment you met me and I can't tell you it was always wanted, I felt more lusted after than truly wanted…" she hesitated, "…I know you have changed but—"

"No, I get it Swan. I guess I'll head back to the docks then…" he shifted away from her, still not wanting to meet her eyes, afraid that it would crush his soul if they met. "If it doesn't work out for you I can't say that I'll still be here for you." His pride was hurt, she knew it was going to take some time, but she also knew he would drown out his sorrows in a bottle of rum, maybe a girl or two. She hated to admit it but she knew old habits died hard, especially for a pirate. "Should have left me in Hell Swan."

"Kil—" the door was slammed before she had a moment to respond. Her heart hurt for him, she did love him, she loved the feelings she got when she was with him, those happy ending feelings that were always touchable but not enveloped around her, only brushing the tips.

Emma laid on her couch for awhile, letting the quietness of the afternoon sink in and everything that had just transpired. She didn't want to go to Regina right away, it didn't seem right, she needed to get her head in the right space. She didn't want lust to take over, their next step was Henry…her parents could wait some time. _How much time if Hook is no longer in the picture?_ Her inner monologue was going to drive her mad, everything was sudden and rushed but her feelings for Regina were not rushed and anything but sudden, they had just laid dormant for years, pushed behind monsters or curses or men.

 **Regina:** _ **Is everything okay? I've got a bit of a situation and Henry is here with me.**_

 **Emma:** _ **Situation? Are you guys ok?**_

 **Regina:** _ **Yes, but I think in light of this situation, the sooner we address Henry the better.**_

 **Emma:** _ **I'm on my way.**_

Emma decided on the longer drive to Regina's house, trying to come up with a good way to explain to Henry what's going on and what's going to happen. She was trying to channel her son, trying to figure out questions he might ask and responses she could come up with that didn't have to be on the fly. _Dear God I hope Regina has thought some of this through._

She parked on the street in front of the mansion, breathing through her stressors currently. Knowing that whatever happened in that house, Henry needed to be safe with both of his parents no matter what happens between the two of them. That co-parenting was their first priority, followed by running the town safely as Mayor and Sheriff, _you got this Swan, you've handled so much worse with and without Regina, she only made it easier when you could work together._

Moseying up to the door she knocked gently waiting for an answer, her hands were sweating and her mind was fuzzy. She had just broken Killian's heart and if Henry didn't accept that his mother's wanted to give it a go between the two of them then her heart would break for sure.

"Hey ma," Henry opened the door with a big smile on his face. "Did mom talk you into coming for dinner tonight?" He stepped aside and let Emma pass into the foyer of the home she was in not 6 hours prior, cleaning up after a hot bout of sex with her sons other mother, and she couldn't help a flush that spread across her cheeks as she thought about it in front of their son.

"Yeah, well we—I—" Emma fumbled over her words not sure where to begin or what to even talk about with the boy at this point.

"What's wrong ma?" Henry genuinely seemed concerned with his mothers glibness, it wasn't like her to not really have much to say, especially to him. They had gotten past that part in their relationship years ago, the boy would frequently choose Emma to talk to about matters than his brunette mother.

"Henry, come into the kitchen. Bring Emma with you." Regina hollered just loud enough for them to hear and the blonde ushered him along first. Regina felt like this was probably going to be a lot of her talking and Emma supporting her in what she needed to say.

The pair walked into the kitchen, relief washing over Emma as she made subtle eye contact with the brunette beauty, _damn she is beautiful._ Another flush washed over Emma's cheeks and it didn't go unnoticed by Regina.

"Have some cider, I have been working on a non-alcoholic version for a while now, so Henry you too are free to try." She waited for the two to make themselves comfortable on the barstools, "I've finally found the right flavors to add into this one to make it refreshing for _everyone_ not just adults. Of course my own spin on things like I usually do in the kitchen." She smiled and gestured for them to try.

"Oh wow! Mom, that's fantastic!" He slammed the rest of it down quickly before wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Henry, come on I thought I broke you of that habit when you were nine!" Regina scolded their son and Emma couldn't help but chuckle to herself and take a sip off hers as well. She could get used to the domestic feelings that was happening right now.

"Sorry. So what's going on?" Henry was blunt and straight to the point, he knew both his mothers were stalling, a trait he surely picked up from Regina.

"What do you mean?" Regina was curious as to her son's question, was he being serious, did he suspect something?

"Come on, I'm not an idiot. I might be a 15 year old boy but I know when something is up and something is definitely up." He was waiting patiently, he knew both his mothers were stubborn and hiding something. The way Emma sent him to Regina's and the way Regina was behaving since he had been there. Something was going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"I uhhh, I broke up with Killian." Emma blurted it out faster than she thought about how each of them would respond.

"Oh Emma…" Regina was the first to respond, "are you okay? I have stronger—"

"I'm ok and yes I will take a stronger drink," she smiled as the brunette shuffled around to find her hard cider, pouring both Emma and herself a glass.

"I'm sorry mom, what happened?" He was hesitant to ask but needed to make sure she didn't get hurt in any way. He was still protective of both his mothers and he always was going to be that way, that's just how Henry was.

"Henry—last night, I uhh I came to visit your mom she was having a hard time after the revelation that the Queen was hanging around town, so I kept her company." Emma took a sip of her cider not sure how far the conversation should go between the women and their son.

"Henry, sometimes things get said and you can't undo them but you have to address them in order to move forward, sometimes painful, sometimes pleasant." She didn't want to tell her son about the visit from the Queen to the house, _nor that she was currently captive in her bedroom,_ but twisting things around so it kind of made sense.

"You guys are confusing me. Are all women like this?" He shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

The two women laughed, thinking about how they must sound admitting to their son that they might indeed start a relationship between them.

"Henry, your mom and I want to see each other." It was Regina's turn to be blunt and honest, it was going to happen. Just like a bandage, just do it quickly and get it over with. The room went silent for several moments, letting that wash over him was the most important part, letting him either accept it or be flustered and deny it.

"So you guys are dating now?" He looked between the two women, now finally understanding the subtle flirting, eye contact and small touches they thought went unnoticed by the young man.

"We still have yet to work out details but ummm, we'd like too." Emma spoke up finally and looked at Regina who nodded her head affirmatively. It was quiet again as the boy mulled over the idea of his mothers dating one another, the timing seemed strange but—

"The Queen said something…you wouldn't just all the sudden, in the middle of this whole thing decide to start dating. She was part of this wasn't she? She let the cat out of the bag to Emma. I get it now." Henry went off on his own theory and the women rolled with it, it seemed plausible to the boy so it worked out for them without telling their son that they had a naughty little 3 way that involved 2 versions of his brunette mother and his blonde mother with a magic cock. _Yup much easier for the kid to understand._ Emma let out a heavy sigh, finally feeling relief for the first time in 12 hours.

"So you are okay with this?" Emma was kind of wide eyed and confused about her son's rant but ran with it anyways.

"Yeah it's cool, I mean you guys are both my mom's. I'm happy if you are happy. Though I swear if you go back to trying to kill each other or take me away from the other I'm going to emancipate myself and go live with grandma and grandpa." His dark humor was not lost on both women.

"Henry, you will always be our number one priority." Regina smiled at their son and rounded the counter to give him a hug.

"Just keep the mushy stuff subtle, I just—it's bad enough when gram and gramps do it. I don't need another couple being cheesy and romantic all the time. A 15 year old can only handle so much, I've got a reputation to uphold here."

"Likewise young man, Snow has told me about a couple times she broke you and Violet up at school…" Henry blushed as his brunette mother yet again scolded him, knowing he was caught making out with the young lady.

"Plus your mom and I might like to terrorize—I mean chaperone _your_ date nights for our date nights." Emma smirked playfully, teasing the boy a bit more. "I like movies, how about you Regina?" The brunette nodded subtly and smiled, her eyes playing with the blonde.

"Oh God, I can't even with you two…" Henry got up and wandered down the hall, plugging in his earbuds before heading up to his room, trying to drown out his teenage angst.

"Thank God, that part is over." Emma sighed and plopped her head down on the counter.

"Yeah but that wasn't the situation I was talking about when I text you." Regina sighed as Emma raised her head in question.

"You've got to be kidding me right now? All I wanted was a nice Regina cooked meal…" Emma huffed and followed Regina to the study.

* * *

 **NOW ON THE THE NAUGHTY STUFFS! Hope you are looking forward to it. R &R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well damn sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long, I have guilt! (A life mainly that took precedence, but I'm graduating with my first degree next week so yay)!**

 **So I went a little crazy, MORE than a little this is packed full of shameless lesbian 3-way smut, I mean I have no shame. It's a bit dark AND there is still more chapters (at LEAST 1 more), dark enough that there is a slew of warnings and triggers. Honestly I mainly write about things have had experiences with, I am PRETTY knowledgeable in certain forms of BDSM play so don't think I'm just spewing things out randomly without being knowledgeable about it.**

 **WARNINGS: This does contain; degradation (not extreme specifically name calling and body using), ties, bondage, slapping, magic cock, anal play, choking (to the point of passing out), fisting (ie: using the whole hand or fist for pleasure), toys, I think that's all. :)**

 **PLEASE DO NOT TRY THE ABOVE ACTIONS UNLESS YOU HAVE EXPERIENCE OR HAVE SOMEONE WHO IS EXPERIENCED, ESPECIALLY CHOKING, THIS IS NO JOKE! Be safe and remember consent is everything, all characters in my worlds will always have consensual sex.**

* * *

"Regina why didn't you lead in with that when you text me?" Emma had slumped down on the sofa in the study, drink in hand, it was going to be a long fucking night. _Long night of fucking._

"I—Henry was here, is here. She's harmless at this point thanks to the cuff. I might have threatened her with more sex…" She avoided eye contact with the blonde.

"What!? Regina come on! She's controlling and manipulative, I don't think I can have another go." Emma had had more sex in the past 12 hours with Regina and Queenie than she had had with Hook in a few weeks, and it was amazing but there is a limit.

"Oh come on Emma, it's like two of me…plus she's much more docile without magic." Regina was starting to get excited at the ideas that were swimming in her pretty little head, having the Queen be more submissive is the perfect punishment for all that had happened between them. She had not only treated her like a submissive but called Emma a 'slut,' and if anyone was going to call the savior that it was going to be Regina. _She's mine._ "Do you want to talk with her?" Regina was hoping she could add some comfort to the blonde but Emma shook her head. "Come here," Regina waved her hand over the mirror in her study and sure enough her bedroom came into view, a body lying in bed, softly sleeping it seemed. "See, she's peaceful, regardless of her—my past she's still human Emma, she's just dark and twisted. She uses magic to manipulate but without that she's completely at your will."

The blonde stood there staring at the mirror, watching the form breathe deeply, a sure sign of sleep. The form rolled and she caught sight of soft features, it was like watching a movie starring Regina, the beautiful soft face, her hair longer and fell in waves around her neck and face slightly. She was stunning.

"Emma I think you can tell by now, from the short time we've spent together I have specific interests, as does the Queen. We _do_ very much enjoy roughness in bed, power and dominance however, I always found the strongest dominants are excellent submissives as well." She was quiet as she watched Emma watching the Queen intently, trying to figure out and place all her new-found information.

"You enjoy BDSM?" Emma's brows rose high.

"A bit, I mean I didn't know it had a name when I first learnt of it, I just knew I enjoyed certain aspects of those types of encounters; power, degradation, toys, hitting, choking..." She was honest with Emma's questions, it's obviously a lot for people to take in. "I enjoy relationships and intimacy as well, but you should know me by now to know I like control." She bit her tongue, knowing Emma might have a smart-ass retort to her statement.

The blonde huffed, knowing all too well how much Regina enjoyed her control, she wouldn't be a good mayor or a previous Queen (even against her will) had she not liked to be so anal and controlling all the time. Emma was so far gone into watching the Queen doze, she was mesmerized by thinking it was Regina she was watching this whole time.

"You are so beautiful." Emma said it aloud without thinking who she was in the room with, Regina smiled and blushed. Even though she was staring at the Queen, they were one in the same.

"Oh! Would you like a magic lesson tonight? It's an easy one, one that I hope you can pick up for the sake of our son." Regina looked at the mantle clock, realizing Henry would be down any moment for dinner.

"Umm sure…" Emma averted her eyes from the mirror and fell back into the moment with her Regina. She fell in step with the brunette following her to the kitchen.

"Sometimes I lose track of time, not all the time but I need to cook something…voila!" Before Emma's eyes a beautiful meal came to life on the counter, "the trick with this one is making sure you know you have all the ingredients available. I've spent plenty of time in the kitchen to know quite a few recipes from memory; lasagna for instance and a salad with homemade Caesar dressing."

"Wow! Yeah, I'm definitely going to have to learn that one. Man Regina, magic for domesticity is so cool. Magic during sex and magic food prep, you are quickly learning the way to my heart." The blonde winked playfully and started grabbing a few things for herself. Sure enough like clockwork Henry's thundering footsteps could be heard down the stairs. "Let's eat huh? Then we can take care of our other issue."

"Oh sweet, lasagna! Mom you know a way to my heart." Regina laughed at the fact that both him and Emma had used the same phrase, _yup definitely related._ Henry grabbed himself a plate full and a glass of milk before sitting at the table and devouring his food.

"Boys and their food." Emma laughed and sat herself next to her son.

"Just boys?" The brunette sassed as she joined the other two at the table and looked at Emma's plate full.

* * *

"Alright moms, I'm heading to bed. It's been an interesting day." The three of them had lounged watching a movie after dinner, enjoying the blissful feeling of being a family. Emma and Regina were sipping on cider, feeling quite the buzz and remembering they still had some entertaining to do after Henry went to bed. _Not soon enough kid._

"G'night Hen," both moms said in unison, everything seemed so natural in this nightly routine. It was something they all could get used too easily, Emma followed Henry to the foot of the stairs as she waited for Regina who took her leave to the kitchen.

"Will you be here for breakfast Emma?" Henry asked as he started his way to the stairs.

"Umm your mom's drinks are strong, so quite possibly." She was tired, her words were slightly slurring.

"Keep it down." It was quick and quiet, making sure his brunette mother couldn't hear.

"HENRY!" Emma scolded him hushed as he jogged up the stairs, grinning back at her, mouthing a 'sorry' along the way.

"What are you scolding him for?" The brunette joined Emma at the foot of the stairs, watching their boy mosey up for the night.

"Nothin," Emma took a long pause, mulling over how the rest of the evening would go.

"We need to have a quick chat, follow me please." Regina wandered in the direction of her study, Emma on her heels. Pouring them each another drink, Regina began to talk, "so I have decided that tonight is going to be scene play with my evil half. She's came over this morning after you had left and practically begged for it. I think she doubted my ability to still be dominant without her inside of me." She handed Emma her drink and took a long drink of her own. "I don't know how much experience you have in being dominant in the bedroom Emma I need to know a bit of your preferences or she will eat you alive…and not in a pleasant way."

"Umm well I can be dominant, I mean I guess—with women I was usually the one that called the shots." She shrugged her shoulders understanding what Regina kind of wanted to hear from her.

"Give me things you are totally against. Hard no's." She sat on the sofa letting Emma mull over her questions before listening attentively to her answers and figuring out what was going to happen upstairs.

"No bathroom play…like I'm not into it and never will be." She faked a retching and laughed.

"Don't worry we are on the same page for that one." Regina took another sip of her drink, "Ok so here's what's going to happen. We are going to go in there and we are going to co-dominate her. I need you to be stoic and strong, she will please you but she does really like it rough. I've—she, well we've never had someone we trusted enough to dominate her in a way that she would enjoy, she's never had the full chance to be submissive, this is why I feel she egged me on this morning. She trusts me—herself, as well as you, because I trust you." She sighed and stood up, placing her tumbler on the tray with the decanter. "Shall we?" Regina gestured for them to take their leave from the study and make their way upstairs.

Regina took a deep breath before putting on her best face for her evil half and opened the door.

"It's about time, Jesus Regina I thought for sure you'd at least _try_ to come back soon—" she was abruptly cut off and tied, naked and spread eagle to the bed with a gag in her mouth. _Magic is great for that._ Regina smirked at her quick thinking.

"Oh excuse me who was going to run this show?" She teased the Queen who was struggling against the ties on the bed. Emma's mouth dropped open at how quickly things had transpired. "In case you forgot, I did have our son to take care of tonight." Regina crawled over the naked form on the bed, before grabbing her face, "Here's what's going happen my dear, Emma and I here are going to take care of all your little kinky wants and needs. Your wants to be used and abused, remember when you called Emma a 'slut' earlier, you're _our_ little slut now." Regina grinned and slapped the Queen's face slightly, not enough to even sting but enough to know who was in charge.

Emma was taken aback, she didn't know the Queen had called her a slut, she wasn't even sure how that conversation had come into play but it definitely gave Emma fuel to want to punish the woman. Regina glanced over at Emma who sure wasn't sure how to get started here and gestured for her to go to the bed…

Regina had moved to the side to get undressed and Emma crawled over the Queen then, "you called me a slut really?" The Queen didn't even acknowledge Emma's question.

"She also called you my 'fuck toy' I believe." Regina helped Emma along, knowing she felt slightly insulted that, that's how she was viewed by the Queen.

Emma glanced back down to the Queen, disappointed after the way she pleased both brunettes the previous night that she was being referred to as a fuck toy. The blonde scoffed and swiftly probed the Queen's clenching hole with two fingers, earning a wanton moan of appreciation. Regina's head snapped up to watch the altercation unfold, completely surprised by Emma's reaction to the Queen being—well the _Queen._

"Hmm I think _you_ are going to be our fuck toy tonight." Emma pumped her fingers quickly, hearing the woman breathe quickly through her nose and around the gag that was in her mouth. She stroked her g-spot, feeling the soft, spongey flesh that had her back arching off the bed. "I love how responsive your _slutty_ little body is to me, Your Majesty." Emma spurred her on, toying with the woman who was trying hard to control her breathing, she knew this was going to be difficult.

The blonde glanced over and realized Regina was now naked, starring at her like a hungry animal, Emma licked her lips as she watched Regina's breathing increase in a matter of seconds. _I'm never going to get tired of seeing this woman naked._ In a wave of magic Emma felt her clothes disappear and Regina raised her brows at the blonde…watching fixedly at the slow pumping fingers into her other half. Emma drug them out ever so slowly and achingly before plummeting back into the wet depths, leaving Regina shivering just watching. The blonde wanted to push the woman to the very brink before orgasm, she would hate it but ultimately, it'd be so worth it for everyone involved. Under watchful eye Emma leaned down and kissed the Queen's cheek, and down towards her ear…

"Hmm, how does it feel to have her watch you be so _weak_?" Emma was harsh, her own voice unrecognizable as she left small whispers in the Queen's ear. "Do you like this, you like my fingers teasing you to the brink of madness? Knowing you are so close to exploding all over me." Emma's mind ran away with her, "mmm, maybe I should come all over you first, that sounds wonderful, ride myself to pleasure on your thigh—or maybe on your sensitive little cunt, I bet your dirty fucking mind would love having me drip down onto you huh?" Emma quickly moved her hand from between the Queen's thighs, eyeballing Regina who made herself comfortable where she could on the bed, there was no way she was going to miss this as the blonde straddled the Queen's spread-eagle form. Regina took pity on the woman as Emma mounted her and removed her ball gag, she wanted to hear her, she knew this little kink would be right up the Queen's alley and she wanted to hear every little moan and plea to come straight from her dirty little mouth.

"Go right ahead Swan, I just wanted to hear her moans…" Regina's smirked as she laid against her evil half, still tied down as Emma's body began to undulate over her. A strong groan erupted from the Queen as her pubic bone was stimulated, there was no way she was going to get enough pressure or the right angle to get off but it felt wonderful to have Emma ride her in this way. Regina watched as the Queen pulled on the arm restraints, her knuckles white from grabbing, her hips counter thrusting against Emma, it was an erotic sight to behold.

Emma's hips ground against the Queen, her pussy already drenched and dripping onto the other woman. Regina lazily traced finger tips over the Queen's lips, the soft scar that showed they were the same, ever so mindful of the tongue that came out to play with soft fingers. Her patterns worked soft trails down her chin and slender neck, pausing as she maneuvered to wrap her fingers around the Queen's throat, squeezing just enough for slight pleasure. It didn't seem like the right time to bring the Queen that much pleasure.

"Fuck!" It was a strangled cry as her body thrashed about underneath the blonde. Emma's body had created a nice slickness on her mound, allowing the blonde to slip against her.

"Em—stop." Emma stopped right away…hands up, looking to Regina for direction, the brunette had a gleam of mischief in her eyes that excited Emma tenfold.

"What—" the gag reappeared in the Queen's mouth and she pouted in her own little way as Emma removed herself from the sweaty body, her arousal now extremely evident on the Queen's lower abdomen and mound.

"I hope you are ready for a show _dear_." In purple smoke the Queen reappeared on the wall, retied, hands up and legs spread. She grunted and fought against her restraints in anger and frustration, knowing all too well what Regina was going to do. "My Emma…a gift…" Emma felt the pull of arousal in her groin, and the all too familiar throbbing that she had recognized as now male anatomy. "Now fuck me like you mean it and show Queenie there what you are really made of." Regina's sassy smirk showed up yet again, as she laid out so the Queen was sure to get a good show, she wanted to be sure everything was going to be seen.

"Mmm, what do you think Your Majesty do you think I can take her? She's pretty smokin'." Emma walked to stand next to the Queen, her cock rubbing up against a quivering thigh, "I might just come all over her instead of you. Oh yeah, that tight little cunt, just dripping wet waiting for me," Emma nipped at the Queen's collarbone and down her chest, grabbing nipples with her teeth and tugging not so gently, earning a groan of pleasure. The blonde continued her trail, she could feel Regina's eyes on her as she squatted down and took a leisurely lap through the Queen's drenched folds. Tasting and teasing every inch she could reach without making her orgasm, though moaning wasn't off limits and both Emma and Regina loved the sounds that they were hearing.

"Emma…" she heard Regina behind her and turned to find Regina with her fingers rubbing through her wet slit before circling around her clit.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Emma stood up next to the Queen again, taunting her with all the ammo she was being given. "Who knew you liked to show off so much eh? Mmm just look at her fingers, rubbing her swollen little clit, dipping in for more and more wetness…" the Queen groaned and Emma's cock twitched, not only was she making it hard on the Queen she was making it hard for herself. _Pun intended._

"Come on Emma, I thought you wanted to _fuck_ me." Regina moaned from the bed, knowing her husky voice was enough to send a shiver down Emma's spine.

Emma slapped the Queen's breasts, making her jolt and moan at the pain inflicted pleasure and jumped on the bed where Regina lay waiting for her. Emma made quick work of the brunette's hands pining them above her so she couldn't continue touching herself, as she grabbed ahold of a nipple with her mouth, gently bathing it with her tongue before latching on with her teeth just enough to bring Regina pleasure. The blonde thrust her hips between Regina's thighs, working the tip of her cock against the dripping folds of the brunette. They could hear the Queen panting behind them, trying so hard to get some relief but it wouldn't come yet, she would have to wait her turn.

"Emma—please." It didn't take long for Emma to oblige the needy brunette and with one swift plunge she sunk deep into Regina's waiting core. Emma heard all three of them groan in unison, the Queen still thrashing against the wall, hoping to be freed, wanting so much more than to watch.

"I'm going to make you come so fucking hard Regina, just so your evil half has to listen in case she decides to close her eyes." Emma's bluntness surprised the brunette, Regina didn't think Emma was this dominant in the bedroom, or she didn't seem confident initially. _Maybe it just takes her being in the moment._

Emma reared up on her knees, folding Regina's legs to her chest and started slow strokes into the brunette, angling just right so the Queen could see her slip in and out. Both brunettes groaned from deep within themselves, the Queen's nails could be heard scratching against the walls as Emma pumped in and out. The blonde held Regina's legs tight and together, tightening the channel for both her and the brunette.

"How you doing Queenie?" Emma looked back and taunted the Queen again, "Fuck, she feels fantastic, so fucking wet around my cock…mmm." Emma growled as her hips pumped faster in and out of Regina's clenching center, the brunette beneath her panting about ready to explode. Regina's mind in overdrive as she heard the blonde taunting the other woman with foul words. Emma kept her eyes on both Regina and the Queen, back and forth as she knew Regina was close to coming by the fluttering she was feeling around her cock. However, there was something about the way the Queen was acting told her she was going to come undone without a stitch of physical stimulation, the mental teasing alone was going to be enough to send her over the edge.

"Oh God, EMMA!" Regina howled as she tensed against the blonde, her hands coming up to dig manicured nails into Emma's forearms, bracing herself as her body started to coil with pleasure. Emma didn't let up as Regina's pussy clenched rhythmically around her hard cock, Emma turned to look at the Queen, noticing her body too convulsing and her breathing change. The younger woman waited a few moments before slowly pulling out of Regina, who was breathing quite heavily and dazed, and wandered over to the Queen.

"Did you just come Your Majesty?" Emma reached down and felt the Queen's swollen folds, drenched, and sure enough still twitching from her orgasm. The Queen moaned at Emma's intrusion, appreciative that she had some sort of post orgasmic stimulation. "Regina, your evil half here thought she could come without permission." Emma glanced over at Regina who laid on the bed, well spent and a smirk playing on her lips.

"Well I guess we should really give her what she wants huh? Untie her." Regina was far too exhausted to think about that much magic right now. Emma whisked away the ties and the gag, the Queen was panting heavily, Emma caught the brunette and held her for a moment, letting her get her legs about her. Her mouth leaving soft kisses along her collarbone, trailing to her cheek and her ear.

"Guess who gets to play middle Your Majesty?" Emma whispered in the brunettes ear mockingly, remembering how she treated Regina when this all happened the first time.

"I can't—" The Queen was exhausted from just watching and listening.

"Oh really? I think you can. I'd really love to take you from behind your Majesty." Emma's cock was twitching as she rubbed the swell of bare ass of the Queen, Emma had yet to have an orgasm but it didn't matter she was having far too much fun having two versions of Regina at her disposal.

"You know your word dear and if you say it I will make her stop." Regina reassured her other half, getting a nod of understanding as Emma moved the Queen to lay on her back, scooting Regina to the headboard. Emma crawled between the legs that had fallen open on their own, dragging her fingers through the wet cunt. Her fingers gliding easily over swollen folds and a protruding clit.

"Wow the Evil Queen has a safe word," Emma smirked again as she pressed three fingers into the Queen easily, stroking the soft sponge on her front wall.

"Emma." It was a warning from Regina, knowing Emma was pushing a little too hard mentally, after all it was really hard for the Queen to be this vulnerable, Regina knew this over anyone. She wouldn't push her other half this hard if she knew she couldn't take it.

The Queen groaned as Emma's fingers curled and twisted around her insides, her voice cracking as Emma slipped her pinky into the mix, looking up at Regina expecting her to stop her from what she was about to do. Regina nodded slowly and went into distracting the Queen, nestling herself astride her other half's face, earning a groan of appreciation as she felt a tongue dart out and play with her soaked pussy. Regina faced Emma, watching her work her four fingers into the Queen deeply, the brunette took lead and grabbed the Queen's legs from just behind the knee, bringing them back to give the blonde more room to work.

"I've never done this…" Emma whispered to Regina, unsure of how to continue.

"She'll like it, I promise." Regina breathed through her pleasure and encouraged her to continue.

The blonde played gently with the Queen's cunt, trying to figure out how to make this work, she tucked her thumb into her palm and twisted her hand more and more until she was making a corkscrew motion into the Queen…Emma's eyes went wide as her whole hand started to disappear into the wet channel.

"Holy shit." Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to keep her even more raging hard-on at bay as she fisted the Queen's cunt. It was snug, tighter than anything she'd ever felt and so very wet. Emma moved her hand gently inside the brunette laying before her, twisting to stroke her cervix with her fingertips, earning a deep groan.

"How do you feel my dear?" Regina lifted herself slightly to ask.

"Fuck me…" it was a growl through clenched teeth as Regina lowered herself back onto the face of her other half and felt the Queen start moving against Emma's hand. Emma countered the thrusts gently, it was a lot of pressure and all she could feel was more and more wetness as the Queen fucked herself on her hand, moaning into her other half unabashedly, leaving Emma's cock twitching for some sort of stimulation. The blonde's hand was slipping in and out smoothly now, the snug pussy contracting more and more around the hand.

"This greedy little slut wants to be full, like _full_ Regina…" Emma smiled up at Regina with a gleam in her eyes.

"Is that true my dear? Do you want to be filled? Is this not enough? Unappreciative little slut." Regina huffed as she rolled of her other half, Emma carefully twisted to remove her hand, making her way to wash. Regina crawled on top of her evil half, straddling her, taunting her, playing with her mind, "are you having fun my pet?" The Queen nodded slightly, "words, you know better."

"Yes." It was faint and to the point.

"Good. Do you remember this?" Regina held up the most beautiful jewel encrusted toy, "look familiar?" It was a plug, a glass one that she had specially made for herself that she rarely got to use; occasionally when alone she'd want more, impaling her own ass as she'd rubs herself to pleasure. Never as the Queen would she trust anyone else with this intimate pleasure; too vulnerable, too weak, the urge to have every hole filled, that was very un-Queenly. Emma stood in the doorway, silently watching the exchange between the two identical women, as Regina rubbed the toy through the woman's saturated core, the cold glass feeling amazing on her heated flesh. She pushed the toy in and out a few times, watching her face contort in pleasure as she teased her before removing the toy altogether. "Turn over." Regina gave the Queen room to move as she knew forearms and knees was best for what was coming next.

"Looking damn sexy Your Majesty?" Emma finally pipped up making her way to the bed again, this time at the Queen's front, with Regina behind her. The blonde took the plug from Regina, "open up, you know exactly where it's going so make sure it's nice and wet." The Queen looked up into Emma's eyes and did what she was told; licked and lapped at the glass plug, getting it nice and wet for herself. Emma took her other hand and stroked her cock a bit, watching the Queen make sweet love to the butt plug, the blonde was still without release but was handling herself quite well, it would come soon enough. _Pun intended._

Regina had already begun loosening the Queen's back entrance with her own juices, pulling from her pussy to her little puckered hole, the Queen not ashamed of things she loved as she moaned at Regina's intrusion. Emma handed the plug back to Regina, now soaked with saliva and she pressed it against her back entrance…the Queen moaned deep in her throat knowing how good it would feel when it was fully embedded. The moaning brunette needed a distraction and grabbed hold of Emma's cock that was bobbing in front of her, licking it like it was her life force. She flicked the tip, swirling her tongue around the head before taking it in almost to the back of her throat, Emma felt her gag reflex fight back but she recovered nicely. Her long, curled locks draping around her shoulders as she moaned and shuddered feeling the toy make its way into her back entrance fully.

"Oh thank you…" she murmured around Emma's swollen appendage, Emma was watching Regina as she pumped the toy carefully in and out of the Queen's ass, the blonde shut her eyes feeling all the pleasure in the world in that moment.

"One more hole to be filled my dear." Regina willed her magic, giving herself a cock as well. _If the Queen wanted to be full then so be it._ The brunette took hold of her member and stroked gently, knowing it wouldn't take long for her or Emma to explode at this rate. Regina gripped herself and ran the tip of her cock through the Queen's swollen, dripping folds, hearing a hitch in her other half's breathing. She rubbed along the protruding clit, feeling the Queen push back ready for more, she could feel shaking legs against her own.

"Regina—wait…" Emma gestured for them to switch positions. The blonde wasn't sure why but she felt compelled to switch at a time like this but something told her that Regina and the Queen needed to be face to face. In a cloud of white smoke the two women switched places, Regina now looking down at her doppelganger, who looked up with a playful smirk upon her lips, and Emma who was poised behind her, stroking _her_ cock along the swollen, dripping cunt of the Queen.

"Can you fuck me now?" The Queen teased Emma, making fun of their switch at the last minute before looking to Regina, "Emma seems to be an ass woman, at least we have plenty."

Without missing a beat Emma raised her hand and brought it down on the Queen's round backside, earning a groan and a gasp from both women. A red welt in the shape of a hand already appearing as Emma grabbed the Queen's hips and lined herself up, pushing in gently. Emma began at a slow pace, giving the Queen a moment to adjust to being so full, the blonde held the plug in with her fingertips, the little ruby jeweled base glimmering in the light as she moved gently within her.

Regina moved her own throbbing cock along the lips of the Queen, watching her tongue dart out and play with the annoying appendage that she really only wanted for this scenario, she was never one to wield but Emma seemed to be enjoying herself. She felt the Queens moans against the swollen head as her tongue darted out again giving a nice swirl and engulfing Regina fully, gagging slightly as the tip hit the back of her throat.

"Oh wow." Regina sighed out heavily as the strokes from Emma became very rhythmic increasing the amazing feeling from the Queen's mouth on her. Every thrust Emma made urged the Queen forward a bit, swallowing Regina more and more.

Emma was focused on watching her own cock slip in and out of the long-haired brunette, every moan and groan was all she was hearing. Both women thrusting at different ends of the Queen…all women moaning at their own pleasure.

"'Gina, I'm—" Emma was breathing heavily as Regina looked up at her, the blonde was trying so hard to hold back but she had yet had any orgasm. Her stamina was proving to be quite impressive but Regina knew it wasn't going to be much longer, especially as she heard the Queen also approaching one hell of a strong one.

Regina retracted herself from the group settling on her knees, watching the Queen's confusion as she stared at her. She felt vain looking at herself so intimately, to be so close in this regard but the Queen had given herself to them…more than anything she wanted to be accepted and not feared. Regina cupped her other half's cheek, slowly dropping her thumb over the panting lips before slipping it inside. The Queen took it greedily, lapping at the offered digit, making eye contact with Regina, moaning unabashedly as they locked gazes.

"Oh fuck!" Emma was done, she was coming and there was no stopping her as she pressed against the curve of the Queen's ass tightly, grinding her hips against the other woman. Regina acted fast as she felt the Queen was beginning to peak she quickly removed her thumb and grabbed the other woman by the throat tightly, forcing her to look her right in the eyes, choking her, knowing she wanted it—needed it. Her body tensed against Emma's thrusting, her face turning red as she tried to gasp for breath, her eyes starting to water from the built-up pressure in her body.

"Emma rub her clit now!" Regina demanded, the power trip evident and Emma knew, even post orgasmic that it was best to just do what Regina asked her and reached underneath to rub at the Queen's clit, swiftly back and forth, the slickness from their arousals making the job easier as her strong fingers grazed over the swollen nub. Her body trembled more than Emma had ever seen anyone tremble before and then she went limp, her body twitching and shaking in shock…

"Regina Jeez…" Emma let the Queen go limp on the bed before retracting herself and staring at Regina in shock herself, trying to catch her own breath after the strong orgasm she had experienced.

"She's fine I promise, I let go at the right time, she needed this." Regina magicked away their cocks and the plug—to be taken care of later, and robed both her and Emma before placing a blanket over the Queen. Regina sat back looking lovingly at her sated other half, pushing the damp curls away from her brow, before looking at the blonde, "Emma? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just worried." She gestured to the Queen who seemed to just be sound asleep.

"Come here, give me your hand," Emma was wary as she walked to Regina with her hand outstretched. Regina grabbed it and placed it on the upper arm of the Queen, "now just transfer some of your energy to her, kind of like healing…" she watched as Emma focused, her eyes closed and she saw the white magic leave Emma's hand and into the Queen until she started to awaken.

"Are you ok?" Emma looked at her with concern.

"I'd be a hell of a lot better with this cuff off," the Queen's speech was lazy and sleepy as she droned on, she didn't know what it was like to be without magic for so long. "I need my magic…"

"It's like a drug to you." Regina sighed and relieved the Queen of the offending cuff and suddenly an eerie silence came over the women, no one knowing really what to say.

"I'm uhh—I'm going to go downstairs for some water, anyone else? No? Okay." Emma took her leave quickly, leaving the two brunettes again in silence.

"Did you scare her off?" The Queen's voice was raspy as she looked at Regina jokingly, "you really do love her, don't you?" she looked deeply at Regina, trying to figure out if there was a motive behind her affections for the blonde, she truly believed it was to get back and Snow…and maybe at _some_ level it was but she saw love in her own eyes.

"I do." Regina blinked slowly and smiled.

"Thank you Regina, I—" The Queen shook her head, not sure how to continue.

"I know, it's different, isn't it? Giving in to something you desire, I know this wasn't easy for you." Regina knew exactly what her other half was thinking, she knew the moment she actually took control that the Queen was willingly giving herself to someone like she never had.

"Why did you stop? In the middle? I could handle it you know—" the Queen sat up with the blanket wrapped around her front, magicking herself a glass of water.

"I came to realize, at the strangest time of course, that I cannot be angry with you, I mean I don't embrace my past but—in a strange perverse way it was—I accepted you—me. I accepted that you were and will always be a part of me. I saw _me_ in you, more tame and soft. Something that came from being in love, being a mother, and having friends…and realized I love myself, all of myself, more than I ever had before. I guess when you had me take control, I knew what you were doing, it was a test, seeing if I was still strong enough without you. You also made me face my feeling for Emma in the only way _we_ really know how; throwing it right at my face." Regina smiled for the first time at her other half, accepting what had happened there between them. "Why is this not strange?" She gestured between their half naked bodies.

"We do have a pretty kinky mind if you recall, just wait until she starts opening you up more. Oh, what fun you'll have, lucky girl." The Queen winked and sighed. "Well what now for me? I mean we obviously cannot stay in the same realm, this will never work."

"I'll figure something out," Regina smiled again before magicking her own water, toasting the Queen on their new understanding of one another.

* * *

 **So I did utilize the idea of the Queen finding love within herself. I loved that in the series episode and decided to do a kinky spin on the same idea, I think it worked out. Yes there is at LEAST 1 more chapter, maybe a time jump...I haven't decided yet. AND yes I'll try to get to it sooner than I did this one. IT'S hard to write a decent 3 way with ALL women. HAHA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I got the suggestion to add Snow's reaction...so I ran with it, even though I had started writing more of an ending. If ya'll tell me I can fill in some blanks but I'm really no good at these lengthy story things but I ran with it! HOPEFULLY it's ok, much shorter chapter than the last few.**

 **So unless you pipe up and say you want more of something the end is coming...and of course it'll be sexy because hell that's what I do.**

 **AN: NO SEX CHAPTER...NO TEASING...NO NOTHING (just words and reactions and emotional).**

 **ENJOY! :-***

* * *

"You want me to do what now?" Henry was thoroughly confused as he sat there looking between the two versions of his brunette mother and Emma.

"Look Henry, she's grown, changed, a new woman I mean look at her, don't you see it?" Regina tried to reason with the young man, who was having a hard time coming to terms with the former Evil Queen sitting there practically begging to give her some sort of happy ending.

"Henry, look it's alright. I'm sorry we asked this of you." She stood up and brushed down her gown, "I'm going to take my leave. You know where to find me." With the flick of her wrists off she went, Regina thought probably to the farm house but knowing how the Queen was feeling, she was probably holed up in her very own hiding area; the vault, the place were secrets and solitude was in abundance.

"Moms really? I don't understand how all this is happening so suddenly. I mean one minute I'm to be afraid of her and the next I'm supposed to give her a happy ending?" He took off with his hands in the air, not wanting to hear his mother's out much longer, rushing up the stairs probably to the solitude of his bedroom.

"Well that didn't go as I had hoped." Regina sighed and sat down at a bar stool.

"Regina can you blame him? I mean this all has transpired quite quickly. He's a teenage boy, I can't imagine how he's feeling right now." Emma too sighed and hopped up on the counter, both of them quiet in their own thoughts before the doorbell chimed.

"Oh, what now?" Regina huffed as she hopped down from the stool and made her way to the door, opening it swiftly, "Snow? What can I do for you?"

"I'm actually hoping Emma was here, I haven't heard much from her and was hoping you had." The pixie haired brunette was small in her request but if she knew her daughter at this point she knew she was with Regina.

"Mom? What's up is everything ok?" Emma came from the kitchen and gave her mother a small hug greeting her into the home as the women made their way to the sitting room.

"Yes, everything is fine. Emma your dad and I are worried about you." She sat down staring between her daughter and Regina, knowing full well something was up in this town and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"I'm going to get some drinks; cider, lemonade, water?" Regina excused herself, hearing responses.

"Cider." Both Emma and Snow had said in unison as Emma sat next to her.

"Mom I can assure you—" Emma was quick to reassure her mother but was just as quickly cut off.

"Please Emma, don't lie to me. I'm not as moronic as you and Regina may think. What is going on?" Snow's brows about hit her hairline waiting for an answer.

"Umm in what regard?" Emma was still avoiding eye contact much to her mother's annoyance. Regina walked back in with ciders all around for the three women, Snow quickly shifted her gaze towards Regina.

"Regina how long have you and Emma been seeing one another?" She was blunt, leaving both women looking like a deer in headlights as their drinks almost hit the floor.

"Mom!" Emma was wide eyed and flushed.

"Snow!" Regina flushed in embarrassment, her relationships always were subtle, she'd never flaunt them out in the open for all to see, especially if it were to come to a relationship with Emma. The town was small enough that the talk would never end.

"You can fool a lot of people, but you can't fool your mother." Snow was honest and waiting for an honest answer back, something she felt Emma hadn't given her in a very long time.

"Snow, Emma and mines personal relationship is no one's business but our own." Regina raised her chin in her own regal way, putting a fine point on her statement.

"Very diplomatic, very Queen-like Regina. I still call bullshit." She took a hearty swig from her drink.

"Mom seriously! It's none of your business what goes on between Regina and myself." Emma was on the defense now, wanting her mother to take her own leave so they could talk to Henry about what to do with the Queen.

"So, there is something? I knew it." The smug pixie haired brunette knew there was something, she knew for a long time now. The flirtatious nature of Regina mingling with Emma's tight jeans and rebellious nature was right up Regina's alley, she knew the other brunette couldn't resist.

Emma scoffed at her mother's realization, taking a nice swig of her own drink before laying against the back of the couch with her eyes closed. The women all fell silent, waiting for someone to make the next move, the game started out bumpy but with a quirk of her lips Regina knew this would take an interesting turn.

"Yes Snow, there is something." Regina stated bluntly, nodding her head, causing Emma's eye to pop open and watch the brunette very warily. "Emma and I have decided to start seeing each other. You see the other day my Evil half stopped in and decided to wreck a little havoc—as she likes to do sometimes, I'm sure you remember—and well she decided she wanted to _bed_ your daughter. Well, being the outstanding _friend_ that I am with Emma I came to her rescue and told her that if we tag-team the Queen for her own kinky pleasure that we'd be free of her chaos." Regina was in full defensive mode, as she sat next to the blonde, patting her knee lovingly and smiling a full on sadistic grin.

"Oh my God…" Emma went white as she looked at her mother, who was also in shock at Regina's admission as she rose from her seat, wide eyed and seemingly horrified.

"So now that I've learned a lot of _self-love_ in the last 48 hours I'd like to learn how to dispose of my now redeemed Evil half so _we_ can move on with our lives." Regina smirked, tight-lipped, knowing full well how to leave ones' enemies—well former enemy—in a state of shock.

Snow shook her head trying to wrap around everything that was just spat at her at a very quick pace. Emma stood going to her mother's side trying to look her in the eye, looking for love, acceptance, something that showed she didn't want to kill Regina on the spot.

"Mom? You okay?" The blonde was soft spoken, waiting for her mother to explode.

"The Queen?" Snow questioned Emma quite confusedly.

"Seriously out of all that all you got was 'the Queen?'" Emma stared at her mother waiting for more information.

"Yes Snow, the Queen was here—you _just_ missed her in fact. She showed up one night…feeling _lonely_ I suppose. She was looking to expand Emma's carnal knowledge, and was going to impersonate me to bed your daughter, out of boredom I assume. Also, to hurt me, to force me to face my feelings for Emma, by throwing it in my face. I won't go into much more detail—I don't want to ruin that 'snowy' reputation, however I knew you weren't so innocent when you saw certain people leaving my chambers in the Enchanted Forest." Regina rose her brow in semi-question, causing the pixie-haired brunette to flush profusely.

"Emma, look I know you might have feeling for Regina but—" Snow was hush hush as she stood toe to toe with Emma, grabbing her hands and looking lovingly at her daughter.

"No buts mom, I can't right now. I _do_ have feelings for Regina and they aren't new. I've had feelings for her probably since we went to Neverland. I just never thought I'd have a chance with her." She wanted to explain in detail how this all transpired a little more smoothly than Regina had but now her mom was more confused.

"Emma the Queen—Regina—I mean she is—" Snow was fighting for her daughter, trying to get her to see reason. It's not that she hated Regina, she loved Regina in her own way but this was her baby girl.

"What? Amazing, loving, caring…? The list goes on mom. I know she's got a little darkness but guess what so do I. She gets me, she always has because we both have that troubled past." Emma plead with her mother, trying to reason.

"She _caused_ your troubled past." Snow gave that final push.

"That's history that I have long forgiven her for, I have from almost the beginning."

"I hear she's pretty twisted in—" Snow was pulling out all the stops to try and change her daughters mind, trying to keep her away from the woman that caused all their familial strife in the first place.

"Mom! I'm _not_ having that conversation with you. That is something we have touched on and guess what…I'm not some pillow princess either. I can hold my own." Emma stood up to her mother for what seemed like the first time, Emma didn't want to be a princess, even though it was her blood. She knew how she was raised and everything that she had gone through had made her who she was today. Regina stayed quiet and to herself as she watched the mother and daughter bicker back and forth, she knew Snow didn't hate her. They had grown together and had come to a mutual understanding and support for one another, it was all new territory were her and Emma to start dating though.

"Regina did you forget you were my step-mother? I mean—" Snow played her final card, as she side-stepped around the blonde. She shouldn't have said it but she did and Regina was completely prepared for it.

"Oh, come off it Snow, I was more a sister than a mother on the best of days. I may have sat next to you as Queen but our relationship then was more sisterly than motherly." Regina rose her brows as she watched Snow take in the information of how Regina truly saw them back in the Enchanted forest. It took Regina being a mother to Henry to really understand what it meant to be a mother, she was too damaged when she wed the King to think about being a mother figure for Snow, she knew she was supposed too but it never turned out that way. She shook herself from her troubled memories, the memories that the Queen harbored, the darker parts of her.

"Is that why this is weird for you?" Emma sat right next to Regina in the middle of the sofa, closer than they ever would have before, thighs gently touching.

"Yes, Emma. She was my step-mother…does that not bother you?" Snow sighed and sat on the other side of Emma. The blonde pondered over the question for a long while, much to Regina and Snow's apprehension, if this area bothered the blonde then obviously there would have to be a dialogue between them about the whole situation.

"Actually, no it doesn't." Emma was strong in her stance, "I never knew you as Snow White, I never knew her as the Evil Queen. All I ever knew was Regina; Madam Mayor, pain in my ass…" Emma nudged the brunette beside her and laughed gently, "and I knew you as Mary Margaret, my friend with an open heart and mind, who saw the best in me and took me in when I was having one hell of a time hanging around town." Snow smiled at the fond memory Emma had of their first meeting prior to knowing who anyone truly was. "That's all I knew, I mean _now_ I know the full stories but to me they will always be stories. I've seen bits and pieces and even made the trip myself, met the Evil Queen—but the people I have grown to love here in Storybrooke are all family and friends, real people with real lives and real-life problems." Emma took pause as they all sat in silence, processing what Emma was saying as the blonde took Regina's hand in her own and laced their fingers together, "I love her mom, very much. I'm not sure what the hell happened that decided I fall in love with this woman but she turned out to be the most pleasant pain in my ass that I have ever had."

"Em—" Regina caught what she had said, trying to rectify what the blonde had just said.

"No—no—no, no mom…not—just ugh do you get what I'm saying?" Emma flushed, realizing how inappropriate that sounded when she said it aloud.

"I get it," Snow laughed it off, she had the Charming genes that shot herself in the foot most of the time that's for sure. "Well I'm not sure how to break this to your dad but he owes me $30."

"Really mom you bet on this!?" Emma scoffed.

"We had to do something for fun until you figured it out for yourself. No offense dear but I'm so glad you didn't go through with a marriage and a divorce to figure out that Hook isn't the one you really wanted. Do you want to tell your dad or should I go ahead and just leave him a message?" Snow pondered.

"Go ahead and tell him I guess, I know you have your own way of communicating these days. I'm sure Regina isn't going to miss the whole 'You hurt my daughter and I will kill you…' speech." Emma laughed, knowing how protective her dad was of his baby girl.

"Ha, a threat from Charming is nothing I can't handle." Regina smirked and laughed. "Bark worse than his bite." She playfully sneered at Emma, flirting not so subtly, receiving an eyeroll from Snow. The pixie haired brunette rose from her seat next to Emma and snagged her drink and chugging it down.

"Alright now that all _this_ is out in the open, what's this about the Queen?" Snow was on the defense again and ready to fight for her family.

"Sit down Snow, it's a long story and that drink is going to kick in in about 5 minutes." Regina attempted to settle down the steadfast woman.

* * *

"So, you have your darkness back?" Snow was utterly confused when she was hearing what Regina was saying about sharing some love with the Queen and in return taking some of the darkness back.

"I'm not 'Evil,' I just have some of that darkness that made me feel—" Regina sighed, not really knowing how to explain this to the other brunette.

"Mom, the Queen is out there somewhere but she's not really the Evil Queen anymore, she's just kind of—well the Queen I guess. Like Evil Queen dressed with Regina's personality…" Emma tried to explain it better but was still getting a confused look.

"But she's harmless?" Snow looked at the two women questioningly.

"In theory, I mean she can still do harm and damage but she doesn't _want_ too, she just wants a new beginning, a fresh start. Obviously, we cannot share a realm that would just confuse things way too much. That's why we enlisted Henry's help in writing her a happy ending or sending her where she wants, but he's taking a little more convincing." Regina felt defeated in their conversation with Henry.

"I'm sure the idea of his mom's dating and the Queen being around hasn't made it any easier." Snow understood where the women were coming from, they were all dealing with Henry in his teenage years, though different areas.

"She really did a number on making this happen awfully fast." Emma too sighed in defeat, not sure how they were going to move things forward.

"Speaking of fast, what happened with Hook?" Snow wasn't surprised things ended with Hook but she was still sad to see anyone hurt from heartbreak.

"Oh—umm—" Emma flushed in response, knowing all too well that the broken hearted pirate was holed up aboard his ship, drunk as a skunk.

"I see." Snow kept herself quiet, she knew it had to have been quite the spectacle to have her daughter break that man's heart. He truly did love her, but she knew it wasn't Emma's fault, nor his, she understood that her heart led her a different direction. While dramatic at best, life sometimes takes sharp turns.

"Why don't we get something to eat? Get you sobered up Snow…" Regina mused.

"Oh please, I'm fine!" Snow seemed fine but with all this information overload and quickly downing her drink, Regina felt better if she could feed the woman, and leave it to Emma to never turn down a free bite to eat.

* * *

"Look I know you are there, look I'm sorry okay? I have terrible guilt about this and I'm just really frustrated." Henry stared at the mirror in his room, having the twinge feeling of being watched. He knew the Queen would keep an eye on him, she was just like Regina—well she _was_ Regina but different.

In a cloud of purple the woman reappeared in the boys room, he could tell she had been crying a bit, and her elaborate gown she was wearing earlier now something more casual but just as regal. It didn't matter what she wore, she still held the face of his mother, just a more dramatic version of her that he had only read about.

"Henry—," she wanted to start the dialogue but was quickly cut off.

"Just hold on, sit." He gestured for her to sit on the edge of his bed, much like the intimate conversations he had had with his mother when he was feeling sick or sad, the mother bond never left no matter what. She sat on the edge of his bed as gracefully as she could, she could sense his tenseness, and she knew this wasn't going to be easy for him. "I'm sorry I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around all this, I mean my mom's want to start dating? Why did you—ugh!"

"Are you not okay with that?" She was scared that Henry would deny his mom's their happiness but that didn't seem like him at all, it wasn't in him after all that he had seen to deny two people's happiness.

"No, no, just the way it all happened. I could care less that they want to date but damn I feel for Hook and—" he was abruptly cut off.

"Henry Daniel Mills, I'm still your mother so cursing is still not acceptable!" She raised her voice slightly, authoritative was much more terrifying when he knew the Queen was capable of much darkness.

"Sorry…" he practically whispered his apology.

"Look I know it's all strange, your mom—Regina, she shared some of her love from you, Robin, family…and even what she felt for Emma," she about choked thinking about how selfless the act seemed now, "she knows I'll always be a part of her but now you all are a part of me as well, she took back that _dark_ darkness and balanced me out I suppose. It feels nice to _feel_. Henry, I guess that's all I want, I want to belong, I want to feel like I need to be somewhere or alongside someone that matters." She let the tears fall, she knew where she did want to be since she didn't belong here in this realm exactly, as much fun as being with Emma and Regina was she knew she still didn't belong here.

"I can tell you have redeemed yourself but why the theatrics? Why get my mom's together, what's in it for you?" Henry was curious as to why the Queen had pushed so hard for this to happen.

"It forced Regina to accept me. That I am always a part of her, I always will be." She couldn't explain in detail what happened between the three of them, that was way too much for his young ears and imaginative mind, especially since it involved his mothers. "I will be saddened about what happened with Robin, I am happy to have helped mold you into the strong willed young man I see before me, and I am even happy at the strides that Snow and I have made together. It's odd but comforting." She smirked, thinking about the progress Regina and Snow had made together, she felt it deep down, that feeling of belonging and family, especially with Snow.

"What about Emma?" Henry knew he wasn't getting the whole story.

"I—my other half wasn't brave enough to do it herself. She—we had harbored feelings for Emma for a _very_ long time. We aren't the best at expressing our feelings, remember I told you I don't know how to love very well?" For the first time in a long time she flushed in front of her son talking about Emma in such an intimate manner. " _But_ , she has feelings for Regina—not myself, things can get complicated in this world you know?"

"You are talking to a teenager, everything about relationships is extremely complicated for me right now." He smiled and chuckled gently. "So—do you know where you want to go for your 'happy ending' _mom_?" Henry sat next to the brunette, looking at her and smiling widely.

The Queen's tears fell gently, before tugging Henry in for a tight hug, the ultimate thank you for using his powers for good, _tit for tat._

* * *

 **Alright kids either leaves comments, suggestions or reviews or this is going to be wrapped up. Honestly I don't have much more...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok for the sake of getting this story done, I have gotten lazy in proof reading (mainly because I'm a perfectionist and I hate nitpicking my own works). This is why I stick with one-shots, but it still should be FINE! A bit shorter than the previous chapters as well.**

 **I'm super happy y'all are enjoying the story, I enjoy it but I only have 2 more chapters after this one. I'm really trying for once a week uploads (which I know seems like FOREVER) but if you can wait weekly for the show, you can wait weekly for fic updates.**

 **I am happy to take prompts for new stories if you guys like my writing that much, it's always nice to have fresh ideas. SwanQueen preferred of course ;-)**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS! Thank you for the support!**

* * *

Snow entered their small loft apartment after picking up Neal from Ashely, she knew she wasn't going to be long and after the mind-boggling conversation between Emma, Regina and herself she wasn't sure how she wanted to tell Charming.

"What do you think Neal? Will daddy be happy of Emma's decision?" The little boy babbled at his mother's ramblings. "Yeah I think he'll be fine after a while but how do I tell him without being here with him?" More babbles from the boy made Snow laugh gently and glance over at her sleeping Charming.

She placed the boy in his bassinet and let him coo and babble away with his little teething toy Emma had bought him and grabbed a pen and pad. _This needs to be handwritten._ She smiled as she pondered her words for Charming to wake up too.

 _David,_

 _First of all, you owe me $30, why you might ask? Guess who decided to start finally seeing each other? Emma and Regina have decided to give things a go between them. I told you those subtle looks between them were more than just friends. You know better than to doubt me. However, Hook is a little broken hearted, maybe you can head down to the Jolly Roger and check up on him? Make sure he's still alive?_

 _Okay, that was the good news. The bad news; the Queen is in town, but not really 'evil' anymore. I guess Regina and her had it out and found some way to balance the light and dark within them both. I'm still skeptical for obvious reasons, I'm sure you will agree with me on that but we need to give them all a chance to sort things out. You know Emma will side with us in a heartbeat if something was to happen or if they thought a threat was imminent._

 _Yes, Emma and Regina gave me permission to tell you._

 _I love you Charming, I am really hoping with the Queen's redeemed self we can find a way out of this sleeping curse._

 _Yours Always,_

 _Snow_

 _PS: Neal was good for Ashely but didn't have much of a nap so he might sleep most of the evening, if you need to head out this late call Granny please. I love you._

Snow smiled at her letter, playful enough that hopefully he wouldn't go off the deep end thinking he needed to save everyone from the Evil Queen. This was going to be a lot to process even for him.

Padding around the tiny apartment for a while, picking up here and there Snow thought long and hard about the letter to David, but also of Emma and Regina. She hoped that this was for the best and she hoped there would be some sort of resolution with the Queen. _Hope, always hope._ The petite brunette gave the apartment a good once over, just so David didn't get stuck with cleaning up and gave Neal, who had dozed off, a sweet small kiss before assuming her spot on the bed next to David.

"I love you so much Charming." Snow whispered against the stubble of his cheek before kissing him gently on the lips, falling into deep slumber next to her love.

"I love you too Snow." Charming awoke, she always said it, they had left texts and notes about it. That no matter what they'd get through it, their true love would outlast any curse that was set upon them.

David arose from his spot, stretching his arms out and catching the squirming child in the bassinet at the foot of the bed. "Hey buddy, how we doing?" He patted the young child's stomach as it looked like he was already falling asleep. "Okay, okay, I'll let you rest." Making his way to the bathroom, he noticed the apartment was clean, not a speck and he wondered if Snow was upset over something or just in deep thought. He felt in his half heart that something was up but didn't know what. There was just a feeling that something changed in his time asleep.

Going straight to the kitchen from the bathroom he noticed Snow's recognizable scrawl of his name on a folded sheet of paper on the counter, he went for it immediately wanting to know what he missed while he was asleep. His eyes skimmed quickly over the note, eyes becoming wide…

* * *

"'Gina—fuck!" Emma mumbled as her face was smashed the pillows and her ass in the air, the brunette slowly teasing her dripping folds. She was teaching Emma the art of edging, holding her back from orgasm until she couldn't handle it anymore, or until she came without stimulation herself. It seemed a little out of place to be playing around with everything that was going on but they both thought the stress relief would be good for them both.

"Such a good girl Emma, you are doing wonderful my dear," Regina teased her mind as her fingers spread the red swollen folds again before slowly penetrating just one finger into the blonde, slowly stroking her g-spot.

"Oh God, I can't—I'm—oh God—" It didn't take much, they had been at it for quite some time after retiring for the night.

"Come Emma it's ok." Regina pushed another finger into the blonde and stroked savagely at her g-spot, coaxing everything out of her. Emma pushed back hard onto Regina's fingers, wanting more as her insides fluttered around the intrusion, wanting to prolong her pleasure even more. Her insides clamped around the brunette's fingers rhythmically, gasping for breath.

*Doorbell*

"OH GOD! You've got to be shitting me!" Emma's body was flushed and still spasming around Regina's fingers.

"Maybe they'll go away…" Regina was trying to sound positive, as she eased the blonde down from her orgasm.

*Doorbell*

"Not likely," Emma huffed as Regina withdrew her hand, whipping it on an article of clothing before robing her and Emma, practically running down the stairs to answer the door before the bell went off again. Regina rushed to the door, peering out the side before opening it gently to the cool night air.

"David? What the hell are you doing here, do you have any idea what time it is?" Regina was more annoyed at the hour than the fact that it was David.

"Where is Emma?" Steadfast as always about the safety of his daughter.

"I'm right here dad," she peered from behind Regina smiling sleepily, trying to not look like she had just had a strong orgasm not 2 minutes prior.

"I'm sorry I just—I—Snow woke me and left me a letter and I just had—" he was trying to explain his actions, but Regina already knew him and how he was, he will always be Emma's father, he will always be worried about his blonde little princess. _My blonde little princess._ Regina smirked at her own thoughts.

"To come see it with your own eyes? In the middle of the night? While Emma and I were in bed…" she smiled and waited for him to catch on.

David's eyes went wide, catching Regina's subtle hint that he had interrupted something of a more intimate nature and flushed at the thought of the two women being only in robes and probably nothing underneath.

"Dad why don't you come back for breakfast and we'll chat…"

"Okay, okay I uhh I left Granny with Neal for a while and said I'd be right back anyways. Who is on patrol tonight?" He tried to change the subject to work hoping to distract himself.

"I have a newer deputy for patrol and station and all calls that come to the station while he is out are forwarded to my phone." Emma smiled, knowing she took care of business when it needed attending, "…goodnight dad, we'll see you for breakfast." Emma couldn't shut her dad out soon enough, peaking out the side windows to make sure he left peacefully before turning her attention back to Regina, "alright woman where were we." Emma pushed Regina up against the closet door in the foyer, kissing her passionately, not wanting the night to end quite yet. Her mouth moved from soft, swollen lips to the brunette's neck and ear, flicking at the lobe gently before sucking it into her mouth earning a sultry moan from Regina.

"Ahem…" the women both froze as they looked towards the kitchen, seeing dark eyes staring back at them.

"Really right now?!" Emma's exclaimed as they gazed once again upon the Queen who had invaded the mansion.

"Can we talk?" She seemed hopeful and apologetic given the late hour.

Regina sighed as she pat at Emma's shoulder to let up as she weaseled her way from the blonde, tightening her robe again and bringing her other half in for a small comforting hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt I just—I wanted to share some news," she chatted away as Emma trailed behind the twin Regina's sighing at her own impatience. "I talked to Henry earlier."

"What do you mean you talked to Henry, he's been holed up in his room—" Regina tried to explain before being cut off.

"He—he started talking to the mirror and I couldn't help but check on him. I was worried after our last chat, I didn't know what he was so bothered by or why he reacted that way. He said he was sorry and that he's just got a lot going on in his mind right now." She explained as they sat around the island, listening to the Queen explain her story. "He's going to send me away, he asked me what my plans were and where I thought I could get a fresh start." The tears welled up in her eyes thinking about the short sweet conversation with their son. "He also said he doesn't really mind that you guys see each other if that's what you want, he was just surprised it all happened so fast with Guyliner…" she rolled her eyes thinking about Hook. It was clear Regina and the Queen (being the same essentially) felt the same about Hook.

"So, what are your plans then?" Emma sighed, still impatient and her own tiredness beginning to set in. Her body and mind felt tired and she really only wanted to be awake for one reason.

"I am not going to speak of it, it is the Author's doing and there is a special way of doing it so it must be done his way." She smiled, thinking of the kind-hearted boy that would allow her to start her life anew. "I guess this will be goodbye…for now." In her signature purple plume she was gone but not before leaving a note for her other half.

 _Regina,_

 _I'm sorry it was late, I was just too excited that I had to tell you. I've never felt these feelings before, this excitement. I shall return for breakfast, Henry said that would be best. Thank you again, for everything._

 _The Queen_

Regina read the letter aloud, it wasn't as if Emma didn't know what was going to happen but obviously having a time line set up was nice to know now.

"Any other interruptions we should expect tonight? I think I've had about enough, third times a charm?" Emma wiggled her brows at the sleepy brunette, hoping they would finally be able to end their night with a bang, _pun intended._

"Do you seriously still have sex on your brain?" Regina was dumbfounded that even after her father dropped by and a late-night visit with the Queen that Emma was still feeling rambunctious as ever.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of, Madam Mayor." Emma's eyes darkened and made Regina weak in the knees, using her own words against her…again. Emma was definitely going to be a worthy bedmate.

"Is that so Miss Swan?" Regina couldn't hold back, this little roleplay was destined to happen one way or another and it might as well be now with everything that the two had go through today, _why not take us back to square one._ In one swift flick Regina transported them to her study, dressed in the same outfits they wore the night they first met, Regina standing at the clock mantle in her grey dress and Emma sitting upon the sofa, signature skinny jeans and red leather. "Thank you again Miss Swan, I'm sure you must be going."

"I don't have to take off right away, I'd like to chat a bit more if you don't mind?" Emma jumped right in, as if she hadn't played this scenario in her mind for years. Her mind doing flex poses and getting herself amped up for what Regina might throw at her in this little roleplay.

"What would you like to address? Henry is off limits." She smiled playfully, pushing Emma to use her imagination.

"So, there is no Mr. Mills in the home?" Emma added a slight flirtatious tone to her voice.

"Mr. Mills was my father," she chuckled at her response, breaking character slightly. "I'm a single mom running a small town, I don't have much time for relationships, let alone a marriage." She was calm in her follow up response, very controlled. "Is there something you'd like to tell me Ms. Swan?" Regina took initiative and sat next to Emma on the sofa, sliding against the now fully clothed blonde, her hideous red leather on blatant display, much to Regina's disgust.

"Well, Ms. Mills, I feel as If you are trying to seduce me here. Invite me into your home, give me a strong drink and still expect me to be able to drive home. I think you'd like me to stay awhile." Emma was smug in her response, raising a brow to the darkened eyes of the brunette.

In a subtle move, Regina moved to straddle Emma on the sofa, her dress hiking farther up her thighs than she typically allowed. The blondes hands quickly finding placement on her hips, rubbing into her back gently.

"I think you are probably right," Regina whispered against Emma's thin lips, "…It's very lonely being a busy, single mom, my encounters are far and few in between." Their lips met, slow and passionate, this moment had welled up inside of them since the moment they met 6 years ago. Regina's hips ground down against Emma's more firmly, not rubbing but just bringing them closer together, to feel the closeness they had missed out on for so long. Both women came up for air, staring at one another, playfully flirting with eyes alone, not missing a beat on their banter back and forth.

"What do you need Madam Mayor?" Emma hands wandered lower from hips down her backside to where she rested against her legs, squeezing firmly, earning a groan of approval from the flushed brunette.

"Fuck me Miss Swan." It was a crude statement but it's what she needed, she knew the Regina then wouldn't have even trusted anyone to top her but now, she knew she could fold a bit for Emma. She trusted Emma enough to give her that control over her body, especially after their encounter with the Queen. The want to be bent over and taken; hard, rough, hair pulled and ass slapped…she wanted it all.

"Would you like to show me your bedroom, so we don't get any unexpected visitors?" Emma started kissing Regina's collarbone, moving down her chest until the dress was in the way, then grabbing her harshly and pulling her neck down to bite gently at the exposed flesh there. Her pulse racing at the aggressive side Emma had just displayed, feeling her arousal skyrocket as wet mouth descended on her again.

"Mmm hmm," in another flurry of magic they were in the bedroom, stark naked against each other, mouths roaming from lips, cheeks, ears, necks, anywhere they could find placement.

"Wow, was that magic? What the hell is going on in this town Madam Mayor?" Emma joked as she pushed Regina back on the bed and crawled over her heaving body, mouth descending quickly on pert nipples and darkened areolas, flicking swiftly before grabbing a hold of one with her teeth and pinching the other one.

"More…" Emma switched her mouth to the other breast and gave it the same attention as she did the first but decided a change of pace was in order as she maneuvered to plunge two fingers into Regina's dripping core.

"Holy hell, you are soaked. Really the roleplay?" Emma sounded shocked that Regina would be that into it, but she did initiate it so she might as well go with it. The blondes fingers worked the brunette up nicely, panting as her body reacted to Emma's ministrations, stroking long and curling to hit her front wall. "Turn over."

Regina all groaned in protest, not wanting Emma to stop what she was doing, there could be plenty of orgasms tonight but Emma wants to switch positions now.

"You were the one that said—" Emma tried to explain that it was her that wanted this position in the first place.

"Okay okay…" The brunette groaned as she rolled to position herself, ass up for Emma's viewing pleasure.

"Your ass, always, just wow—" Emma rubbed her hands along the slender back and waist of the lithe brunette, feeling their way as she grabbed hold of hips and squeezed tightly, bringing her own to meet the firm roundness that was Regina. "Do you want a toy?" Emma asked teasingly, as Regina's ass rubbed against Emma's front, the blonde obliging her by swiping a couple fingers through the still swollen, wet folds, teasing a little further until she found the swollen little nub that was begging for attention.

In a swirl of magic Emma felt harnessed around her hips, looking down and she had on a traditional strap-on. Emma had some experience with one, not much through, she didn't really advertise with her women lovers that she was capable, usually they were more than satisfied with mouth or fingers.

"Fuck me Swan." Her command was firm and rigid and her body was more than ready for it, Emma wasting no time in lining herself up with Regina's dripping core and pushing it swiftly. "Fuck!" To the hilt Emma felt herself bottom out but it didn't faze the brunette much as she started pushing herself forward and back onto the toy.

Emma held still as Regina helped herself to the cock before reaching up and grabbing a fistful of dark hair, "Whose fucking who tonight huh Madam Mayor?" Emma's hips finally caught up to what Regina wanted and pounded relentlessly into the howling brunette, pulling her head back by her hair. "Didn't you tell me to fuck you huh? Is this what you want?" Emma let go of her hair and grabbed her hips harshly, digging her nails into the soft flesh, surely leaving marks as she thrust hard and rough against Regina over and over again. "You didn't even want to feel 'me' you wanted a toy…I should be insulted." Regina's eyes opened wide as the thrusts got harder, Emma showing her more dominant side to the brunette one on one now. Emma thought long and hard about her next move but she wanted to try it, not sure if Regina would be receptive but she had too…she quickly raised her hand and brought it down to the writhing ass below her, earning a growl of approval.

"Again…" she heard her squeak out, Regina loved it, more than she ever would let on. It stung and it spurred her on for more.

"Oh, you do like it, my my Madam Mayor you do like it rough don't you?" Emma slowed her thrusting for a moment, letting the brunette rest, until slapping hard on the right cheek before doing the same to the left. Her body failed her as she slumped into the bed, enjoying the pain Emma had inflicted on her ass, it burned in the most pleasant of ways. Emma's body followed, never once leaving the tight little cavern of her pussy, Emma's breasts grazed along the back of the brunette, stimulating gently. "Are you ready to come?"

Regina nodded swiftly, knowing it wasn't going to take much more as Emma began to grind against her backside, stimulating the tightened walls of the brunette tenfold. Her breathing increased rapidly as the slow shallow thrusts further stimulated outside as well as inside, and hitting her g-spot just perfectly. Regina arched her ass further up against Emma, wanting more and more of what the blonde was giving her, Emma pushed herself upright again giving Regina room to position herself for what she truly wanted.

"More of that huh?" Emma grabbed her hips firmly, nails again, digging in to her hips as she started long slow thrusts. Dark green eyes entranced by the wet cock slipping in and out of the groaning brunette. Emma picked up the pace again, this time long swift strokes, making sure to keep Regina steady with her, "rub your clit Regina, come for me." The brunette reached under herself, slowly starting a slow pattern around her clit, breathing intensifying again as Emma's thrusts became stronger and harder, practically knocking her off her balance.

"Oh please, oh my God please!" Regina begged, she had been on edge for so long, after getting Emma off and all the interruptions, she was surely ready for her finale. "Right there—" her fingers moved back and forth quickly over her clit as Emma's thrusts never ceased, she recognized the brunettes tense muscles as her body started to quake around the intrusion. Emma kept going, she knew this from their first time together that seeing Regina all the way through her orgasm was the best bet for ultimate pleasure, she heard her gasping for air as her body shook in pleasure. Emma held their hips tight together as she felt Regina's body give out from under her, laying in a sated pile, breathing heavily.

"Wow…" Regina was the first to speak out, lying flat on her stomach, completely exhausted. Emma laid down next to her stroking along her back gently, the sheen of sweat prominent on them both.

"Yeah?" Emma wasn't about to toot her own horn but having sex with Regina was becoming her favorite thing in all the world next to eating and hanging out with Henry. The blonde smiled, thinking that's all should would need in her life; food, quality time with her son, and intimate moments with this utterly exhausted brunette. _Yup that's the life I want to lead._

"Sleep…" Regina muttered against her pillow, getting a small chuckle from Emma as the blonde willed her magic to rid herself of the toy harnessed around her hips.

"Yeah agree, we've got some company for breakfast in a few hours." She kissed the sweaty shoulder of the brunette and curled against her side, pulling the thin sheet over them. "I love you so much Regina, more than I can ever express."


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's another 'dry' chapter of talky talk, but ya'll wanted a 'story' so I can't have every chapter have smut and love but the next chapter is IT and it'll be filled with SwanQueen Smutty yumminess. Sorry for the delay, there was this concert I wanted to go too and live some life...hang out with my best gal ;-) (AKA get inspiration for smut)**

 **I realized that I did leave out Zelena in this story (oops). I really like her but I think with how this one played out it was ok, I replaced Zelena with Emma essentially. SwanQueen after all wasn't it!**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks for reading! :-***

* * *

"Mom can you pass the syrup please…" Henry was quiet as the awkward 'family' now gathered at the dining table in the large home. The two versions of Regina sat across from one another, Henry and Emma across from each other and David somewhere in between. The Queen and David weren't entirely prepared to be in the same room together but after much convincing from his daughter, he reluctantly stayed for the breakfast.

"So—how 'bout those apple pancakes, you know mom does make them best." Henry tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yeah your mom certainly does do make amazing pancakes." Emma took a mouthful not even minding everyone who watched her devour her food, if there was one thing Emma Swan loved more than her family and Regina it was her food…especially Regina Mills' food.

"Thank you." Regina was humble as she watched half of the crew devour her food, as the other two sat in awkward silence. "Can we talk about this? I mean we are all here for a common reason; finding a new home for the Queen correct?"

"Look I'm sorry, you can blame me. I'll go—" David attempted to push away from the table.

"David—" Regina tried

"Dad, no!" Emma slammed her hand down on the table, shocking everyone that looked on, "look I know it's strange, _trust me,_ but you've gotta get beyond this-this—whatever the hell it is between you. You got through it with Regina the first time, I know you can pull your shit together and get over it this time." She stared her father down, who was in shock that his daughter spoke to him in this way, "now would everyone settle the hell down and eat before I devour it all myself." She huffed and grabbed a piece of bacon, gnawing on it as David and the Queen glanced at one another.

"David I'm sorry, I want—forgiveness but I know it's hard—" The Queen was short in her response, keeping her persona strong in front of him, she didn't want to falter. This encounter _would_ be awkward with him, Snow would have been better. _Perfect idea!_ In a plume of purple the Queen and Charming disappeared…

"Ugh, why can't we just be normalish?" Emma huffed again and smacked her head down on the table.

"It would be too easy if our family was normal dear, these are the things that make our life exciting anymore. Storybrooke's daily drama, got to have something to grace the papers with." Regina smirked and took a bite of toast as Henry still happily dug into his pancakes.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa…" David was caught off guard as him and the Queen landed in the loft apartment.

"Look as much as I would love to continue this uncomfortable breakfast encounter with you, I'd much rather talk to Snow, she was who I needed to make peace with, not you. So, if you wouldn't mind?" She brushed down her gown and gestured for him to go kiss Snow and wake her up.

"What you can't break your own curse?" He sassed, getting cocky, thinking he had one up on her.

"Oh, and have the two of you trying to take me out? No, I do not think that wise." She smiled again, "I will give Regina ideas on breaking the curse but first I want my happy ending, I want to leave." She tried to soften her approach, showing him that there was something for him in return, that this was not all lost.

"Forgive me if trust isn't something I have grown to have with you after all these years." He sat on the edge of the bed, not really wanting Snow to wake up to the once Evil Queen hanging out in their loft, but, he knew their quarrel was indeed, between them.

"Let's get on with it Charming. Tick tock." She smirked again, waiting patiently, the shared love from Regina definitely testing her patience with the Charming clan.

"Don't scare her, she's going to be shocked you are here upon her waking." He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I am well aware and am prepared." She had it all planned out in her head, there was no reason to tell him how this was going to happen, she didn't need his approval. The Queen watched David out of the corner of her eye as she moved across the small loft to the dining table, magicking up some tea and seating herself waiting for him to make the next move. This little game had to be done strategically, she knew trust was going to be hard earned with these two but it needed to happen, forgiveness and acceptance, perhaps she felt it was part of her happy ending at this point.

David watched the Queen make herself at home, feeling bad he wanted to hurt the woman so terribly but there was a new aura about her, something more aloof and spry, not the Evil Queen set on revenge. This was completely different than he had ever experienced, this was the Regina that his wife knew as a little girl, only matured. He shook his head and looked at his wife, knowing the next few moments were going to be interesting between the two women and he was going to miss out on the biggest confrontation that has needed to happen since Regina split herself from the Queen. He made himself comfortable and sighed heavily before placing a chaste kiss on the lips of Snow…

She opened her eyes slowly, she knew she shouldn't be awake yet, there was no way that Charming was ready to come back to sleep. There was something slightly off…

"Hello Snow…"

The pixie-haired brunette sprang from the bed, shocked to see the Queen sitting at her dining room table enjoying a cup of tea.

"Would you like to join me? It's your favorite, I do harbor the _few_ memories of you as a child you know."

"Why are you here—what did you—" Snow stuttered as she approached the Queen, who showed no sign of fear or wavering from her spot as her former nemesis came forward.

"Come sit with me…" She tried again to coax Snow to calm down and join her. "Please, I really just want to apologize." She rose her brows, finally dropping the Queen façade a bit to show her true self to the young woman she once was a sort of mother too.

"Apologize?" Snow approached timidly as she sat opposite the Queen. "What happened with David?" She glanced down at the tea, hoping he wasn't in a spell induced sleep.

"He slept willingly, I needed to talk with you, after all _you_ are the one I probably need to apologize to most after myself—or Regina rather." The Queen was honest, she was trying to clear the air, clear all the tension that had been there for so long between these two. "I'm truly sorry Snow, for everything, all the pain and discomfort—I truly—" she broke, the tears shed gently down her soft skin and Snow's heart could do nothing but melt.

"Hey…" Snow grabbed her hand from across the table, squeezing gently, feeling this moment before with Regina, "It's okay. I wish it wasn't this easy for me to forgive you…" Snow too had tears welling in her eyes, "but I've already gone through this with Regina so it just seems so simple and natural for me to feel the same with you." Snow chuckled gently, both her and the Queen sat gently crying, "I've spent so much time fearing the moment we would meet, whether it was in battle or pleasantries, I'm truly glad it is this way." Snow grabbed her other hand and smiled gently. "This is the woman I grew up knowing, the woman that saved my life, the woman I knew you would come back to one day. Heart-broken, yes, but the kind soul that knew rescuing someone was what was right in her heart, I can tell your heart is stronger than ever."

The Queen sat there in shock, who knew after all these years she could grow to love this woman that made her life complete hell for so long. From being the Evil Queen, in her darkest moments hating herself, to Regina; Mayor of Storybrooke, revenge on Snow White was always her goal, to make her life hell since the little brat had caused so much strife in the first place. Now here she was, sitting in the small loft apartment in a modernized city, forgiving her former enemy, how love can change a person.

"I don't know how you have such hope and strength _and_ faith, after everything I put you through. I am so sorry." The watery smile was mimicked on both faces, it was an emotional moment for both women.

"You are forgiven…again." Snow smiled as the women sat in silence, before the Queen spoke up quietly.

"I denied your husband sustenance so we could have this little discussion but I'm sure you are welcome to breakfast with my other half and—" she was bashful in her request almost, fearing rejection again, though she knew deep down that wouldn't come now. _Family._

"Sure, but can we grab Neal on the way?" Snow wondered why the young boy wasn't with David this time but under the circumstances understood why he was missing from the tiny loft. Though the Queen always had a soft spot for children, she also forced them to send their first to a strange land to protect her. She couldn't blame him for being slightly cautious.

The Queen squeezed Snow's hand tightly, smiling at the young brunette, before magicking them away yet again.

* * *

"Oh!" Emma was eating her weight in pancakes, no doubt slightly stressed at all the familial strife that had happened in the last few days. She wasn't entirely prepared when the Queen reappeared with a different member of her family and her baby brother. "Welcome back, good morning mom," Emma practically oozed sarcasm.

"Hi, say hi Neal, say hi to Emma." She pretended to wave the boys arm to his older sister, getting a big smile out of the blonde woman whose heart seemed to soften at the interaction.

"Regina is in the kitchen," Emma looked at the Queen as she spoke, who nodded in confirmation and strode off to the kitchen to find her counterpart.

"Welcome back." Regina's back was to the Queen as she washed a few dishes in the sink, no doubt taking out her own tensions on cleaning, _better than a slew of fireballs thrown around the house._

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave that swiftly—he was driving me crazy." The Queen tried to explain herself to her better half as Regina turned to look at her.

"You don't have to explain that one to me, I get it. He has always been the more idiotic of the two, and I wonder where Emma gets that trait from? So, did you get to talk to Snow?" Regina rose her brows at her counterpart.

"Yes, I believe we are in a good place." She smiled thinking of how easily all that happened for them. "It was so easy, it's so strange to think I harbored so much hate for so long, but since you and her and come such a long way together it was relatively simple for her to forgive me, it's odd." She got lost in thought while speaking until Regina cleared her throat, bringing her back to the present, "I think I'm ready now, I feel as if there is nothing left here for me to do." She huffed gently, trying to think of any other unfinished business that needed attended too.

"Moms, is everything ok?" Henry walked in delivering plates of dirty dishes to the sink at the perfect time.

"I think it's time to send the Queen home Henry." Regina smiled at the Queen, whose eyes lit up at the idea of finally having her happy ending.

* * *

"Thank you, truly Regina." She smiled, her eyes filled with tears as the family gathered in the living room, wanting to wish the Queen well towards her fresh start. It was the first time Regina or the Queen truly remembered a positive reason to gather for her, birthdays as the Queen were dull and even ignored as Regina lived in Storybrooke. She didn't have reason to have family gatherings because the only family that really truly mattered was Henry, that was all she ever needed, but now, this group of people was her everything.

"Are you ready, _mom?"_ Henry smiled at the Queen holding the book in his lap, pen at the ready. He was happy to give this to her, she really had redeemed herself and while it was beyond him the whole story, he was glad his moms were happy as well. As long as no one truly got hurt, _I guess besides Hook,_ then all would be well eventually. The Queen nodded towards Henry as he began to write in the storybook; _'The Evil Queen, went to the place where she could get a fresh start.'_

It was simple, she knew where she was going and Regina harbored suspicion on where she was going but it need not be told aloud, as she was surrounded by a bright light and was magicked out of this realms existence.

"Do you think she'll be happy?" Emma stared off to where the Queen once stood.

"Yes, I think she will." Regina smiled at Emma as she grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly for reassurance. "Very happy."

* * *

 **Ok it's getting down to it guys, I'm going back to just Emma/Regina and smut for the grand finale! I'm hoping I can do ya'll justice with this and I'm glad to have such excited readers. Hopefully the last will leave you sweating it out ;-) I aim to please what can I say.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry these subsequent chapters are shorter but when you want to tell a story and it comes out in chunks then I get shorter chapters. ANYWAYS, this was supposed to be the last chapter but sometimes when writing one thing leads to another and dammit I'll have to write another chapter. HA! (Lucky for you, sucky for me) I just can't control my brain to finger thing.**

 **I'm happy ya'll are still enjoying, here is a little sexy drabble of domestics mixed with a bit of power play, some light bondage, and some oh so sexy shower sex. OH and a little time jump.**

 **I'm sorry for any mistakes, like I said in the last few chapters I've gotten lazy about proof reading just trying to finish. :-***

* * *

"Oh God Reg—" Emma was panting heavily, trying to control her breathing as her brunette goddess was under the thin sheets, working her mouth magic like Emma had gotten so used to experiencing the last few months.

Lapping at Emma's swollen wet folds was by far Regina's favorite thing to do with the blonde, especially when it was her wake up call. She had tried other methods to rouse the blonde early in the morning but after a couple weeks of nothing when she'd snuggle up to her and kiss her neck she found the best way was a quick probe into the blonde's core was a sure-fire way to get Emma going for the day when they needed to get out of bed.

Her tongue flicked quickly against the swollen clit of the blonde, as 3 fingers stroked her g-spot, earning deep groans from the lazy woman. She found after some time that alternating strokes on either side of Emma's clit followed by wrapping her lips around the swollen organ was the quickest way to drive her wild.

"Oh FUCK!" Emma tensed as her body wracked with waves of pleasure under Regina's never-ending assault on her dripping folds. Her tongue flicking harshly over the twitching bud, prolonging Emma's pleasure, "ohmygodpleasestop…." It was rushed out quickly but Emma was overly sensitive and now very much awake.

"Are you going to get out of bed now?" Regina sat on her haunches, the thin sheet wrapped around her shoulders like a cape.

"Not if you wake me up every morning looking like a Goddess, fuck you are incredible." Emma sighed as she let her body wake up a bit, stretching her legs out around Regina and her arms above her head, making herself comfortable yet again.

Regina smirked as she watched Emma's eyes drift close again, thinking quickly on her feet she used magic and wrapped Emma's hands to the bedframe in an invisible tether. Emma's eyes popped open right away, as Regina dipped down yet again to taste the blonde form below her.

"Oh God, please…please no no no, I'm so sensi—" her voice was cut short as Regina lapped again at the wet folds, Emma moaned uncontrollably against the brunette's ministrations. Soft, wet circles around the blondes clit and she was panting again, so very close to another orgasm. Regina teased the wet entrance with her fingers, drawing out long strokes along her front wall, as her lips wrapped gently on the swollen nub, sucking gently. "Oh yes…there, right there—" Regina stopped suddenly, leaving Emma panting on the edge.

"Get. Out. Of. Bed." Regina rose from her position, full on authority, magically untying Emma's hands. "No touching either," the brunette wandered towards the en-suite, leaving Emma a mess of frustration. "Come on Emma we have a council meeting!" Regina barked from the bathroom, causing the blonde to jump from the bed and into the bathroom with her girlfriend.

"I don't wanna—" Emma watched Regina step into the shower, biting her lip as she tilted her head to watch the curvy backside of the brunette slip into the steaming shower. "You know if I jump in with you, we are going to be later." She stared at the silhouette of her gorgeous girlfriend through the glass door, her hands ran up and into her hair, washing gently before running her hands over her beautiful skin.

"So, go shower down the hall or learn to control your libido." Regina was on fire this morning, sure she was horny and staying in bed with Emma and calling out for the day was becoming something of a habit but this was a city meeting that only happened quarterly, it needed to be attended by both women.

"Henry is in there, I heard the shower." Emma shifted on her feet, she knew the brunette would be pissed if they were late.

Regina was done, she peeked her head out of the glass door, and caught the blonde staring, her blonde hair a mess around her shoulders and her chest and cheeks flushed from arousal.

"Get in here now…" Emma followed orders to the tee. If there was one thing about Regina that she had learned in dating her is that she was a stickler for punctuality and control. Occasionally she'd let loose but more often than not, she would see Regina in business mode when work was concerned.

Emma stepped into the steaming shower, quickly switching places with Regina to wet her own body down. Regina quickly took charge of the blonde, pressing her front against the tile wall, her forearm rested against her mid back, cheek pressed against the wall.

"Why do you have to make getting ready in the morning so difficult?" The brunette's other hand grazed down Emma's back and ass, caressing it gently before slipping fingers into the crevice and down farther until she felt the blondes soaking folds from her earlier teasing. Emma moaned in relief as fingers pressed inside of her, starting up a steady rhythm.

"Oh please—" She was desperate, she had only one orgasm then Regina left her teetering on the edge of another, Regina was a master of the tease but she would never leave Emma hanging that long. The blonde loved the possessive side of Regina, it was something that had toyed with occasionally.

"What Em- _ma?_ Do you think you get to come yet? Hm? You know at this point we will have to use magic to get to work on-time. You so desperately want my fingers in your dirty little cunt, you can't hold off to wait until at least a lunch break, I should make you wait—"

"Oh please no, please Regina—" Emma fought against Regina's hold, not hard but enough to play along with this little façade. The brunette pushed her fingers deep in Emma, barely moving as she curved her body around the blonde, husking in her ear.

"You better show me how badly you want this orgasm Emma." She smirked and released the blonde, pulling her fingers away from Emma again, not giving her that satisfaction without her own first. Regina laid her head against the back of the wall as Emma got down to her knees, nipping at the beautiful toned legs of the brunette beauty before her. The warm water cascading down Emma's crown and back, as she knelt at her Queen's feet, giving praise for the care she had given her this morning as a wakeup call. Emma knew she couldn't waste time as she tilted Regina's hips to latch onto her more than aroused center, _holy hell._ Regina was soaked, as usual when they did a bit of power play, Emma's tongue dove into the wet crevice, seeking out her clit, flicking harshly over the swollen nub. Regina fisted Emma's hair, wanting to force more of the blonde against her, grinding herself against Emma's talented mouth.

"Fuck—" Emma's new favorite thing was hearing Regina curse in pleasure, it was so utterly satisfying to hear the former Queen, throw out dirty words while they were having sex. It spurred the blonde on as she lapped and nibbled at the brunette's swollen, drenched folds, earning deep groans from the panting woman above her. Emma draped a leg over her shoulder, getting a better angle for her to finish her off, "Oh yes, Emma—fuck yes—" her breathing stopped as Emma latched onto the swollen clit, sucking and flicking at the appendage, the blondes fingers worked into the mix as she pushed two fingers into the seeping wetness, curling against the front wall. Regina gasped as her body spasmed around Emma's intruding fingers, the blondes other hand holding her upright, knowing this position was hard to stay standing in after a while.

Emma removed her mouth, smiling up at her Queen, grinning like the cocky fool she was when she knew she did a good job. If there was one thing that Regina absolutely loved about Emma it was her cocky attitude, at this point in their relationship it was playful but Regina loved teasing the blonde about it as her smug little grin graced her lips.

"Was that all you got?" The brunette smirked at the dripping blonde, water falling down her shoulders as her arrogant grin faded and she stood slowly in her spot, saddened that she felt like she failed.

"I'm sorry, I—"

As quickly as she began Regina spun her in her spot, magically pining her to the wall, her cheek once again on slick, wet tile as her body raced back to its previously excited state. Regina placed her arm yet again on the blondes upper back, holding her in place as her other hand sought after her drenched center, she knew how worked up the blonde got while pleasing that this should really be simple. _But will I let it be simple?_ Regina smirked at her inner thoughts, as her fingers finally found their goal, pinching gently at wet, swollen nether lips of the blonde. Emma pushed back as much as she could, trying to get more stimulation from Regina, her moans telling the brunette how much more she needed.

"What is it my dear," Regina husked in her ear, "do you want to come now?" She teased, as three of her fingers worked Emma at a steady speed, but not enough to give her what she wanted. "Are you going to listen next time? When I tell you it's time to get up?" Her fingers pressed deep within the blonde, curling downward to hit her g-spot just perfectly.

"Oh, Gods yes! Please, oh please-I'll be good I promise." The blonde howled, ready to explode for her Queen, to show her she could be well behaved.

"Oh, promises, promises Emma. It never changes." Regina was using her voice to tease the blonde, knowing how much it affected her. Her fingers pounded relentlessly into her swollen pussy, the brunette starting to feel the telltale sign that she was going to push her overboard this time, and she wasn't going to stop. "Are you going to come Princess?" Regina said it, it wasn't something they had played a lot with but Emma's royal birth title, came into play about a month into their dating and every time it sent her body soaring to new heights.

The blondes muscles quivered slightly before tightening around Regina's three fingers, Emma gasping, feeling light headed and all sorts of pleasurable. Regina's fingers never ceased as Emma came, her clit was left untouched, throbbing for some sort of attention as most of the focus was on penetrating until Regina was ready for her to reach her second high. The brunette could feel Emma's muscles starting to slow down and pulled her other hand down around the front of her, seeking out that little nub that would be her undoing. Grazing over tight nipples, causing the blondes body to twitch and spasm in excitement, she quickly moved south, forming a V-shape and rubbing the blondes clit quickly. Firm strokes, with little pinches between strokes and Emma was trying to pull away, her body overly sensitive from her previous orgasm.

"Uh uh Emma, you are going to come again, you wanted this so bad that you are going to come again." Regina was firm in her demand as her stroking on the blondes clit increased, swiping back and forth quickly over the swollen nub as her fingers stroked at a steady pace within her again.

"Oh God—I can't—" Emma panted, she felt so good that there was no way she could top how she was feeling.

"You _will._ " That was it, Regina gave it all she had, stroking the soft spongey spot on the blondes front wall and swiftly flicking her fingers back and forth over her clit.

"FUCK!" Regina let the magic tethers go, as her blonde princess spasmed in every pleasurable way. Her body twitching and wanting to fall to the floor, only being held up by Regina's body up against her own, kissing her neck and shoulder gently, coaxing her into a more relaxed state filled with love and affection over power.

"Are you ok?" Regina husked in her ear, getting a slight nod in return.

"Fuck yes, wow…" Emma sat on the shower floor, trying to gather herself as Regina rinsed herself off, smiling at the sated blonde. _This is the life I lead, fucking the town sheriff and running late._

* * *

"Well that could have been worse." Regina sighed as her and Emma entered her office, after the city council meeting.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for us to be that late, I'm sorry." Emma did indeed feel guilty for them running late, the whole group was gossipy most of the meeting about 'the mayor and town sheriff being late yet again.'

"Emma you know I love you but if I have to cut you off for you to learn a lesson you know—" Regina tried to lightly threaten the blonde.

"Punctuality got it." The blonde smiled and nodded. "I'll start setting my alarm, maybe I should get up and start running again. Not that the workout I get with you isn't enough but I get it, people are starting to gossip more."

"We have the rest of our lives." Regina smiled and pulled the blonde closer, wrapping her arms around her waist before resting delicate hands on a pert backside and kissing her gently on soft lips. "Mmm, I'll never tire of kissing you my dear."

The meeting went off without a hitch minus their tardiness, actually it was a short simple one. There had been no current issues that were pressing enough to need instant attention. Everyone had become accustomed to the women being late whenever they were to show up together, calling it the 'honeymoon' phase of their relationship. They needed to get all the kinks worked out, _if they all only knew._ Everything was sort of routine in Storyrbooke currently, Regina and the Queen had found a way to keep contact cross-realms, which was not only wonderful for their relationship but also the connections that could be made across _all_ realms. It made dealings with other villains or potential issues a bit easier to handle if people knew what was coming.

*Knock, knock*

Regina made her way to the office door, releasing her blonde beauty before they got too carried away with one another yet again.

"Snow? Charming? What's going on? Is everything okay?" She was concerned, she hated seeing the two Charmings together it usually meant trouble in their little piece of paradise.

"Mom? Dad?" Emma wandered over and looked at her parents. It was finally nice to address them both together, it took some reading and some mind bending to figure a way around the curse, but the Queen had left Regina with clues that finally was able to be pieced together and free them of the sleeping curse that kept them apart. _Now they can be just as annoying as Emma and myself with PDA's._

"Ladies we need to have a talk." David was honest as he shut the door behind them and approached the two women.

"Is everything ok?" Emma too was suspicious of her parents, this didn't seem like them.

"Look, we know it's been busy the last couple months and so we wanted to suggest—and it's just a suggestion…that you guys take a weekend away. Or a week—" Snow rose her brows at the two women making sure she knew exactly what she was implying as David's eyes wandered, not wanting to think about all the trouble Regina could get into with his daughter.

"Guys come on, it's fine. Regina, we are good right?"

"We insist, I think we can handle the town if you two take off for a weekend to get all the mush out." David pushed for them as well to head out for the weekend.

"Mush David? That's what you come up with?" Regina poked fun at him, as they stood there accusing Emma and Regina of dilly dallying the last few months.

"The town is talking." Snow rose her brows again, knowing how gossip spread over the town quickly.

"No doubt that was your doing Snow?" Again, Regina was accusatory, as she rose a playful brow at her once nemesis.

"No, in fact, it was not. My hands are clean in this, I've been too busy supporting your relationship and trying to make the most of my _own_ time with David with Neal being around. Surely you two know what it's like to try and get a little private time with a teenager hanging around the house?" Emma and Regina blushed, knowing on more than one occasion of being interrupted by their teenage son because they can't seem to make it to the bedroom before they get lost in one another.

"Fine. We'll go, next weekend." Regina rose her brows in question, surely that was enough time to get everything prepared.

"Really?" Emma looked at her girlfriend, shocked that she so easily agreed to this getaway. "Aww babe, our first vacation as a couple that doesn't involve evil queens or wicked witches or ogres, I couldn't be more excited." She playfully hugged the brunette, receiving an eyeroll in return as Snow and David chuckled as well.

"We've got it all handled Regina don't you worry about a thing." David was reassuring again, it truly would be the best thing for them, to escape and not worry about Henry or anyone else interrupting a perfect intimate weekend away with Emma.

* * *

 **Hmmm where am I going to take the ladies on a weekend getaway, well only one place would fit the WHOLE story idea...lets see how much trouble I can cause hm? ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Welcome back, sorry it has taken me WAYYYYY longer than I anticipated. I got busy with vacations (because I want my vacations) and back to school for kids, you know life bullshit. I'm in the midst of writing the next chapter already so hopefully won't be too long of a wait on the 'fun stuff'...yup this is a tease chapter about what happened.**

 **Teasing but no sex...yet ;-)**

 **Thanks for sticking with me guys! Mwah Mwah!**

* * *

"Regina are you sure about this? I mean we are crossing realms for vacation?" The blonde sighed heavily, lifting luggage in both hands, "why did I ever think a life with you would be simple?" Emma was ready to go but Regina's little twist on her vacation idea had her having second thoughts.

"Oh, come on, the Queen said we'd be welcome to stay in the castle and enjoy the time away. Don't tell me you aren't the least bit curious of how it would have been being a princess?" Regina was trying to be reassuring and excite Emma a little further.

"Oh, speaking of the Queen, I mean she has Robin now, are we looking for a repeat performance? Are you guys going to fight over who sleeps where? I mean that was _your_ chambers too." Emma rose her brows as she hauled their final luggage down into Regina's vault. It was the safest space to keep portals and magic at this point, they needed to keep the cross-realm knowledge low-key, what better way than through Regina's vault, in both worlds.

"It's her home now, we will take a guest room…" the brunette became slightly testy with the blondes bickering at her idea. Sure, Emma wanted to get away but this was the enchanted forest and the last time she was there it was not under pretty circumstances, it was terrifying and now she was being asked to go back willingly…on a vacation. "As far as other things go, we'll just play it by ear when we get there. All I asked was if it would be okay to stay for a couple days as a couple getaway and she completely understood and agreed that the castle would be best. Plenty of food and help, though you might have to dress the part a little more if we go out somewhere, they are trying to rebuild the kingdom after all." She shrugged, she knew it would be easy to throw on toned-down Queen garb but Emma might protest a little more.

"No—no, I'm not wearing a dress, no gown no nothing, just no." Emma put her foot down at that, granted she didn't hate it but she wasn't as comfortable and if they were going to be casual, she wanted to be casual…preferably naked with Regina.

"I know Em, I've already thought about it and am way ahead of you. The Queen is having male clothes brought in for you, size in mind obviously. It isn't unheard of for sexes to cross dress." She was curt in her response, knowing it would please Emma to know there was going to be clothes especially for her, it was really a simple thing but God forbid she threw Emma for a loop. "So, what do you say, are you ready to go? It won't be as bad as you think or I wouldn't have suggested it."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Emma had no choice but to trust Regina on this one. Part of her was nervous to go back to the Enchanted Forest, it was the place her family called home for so long and she was going to a place that was known for its darkness just as long. It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows in the Enchanted Forest, though she secretly hoped things were looking up now that the Queen was happy and starting her own life with Robin, maybe it was a beautiful place and if Regina could feel peace and calm there then Emma would follow her on this journey, who knows maybe it could turn out to be enjoyable for everyone involved.

"Yeah, let's go…" Emma smiled at her girlfriend, receiving a large smile in return. They joined hands, luggage in tow, and walked through the intricate doorway portal.

"It's about time you showed up, I've been waiting…" The Queen had waited their arrival on her side, knowing all too well that it would have taken some convincing by Regina to get Emma through that damn portal.

"Sorry, you called it. I got held up." Regina rolled her eyes, addressing the blonde who toted some luggage.

"Hello Em- _ma_ ," the Queen not so subtly checking out Emma's physique with a raised brow, "have you been running again? Or is this one all the work out you need?" The Queen smirked as she caught the strong back and more toned looking physique compared to the last time she saw her. There was no doubt Emma Swan was an athletic woman, part of the reason she was attracted to the blonde in the first place, she knew she'd be an excellent bed partner. The Queen bit her lip, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Stop." Regina had stopped her other half from getting Emma too worked up by flirting alone, she knew the affect she had on the blonde, having two of her only made it worse. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

"I have arranged a guest room for you to stay in, I'm sure it'll be a big difference from what you were used too when we lived here before but there is two of us so—" The Queen sauntered off down a long corridor, meeting a pair of large doors as she magically opened them, the two women caught up with her and followed suit, making their way through the castle.

"I understand, I appreciate you letting us stay here. I told Emma it would be a nice for her to get a taste of her background." The three of them strode along, making small talk as they wandered towards the guest chambers.

"You've done some upgrades since I saw the dark castle last..." Emma wasn't the first to notice but she was the first to speak up about it.

"Well it's no longer a place of death, no longer a place that people fear. I _am_ trying to run an actual kingdom here, it's still business. Believe it or not I am actually a decent Queen, just as Regina is a wonderful mayor. We may have fought mother about it and the way it all happened was difficult but when it came down to it I adjusted to ruling quite naturally, I'm sure I have mother's structure to thank for that." They rounded a corner and approached another set of doors, Regina didn't even recognize this area of the castle. "I have redone quite a bit, Robin's _friends_ stay here quite often as a place to regroup so I've had to add some space, however this space I thought of when Regina sent me word of a possible trip she would be making."

"So, you've picked up architecture in your free time?" Regina sassed herself.

"You know we've always had an interest in architecture Regina, behold my ode to the classical roman world, though darker in comparison." The doors opened slowly, revealing a decently sized room, (not the Queen's chambers but still plenty of space for what they needed it for), a large four poster bed on the side wall, decorated in navy blue, teal and cream, a beautiful tapestry along the far wall along with small, ornate pillar framed vanity with cushions that matched the navy and teal bedding. "There is a wardrobe there for all your clothes _and_ I might have gone a tad overboard on creating a beautiful bathing tub…" the Queen flushed thinking about all the fun the wash room could be for them…dangerous but fun. As she crossed the room and opened the far door, revealing a large dark stone tiled room with tall Romanesque pillars and a built-in bath. "There are access points under the edge there to light small fires, light the fire, it heats the stone and so forth…the water is refreshed magically as to—"

"I got it." Regina nodded in understanding that fresh running water wasn't brought in every day, magic helped wonderfully for sanitary purposes.

"Wow Your Majesty, who knew you had such a soft spot for mine and Regina's relationship." Emma wiggled her brows. The Queen getting slightly stuffy at Emma's response, even though she knew she jested as her position stiffened and she became formal again.

"Yes well I just—" The Queen began.

"Thank you." Regina was trying to ease discomfort that had set in both Emma and the Queen. "It's beautiful, I'm sure it will be a wonderful couple of days." Regina smiled at her other half, meaning no disrespect.

"Dinner is at sundown, otherwise you have free reign of the castle, and kitchen Miss Swan. My chambers and thrown room are off limits, though you are me I still want the respect I deserve as Queen, as you can see I'm being more than accommodating."

"Yes, of course we understand, Your Majesty." Regina was being facetious and rolled her eyes at her other half.

"I shall leave you and see you for dinner then." She turned and made her way towards the door again, "Oh there are clothes in the wardrobe for Miss Swan, I assume you can take care of your own clothing Regina." The two brunettes nodded in understanding of one another and in a plume of purple magic the Queen was gone.

"Did I do something wrong already?" Emma turned to look at Regina in question, not sure if she had upset the Queen in some way.

"I'm sure it's hard for her because she, like me, shares some affection for you—obviously confusing mentally because of her love for Robin here. They have grown quite the relationship together, so I'm sure she's conflicted and will sort out her feelings. Give her some time and space." Regina explained in quick minimal detail so Emma may understand what the Queen was feeling.

"Why don't we get all our things situated then food right?" Emma sounded hopeful.

"Always thinking with your stomach Emma…" Regina laughed as they made their way to the bedroom area of the large room.

"I have to admit, it's very beautiful here." Emma smiled at the brunette, silently thanking her in her own way for making this happen for them. She wandered around the room, checking out all the little details, coming to the far side of the room to look out the small balcony, overlooking the vegetation below. "They aren't slaves, are they?" Emma looked at the workers down in the castle fields.

"It's a job, and a decent paying one at that, she is a fair ruler. They are not tortured, but they know what is expected of them as any mistake could leave a family starving…" Regina joined the blonde on the balcony looking to the fields below. Emma still was confused, it was a different world than she was used too, she grew up in and out of homes, but this was so different and as she watched the workers they genuinely seemed happy to be at the Queen's aide.

"It's really just how this world works Emma, understand that. You are royalty, I know you don't feel it but you are, just as I am and the Queen. Your mother and father as well…" She hugged Emma from behind, reassuring her that this is the norm for this world and that she would need to accept that, and if Regina were being honest there had been a _lot_ of changes the Queen had brought with her when she left Storybrooke, she was proud of her other half and the small accomplishments.

"Come on let's get changed, I'll give you a tour and we'll meet the Queen for dinner." The brunette smiled and kissed Emma's neck gently, before the blonde turned in her arms and meeting her for a soft, simple kiss that held so much adoration for one another. Emma continued to back Regina further into the room pressing fully against her, hands roaming down her back and to her curvaceous backside.

"Do we have too?" Emma wanted to be distracted from all the frightening memories the castle held, she didn't want to think about the guards and the field workers or the Queen. She cared only about Regina and the room that was all for them, _we could christen this whole room,_ she thought playfully.

"Emma, she will be disappointed if we skip out on dinner. Robin is gone for a while on a hunting party with some of his men." Regina's brows rose, wondering if that was what was bothering the blonde.

"I'm sorry Regina," the blonde finally sighed in defeat, "I know we all ended on a good note, and you and her have talked about things but there is just a little uncertainty here is all." Emma didn't want to bring up her own insecurities but sometimes these things needed to be addressed, "I mean we've roleplayed your outfits from the enchanted forest, and you know what they do for me…they fucking kill me. You are so—which mean she-" Emma blushed and groaned thinking of the sexy nights she let Regina have her naughty way with her pretending to be the Queen, Emma was a puddle of arousal when the playing ended and sex finally became the forefront. The blonde was embarrassed, admitting that her problem lied with the Queen and the mischief she knew she was capable of causing, _and not to mention two times the aroused state with the both of them being around._

"I see…" the brunette spoke quietly, causing Emma to panic.

"Regina, I'm sorry—I'm—look I'm sorry, let's get changed. You can give me that tour then we can eat huh?" Emma tried to redeem herself, not sure what was on Regina's mind or how to address this problem of hers sooner.

Regina didn't really have a problem, but making the blonde think she had a problem and watching Emma sweat about it the whole tour was more pleasure than she could have ever hoped for on their first few hours at the castle. They had wandered halls, careful to avoid the certain areas she knew the Queen didn't want them going but also, she loved showing Emma _their_ history, though it was dark. The dark castle no longer harbored much darkness, sure the Queen could still be threatening, she had to be, but overall there was a sense of peace amongst the castle staff and the villagers that worked at the castle daily.

Regina gave Emma a chance to talk to some of the field workers, giving the blonde an idea of what it was like, she even got down and a little dirty pulling up some potatoes and carrots for the nights meal. Regina didn't mind watching the blonde do a little grunt work, the new leather pants stretched along her ass fantastically, the brunette couldn't stop looking at the blonde as she made small talk with the garden workers.

She eyed the blonde as they approached one another, Regina knew she had to be careful, out and about as she may have been a guest but she did strike a similarity to their ruler. Her own dress was a simple red gown with black embroidery, though very form fitting, Emma practically dropped to her knees when she saw her change into it.

"Having fun my dear?" Regina teased the blonde who had arms full of potatoes and carrots.

"Yes, actually. They told me I could take these in and we could have them for dinner." Emma was proud of herself and her hard work, hoping it would show the brunette that she could fit in.

"Free labor." Regina pointed out that Emma had just been taken advantage of as cheap labor for the workers to get her out of their hair. The blonde's jaw dropped at the admission, "you may be a guest to the Queen, but they don't care, they would do anything to get you out of their way so they can produce more to earn more. It's just how it works my love." Regina shrugged and turned to walk back up the steps into the castle, Emma at her heels.

"Well that's crap, I'm sticking with you," Emma huffed her annoyance, her arms still full of produce as they made their way to the kitchen. Regina laughed at her pouting but it was quite a learning curve being here for Emma.

"You can deposit them here and they will wash and cook them when it's time. Why don't you go get cleaned up a bit and you can meet with me in the library, do you remember the way?"

"You don't want to come back with me huh?" Emma flirted as she wiggled her brows.

"I already had someone that smelled of dirt and forest once, I much rather prefer _your_ scent my dear." Regina flirted back with the blonde, "library, I just wanted to gather a few books for the room, in case we tire of other _activities_." She winked and sauntered off, leaving the blonde antsy for what was to come.

Emma strode off from the kitchen and after a few mishaps, found her way back to her and Regina's chambers, the guards still stood on post. She did find it odd but maybe it was protection from other people who happened to wander the castle halls, maybe the Queen just wanted to make sure that they were not to be disturbed, this was as good as security as it got honestly.

"Hey guys what's up?" Emma tried to provoke them into conversation, knowing it wasn't going to go anywhere. They stood stoic as she would expect, the blonde laughed slightly thinking about the guards in England that stood still all the time. She thought that maybe these guards were under similar circumstances, trained and well versed in what went on within these castle walls. That was their life. "Hey it was worth a try."

"The Queen gave strict orders, Princess." One of the guards spoke up quickly.

"Princess really? Did she call me that?! Ugh…" Emma huffed in annoyance, "wait you know who I am for real? Like for real?" Emma's brows rose in question.

"Of course, Your highness." The other guard spoke in response, again quick and quietly.

Emma wasn't going to sit there and test them and their knowledge on her, she was more confused why the Queen would speak up to her guards about who exactly was staying at the castle. It seemed odd that she would give out that kind of information, _did this mean they knew that Regina was still Regina, that there was two of her?_ Emma mulled over her thoughts as she brushed passed the guards quickly and into her room, stripping her dirty clothes along the way.

"Jeez Emma what got you all huffy all the sudden?" Regina's voice piped up from the chaise lounge next to the fire.

"Jesus Regina! What are you doing here? I thought you went to the library." Emma gasped, breathing heavily in fright as she saw the brunette had made it back to the room before she did.

"I did, then teleported myself here." She smiled at the blonde, eyes raking her up and down as she stood now only in her undergarments, picking up her clothes swiftly and beating the dirt out of them before laying them along the back of a chair.

"'Gina, the Queen told the guards who I was, they called me 'princess' and 'your highness'…which I don't _hate_ but does that mean everyone knows who you are too? I mean isn't this dangerous? What if someone were to revolt or start talking, isn't she the least bit concerned—" Emma was cut off abruptly.

"I'm sure she has taken proper precautions to let her guard know, who is staying at the castle and the level of security and privacy needed." Regina rose and made her way towards Emma slowly and sensually.

"Why did you change?" Emma cocked her head, causing the brunette look down at herself.

"Oh—I guess old habits die hard," she laughed gently, "it's strange for me to be here too you know? Guess I'm used to some of the old dresses I used to wear." Black was indeed her color as it now showed up in snug leather pants and a high collared, studded dress coat that left her breasts spilling out for attention.

"Well I feel under dressed," Emma laughed as the brunette embraced her almost nude form, wrapping her arms around the slim waist of the blonde. Regina hummed in acknowledgment, kissing Emma's collar bone gently, "Mmm I can't get enough of some of those dresses on you 'Gina, so fucking sexy." The brunette chuckled at how easy Emma was excited about something so simple, as her lips continued their trail along breast bone and snuggling gently into the crook of the blondes neck. "Are you sure we have to go to dinner because we can stay right here and finish this now…" Emma's quiet voice was cut off when the brunette's lips met hers, quickly earning dominance over the increasingly aroused blonde. Regina shoved her tongue into the blondes mouth, taking everything Emma wanted to willingly give her as skilled fingers worked at the sensitive skin above the blondes backside, igniting fires within her.

Emma began to panic as Regina's insistence became unfamiliar, and then she knew…quickly shoving her away Emma knew.

"Ugh! What the hell?! See I told Regina, I told her you'd try something like this." Emma magicked herself dressed to get the Queen's roaming hands off her ass.

"Oh, come on Emma, I was only having a little fun. I miss you." She playfully batted her eyes at the blonde and pouted flirting on full display.

"Don't you have a boy toy now or something with Robin?" Emma snarked back at the Queen.

"We are together but he knows I am a Queen and like to have a little kinky fun every now and again. We have an understanding." She smirked in affirmation as Emma paced back and forth.

"If Regina were to catch you doing that she would have been furious! She trusts you, and not only that she trusts you with our safety in being here." Emma was trying to reason with the Queen, wondering why on Earth or any realm she would risk being killed or captured or trapped.

"It's ok Emma." The blonde was quickly caught off guard, as another husky voice popped up behind her, causing her to gasp and spin.

"Ok seriously you guys have stop with the magic and catching me off guard, I just can't." Emma double over and breathed in deeply, trying to get her heart rate back down to normal, she was on edge and slightly aroused, the combination wasn't a pleasant one at the moment. "Regina what the hell is going on?"

"Come on, don't tell me you don't want this at least a little bit?" Regina almost sounded hopeful as the Queen lounged back on the chaise next to the fire, letting the couple talk 'privately' for a moment. Emma walked swiftly grabbing Regina by the arm and pulling her to a corner of the room.

"You can't be serious?! Regina, we've talked about this, I thought this was supposed to be _our_ weekend?" The blonde was confused and not sure what Regina was expecting now, "I feel like you deceived me in coming here, like you had ulterior motives this whole time." Emma bowed her head in disappointment and frustration.

"No, Emma no—come on…" the brunette was trying to dig herself out of this small mishap that she thought Emma would be into, "…Emma you know you are enough for me. _Honestly_ , it didn't really cross my mind until we came and I mulled it over. _She_ must have had the same thought, but it wasn't planned Em, I swear to you." Regina grabbed the blondes hands and held them tightly in her own, "it's all fun and games ok? I mean I did have some pretty wicked ideas." She added humor to her defense to try and open her up into more exciting ideas.

"Yeah? I thought 'wicked' was your sister?" Emma retorted making Regina laugh slightly.

"Yes well, 'evil ideas' sounded a little dark for my sexual appetite these days." Emma squeezed her hands back and smiled meekly, giving Regina the reassurance they both needed to move forward.

"Alright, Your Majesty, we shall meet for dinner and see where the evening takes us, what do you say?" Regina spoke up finally, addressing her other half.

"Fair." The Queen gave a curt nod, understanding that this was sensitive for Emma because of how it all played out from the beginning. Regina and Emma had made leaps and bounds from their first time together when it was the three of them and it took many late-night talks to be able to communicate effectively an understanding of one another, honest and open communication was key for them both, bottling everything up never helped anyone. The Queen wandered over to the women, blatantly flirting with the blonde again, "I hope you have some energy _Princess._ I'll make it worth your while I promise."

"Do you typically keep your promises?" The blonde queried, eyeing the Queen suspiciously.

"I do today." She smirked and winked and disappeared in her signature purple smoke.

"Dammit I hate how easily you both turn me on," Emma groaned as her eyes glazed over from the anticipation she would feel the rest of the evening. "I hate her sometimes and I'm not thrilled about the whole situation but my fucking body says otherwise right now."

"You've got it coming from multiple angles, hopefully we can hit multiple angles later hm?" Regina smirked at the tortured blonde, "come on, doesn't the idea of having two of me on you get you riled up? Maybe we can turn this into a 'please Emma' kind of night…two tongues running along your skin, two sets of hands running over your sensitive flesh?" Emma groaned at the thought of the two Queen's having their dirty way with her.

"I fucking hate you." Emma laughed slightly and shook her head and how easy she was with the brunette, she was the only person that was able to turn her to mush with mere simple words. The deep throaty voice, the power, the aggression, _yup everything, I'm nothing more than a dirty whore for wanting all this._

Regina couldn't help but laugh, knowing all too well her words alone would drive the blonde wild most of the evening, and if she wanted to keep it going it was going to be those little words that would keep Emma interested.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Well I feel like an arse that I haven't gotten this out sooner but I ended up in a sexual pickle...yup that was as awkward for me to type as it was for you to read. It's really confusing and difficult to write an all girl 3-way, especially when it involves two who are look a-likes. HA! I mean it's hard enough writing a sex scene but throw twins in there and some other girl with girl parts and wetness and boobs...(yeah you get my point)**

 **So here is some fun; (warnings) we got Emma being more dominant of the 3 this time, some rough ass hitting, magic cock, face riding, cheating and deceiving (the Queen is with Robin technically so sorry to any OQ shippers).**

 **I'm not sure where to go from here...I have a plot twist in mind but I'm not sure I'm that invested in a STORY. I love the smutty one-shots typically, so you guys are lucky I enjoy your reviews and messages, so keep 'em coming if you want a bit more and I MIGHT indulge you.**

* * *

"Do you typically eat alone?" Emma was curious as the three women sat there making small talk, about little things really. How life was now that the Queen had been successful in rebuilding the kingdom in the Enchanted Forest, how she now had more allies instead of enemies, though she was still plenty feared harboring strong magic.

"Yes and no, usually Robin and I eat together in my chambers. Sometimes I'll humor the men and have a 'family' style dinner down here. Let them drink and be merry, it really depends on my mood." She shrugged.

"How is your mood these days?" Emma was genuinely curious.

"Are you insinuating something dear?" The Queen's brows rose at Emma, slightly insulted that she would think of her otherwise, after all she had made great strides.

"No—no! I'm sorry I didn't mean anything like that, I meant more with Robin." Emma took a hearty sip of her wine and focused on her food, trying to not be too defensive and recoil a bit to give the Queen space to answer.

"Things are well actually. It's nice when he goes away however, his trips give me room to breathe. I was alone for a very long time so that has been a learning curve on my part." The Queen smiled fondly thinking of her little relationship with Robin, it was nice to have someone that cared around but she still wasn't quite used to it at this point.

"So, if he is away and you enjoy your alone time, why agree to have us stay at the castle?" Emma questioned as Regina sat back, sipping at her wine as she watched the conversation between the blonde and her other half.

"I too thought it would be good for you, to give you a better experience than you have had on your few trips here, even in the wish realm." The Queen was smug as she looked at Regina, the two brunettes had talked much about this trip unbeknownst to Emma and they had agreed that Emma needed to know her roots, to know the world she came from. Peasant to hierarchy, she needed to see it all and this was the perfect opportunity to have her learn much about herself and to have a better relationship with the Queen. She was part of Regina, had a love of her own…apparently enough if Robin agreed to her naughty deeds with the two women. _The less he knows the better._

The women were silent for several minutes, finishing up their meals as the staff came and removed plates and dishes for washing, leaving a decanter of wine and some chocolate treats that Emma couldn't seem to get enough of.

"These are amazing…" Emma bit into a truffle, the center gooey and dripping down her chin, unknowingly teasing the two brunettes, who watched the chocolate trail melt until the blonde caught it with her tongue.

"Don't eat too many they have a hard liquor center and I very much would like for you to be awake for certain events tonight." Regina laughed as a cover and sipped her wine, watching Emma in fascination as she downed a couple more of the treats.

"Why don't we retire and slip into something more comfortable hm?" The Queen swallowed down her own arousal and magicked them all to the couples' chamber, changing clothes along the way.

"Hey! Why am I butt naked and you guys aren't?" Emma scrambled away in attempt to cover herself, her lithe form running towards the bed, now slightly staggering, and grabbing the furs that lay over the top to cover herself.

"You sleep in the buff if I am correct." The Queen smirked as her eyes caressed Emma's beautifully toned legs and ass as she attempted to escape ridicule from the two brunettes.

"Emma don't be modest, it's not like it's anything we haven't seen." Regina smiled at the blonde and shook her head, walking towards her, adorned in long, deep blue, silken dressing gown, the Queen following close behind with a sheer black version of the same gown…

"I am not sure I can handle two of you…" Emma stammered and was almost bashful as the two women approached her in a predatory type manor.

"Come on Princess, it's not like I take anyone to bed with _me_. You should feel privileged I invited you back time and time again." Regina scoffed at the Queen's remark, "What? You know it's true, we are quite particular of our bed mates." Regina shrugged and nodded in agreement, smiling at Emma before raising a brow.

Regina crawled onto the bed first, biting her bottom lip and playfully flirting with her eyes, pulling the furs that covered the blonde away, revealing the long legs of Emma. Regina's fingers made smooth patterns up the blondes legs, feeling her way, the way she learned over the last couple months. The Queen took place behind her counterpart, hands finding placement on Regina's hip and waist, slowly massaging and touching _herself_ …the joke was not lost to Emma as she watched the gifted hands of the Queen.

"You enjoy touching yourself Your Majesty?" Emma grinned like an idiot at her own joke, but the Queen didn't disappoint as she moved closer to her other half, flush against her backside, the sheerness of her robe and the silkiness of Regina's sliding against each other nicely. Her lips found a home on the neck muscle of the other brunette, kissing and nipping gently at the exposed skin, her hands slowly making their way up her torso, brushing the sides of breasts softly, eyes locked with Emma the whole time. The blonde couldn't help but moan at the move, _damn she could tease in the most delicious way._

"Are you ok Em?" Regina checked in with her girlfriend, just to be sure she understood where this way going.

"Oh yeah…" Emma swallowed dryly as she felt Regina's own hands travel farther up her leg, squeezing gently at her inner thigh. The blonde watched as the Queen hiked up Regina's gown, her hands digging into the beautiful olive flesh, feeling and touching every inch she could just to get Emma nice and riled up. The blonde never thought she could get so excited just watching someone else touch Regina the way she did but when the Queen did it, it was different, there was a taboo element here that she couldn't place, it was kinky and fun and she'd be damned if she wasn't very much enjoying the show the Queen was giving her.

Emma willed her own magic swiftly taking the remaining clothes away from the two brunette beauties before her, causing a sharp gasp from them both as their bodies were now flush against one another, the Queen breasts rubbing along Regina's back as her hands worked up to her breasts quickly pebbling the aroused tips, causing Regina to dig her trim nails into Emma's thigh and her breathing to hitch. The Queen's lips yet again found perch on Regina's neck and shoulder, this time biting the skin firmer, leaving small bite marks.

"I'm not one for marks Queenie…" Regina groaned and pulled herself away from the Queen, falling against Emma and meeting her lips with a searing kiss. Emma moaned into Regina's mouth, repositioning herself, placing a leg between Regina's as she felt the brunette sink down on her, the warmth radiating from her core, increasingly wet with her arousal.

"Oh God 'Gina," Emma breathed out as the brunette's lips found placement on the blondes neck, kissing and licking gently. The Queen scrambled to the other side of Emma, straddling her other leg and making the same movement Regina was on the blonde, slowly rubbing her own arousal against the blondes other thigh. Emma's eyes rolled back in her head as she looked between the two women, grinding themselves on her legs. "Fuck, I—oh God." She was speechless, there was no words to convey the feelings she was feeling; arousal, shock, bewilderment, mind-fucked, _yup everything._

The two brunettes ground themselves on the blondes thighs, creating a nice slickness on the muscles there, working themselves into a frenzy. Emma raised her legs slightly to give them a better angle to grind against, she was so into watching the two women get off _on_ her that her own arousal had taken a backseat. The Queen was rough in her movements, grinding hard on her right leg and Regina took her time, slowly building herself up…it wasn't a race for her, she knew she'd get there. This was the pace Emma was used too with her, that slow build up until she eventually exploded, the Queen was much more frenzied but just as arousing. Emma reached up and palmed each woman's breasts with a hand, pinching the taut nipples, causing erratic thrusts by the women riding her.

"Wow—this-so fucking amazing—"

"Fingers Swan…" Regina demanded fingers in her dripping folds, she needed more, she wanted more. Emma complied, angling herself to slip two fingers into each woman.

"Oh—" the Queen gasped as Emma's fingers pushed inside her, her muscles already spasming around the intrusion. "More Swan!" Emma slipped another finger inside the Queen as her other hand pumped the two into Regina the way she knew she liked it, dragging slowly along her front wall.

"She likes being full…." Regina murmured enough for Emma to understand as she slipped her little finger into the Queen, her right hand drenched and dripping onto her already slickened thigh. "Oh I'm—Emma!" Regina was the first to peak, her body rolling with waves, Emma slowly stroking until she came down from her high. The Queen followed, groaning deeply, palming and squeezing her own breasts as she came.

Emma felt a tingle of magic in the air, _the Queen no doubt,_ and felt the familiar pull of the magic cock around her groin, looking down reaffirmed that fact.

"Holy shit, that's uhh—" Emma's eyes went wide and the sheer size of her new appendage, her and Regina had used the cock for the two of them but this one was far bigger than she had used before. Clearly the Queen had some preferences when it came to girth.

"Perfect, I'm going to ride you Princess…" She removed herself from Emma's hand and thigh and moved to straddle both hips, pushing Regina aside.

"Excuse you." Regina wasn't really that surprised that the Queen prioritized herself over the other two, it was in her nature to be controlling and only looking for her own pleasure.

"Hush," in a plume of magic Regina found herself straddling Emma's face, the two brunettes facing one another, Emma groaning thankfully under her, grateful to have her lover over her face. Her tongue slipped out and lapped slowly at Regina's wet folds, earning a hearty groan from the brunette, who got to watch as the Queen impaled herself on Emma's new addition.

"Oh Emma…" the Queen groaned as she nestled herself on the blondes lap, "I said it before you have wonderful potential." She swiveled her hips and ground down, filling herself completely full of the blondes girth. Regina was watching the coupling carefully, surprised Emma didn't lose focus on what she was doing with her mouth, the brunette reached out and cupped the Queen's breasts, fondling them gently before pinching the tips causing the Queen to grind harder against the blonde, before a wicked smile played on her lips. Scurrying from the blondes face, receiving a groan of disappointment from the blonde, before Regina whispered in her ear.

"You better take what she's given you and fuck her good Emma," It was only loud enough for Emma to hear over the Queen's moans and groans though her displeasure was noted on her face watching her other half whisper to the blonde.

It didn't take much effort from Emma to overpower the Queen after Regina moved out of the way, landing squarely between the brunettes legs and getting a throaty groan of appreciation, feeling Emma fully penetrate into the more than ready wetness of the brunette.

"If you wanted to be _fucked_ you just had to tell me so, Your Majesty." Emma practically growled in her ear, biting her lobe before lapping and sucking gently. Regina laid beside her counterpart, watching Emma work, it was quite a sight to watch Emma fuck someone else, let alone herself…or a version of herself. Jealously didn't seem to arise, upon talking about this scenario that question was posed, but she was just an extension of Regina so what was the big deal? Regina played with her own dripping folds, watching the coupling, slowly rubbing small circles around her clit, just keeping herself on edge. She squeezed closer to her other half, wanting to be a small part of sending the Queen soaring, Emma was on her knees pumping vigorously into the writhing brunette as Regina leaned over and started nipping at the Queen's neck, sucking gently at her pulse point, before reaching her ear.

"You love her fucking you, don't you? How deep and hard she gets, even I'm not this much of a whore…you like being stretched, being used—being used by a _Princess_ no less." Regina grabbed her lobe in her mouth and sucked hard as the Queen bucked up hard against the blonde, writhing and moaning at Regina's words. "Yes, you like her nice big cock making a mess of your drenched little cunt," Emma pumped harder, able to hear certain things Regina was saying to the Queen to spur her on, to send her over the edge. "I love watching her fuck you, put you in your place, you submissive little _bitch,_ " Regina's hand left herself as she brought it to the Queen's abused passage, gently circling her throbbing clit, giving it much needed attention, Emma's thrusts were getting harder and deeper as she watched Regina touch her other half so intimately.

"'Gina…" it was a warning from Emma, she knew she wasn't going to be able to last if the Queen came right now but Regina didn't care, magic cocks are good for staying hard.

Regina's finger was slow at first, teasing the thrashing brunette, she was so ready to be finished, she so desperately wanted to come and scream the blondes name. Soon the circles became firmer and swifter, quickly working the Queen into a frenzy.

"Ah—oh Gods—please—fuck—" silence struck her as Regina made quick movements over her clit, quickly swiping back and forth, her mouth hung agape, not able to formulate any communication, her eyes were wide as they stared into her other half unseeing.

"Oh yes my dear, come, come all over that massive cock…" Regina urged her on knowing the words would help send her over the edge into oblivion. The Queen howled as her orgasm peaked, Regina's fingers worked overtime on her clit as Emma continued pumping her new addition into the wanting brunette.

"Oh fuck, 'Gina!" Regina glanced up at Emma, she was past the point of holding back.

"Let go baby, it's ok…." Regina watched her girlfriend, intently, her face full of pleasure, making eye contact with one another as her fingers formed a V-shape around Emma's cock and watching Emma's eyes go wide at the increased pleasure.

Emma cried out in pleasure, filling the Queen, her breathing coming out in shaky breaths as she watched Regina retract her hand and bring the wet fingers to her mouth, sucking on them sensually before returning them to her own wet folds. She slowly swiped two fingers around her clit before dipping in slowly to gather more moisture, repeating the motion as she watched Emma's magic cock stir to life again. The Queen maneuvered herself, allowing herself to tongue her other half's breasts gently, working the tips; biting and sucking until Regina was shuddering, ready for more.

"Oh please, let's get on with it." She finally blurted out, she had made sure both Emma and the Queen were handled, surely it was her turn.

"And you tell me to be patient…" the Queen sassed back, grabbing one nipple in her mouth and tugging, earning a yelp from the aroused brunette under her.

Regina's fingers were swiftly pushed aside as Emma readied herself and began stroking her girlfriend manually, teasing the wet, swollen slit. Tracing her single finger up and down each labia, before dipping into the channel to gather more moisture and doing it all over again. The blonde pinched the two lips together, rubbing them back and forth alternatingly, teasing, and stimulating just enough to increase blood flow for the overly aroused brunette.

"Fuck I hate when you do that—" Regina spoke out choppy.

"Yes, but you know you have a stronger orgasm when I do." The blonde teased, stroking her own cock with her other hand as she stroked her girlfriend, carefully slipping a finger past the now reddened nether lips, earning a small cry of desperation.

"I'm glad to see she has taken some of our dominating techniques to heart." The Queen spoke up, flicking her tongue across the brunettes nipple one last time before pummeling her mouth against her counterpart. Her strong tongue passing quickly through Regina's lips, licking and sucking at the panting brunette.

Emma slipped another finger into Regina slowly, stretching and stroking along her front wall, in search of the spongey spot that would make her scream. It didn't take the blonde long to add a third finger, rubbing the soft patch of the brunette more and more, knowing she was going to need to be inside her in other ways within moments. The Queen, kissed over her mouth and down her neck, nibbling gently…careful not to leave marks before flicking along the sensitive ear lobes. _I don't need Regina regretting this._

"Please tell me you enjoy this as much as I do?" The Queen purred to her other half, earning a deep groan from the brunette. Emma scooted forward to bring their two bodies closer to uniting as she grabbed a fist full of hair from the Queen and pulled her up, kissing the mouth that had been attacking her girlfriend for the last several minutes, Emma's mouth was insistent, her tongue plunging into the Queen, seeking out all the nooks and crannies that she was sure were left untouched by her _boy toy._

"Sit over her mouth, I want her to pleasure you…" Emma demanded, her dominant side showing itself in her overly aroused state. The Queen scrambled away from the blonde, carefully adjusting herself over Regina's mouth. "Is this what you wanted Regina, another dirty 3-way with your not-so-evil half? I'm sure you like the dirty talk as much as she." Emma dipped her head down to take a long swipe through her girlfriends core, her moan reverberating through the Queen who moaned in response. The blonde readjusted herself again to push her swollen cock against Regina's dripping entrance, pushing in slowly as she felt the brunette shudder in preparation of being so full. She knew this cock was quite a bit bigger but had faith Regina could handle it as she slowly pushed herself in; the head of her cock disappearing in the soaked passage before the shaft followed suit. Emma watched as her cock glistened in the brunettes juices…her moans causing pleasurable spikes into the Queen as she groaned and rocked back and forth gently along the eager tongue.

Emma pumped slowly, getting a small rhythm established between her strokes and the Queen's riding, Regina moaning in appreciation and full on arousal, she was extremely ready for this and being used in this way by Emma definitely had its perks for both women. The Queen bent and moved to Emma's every critique as both brunettes gave total control to Emma, knowing that they trusted what the blonde had in mind for each of their bodies, giving in fully. Their bodies rocked back and forth against one another at a glorious pace, each woman groaning at their own pleasure, everyone getting something out of this little triad. Regina tapped out the Queen, her focus wanting nothing more than to be on Emma, as the longer-haired brunette removed herself from Regina's face and looked upon her other half, hair a mess and covered in her own arousal.

"Not a bad look for you I must say…" she leaned over and gave her other half a simple, yet meaningful kiss, riding right along with Emma's strokes as she watched the interaction between the two brunettes, _damn they really are too beautiful._ She watched as the Queen tongued around the other's face, gently cleaning off her own mess she had left before moving herself behind Emma, stroking her back lovingly. Her ass muscles well at work as she thrust into Regina, the Queen couldn't help herself as she took a quick swing and smacked Emma's ass…the blonde paused causing Regina to groan and snicker in response, not sure how Emma would react to such an ass smacking.

"Seriously…?" She turned and looked at the Queen, who had no shame in what she did. "If you are going to do it, you better do it like you mean it, _Your Majesty._ " The blondes eyes challenged the Queen, as she rose a brow, lust blown brown ones met the challenge as she magically conjured up a crop, causing the blonde to moan at the thought and smirked.

"Now, hit me like you mean it and let me finish with this beautiful woman I love to call _mine._ " Emma started pumping quicker, leaning herself over Regina farther, peppering little kisses along her neck and jaw as she nestled herself in snuggly for a more intimate feel of her girlfriend.

"My pleasure Miss Swan…" The Queen purred out, knowing that response was going to go straight to her groin and spike her arousal tenfold, she rose the crop and let her have it. Emma growled in response, her hips once again picking up the pace, grinding steadily against Regina as both their orgasms were quickly approaching the precipice.

Again, and again the crop hit her backside, sometimes in pattern, sometimes a little surprise, but always knowing when the blonde needed a break. Each strike spurring Emma on, her thrusting into Regina becoming erratic as their end approached together. The blonde kneeled up and grabbed hold of the brunettes legs, bringing them flush against her chest and driving her cock into the drenched channel, the tightness alone pushing Emma over her peak, groaning as Regina followed, her body tensing and arching with the strength of her orgasm, their simultaneous cries of pleasure echoing off the stone walls.

"Wow…" Regina's parched mouth croaked out, as her legs fell limp alongside the blonde.

Emma noticed her parts back to normal as she sat on her haunches—

"Holy shit!" The blonde flailed quickly, trying to get any pressure off her tortured backside, landing on her stomach, head resting on one of Regina's thighs as her long legs practically knocked the Queen off the bed.

"Hold still Swan I'll get you taken care of…" The Queen's hands began to glow against Emma's white ass.

"Wait wait…can you leave some of them, just some of the lighter ones?" Both brunette's laughed at her request, _she wants battle marks, fair enough._

The Queen smiled as she admired her handy work on the blondes' backside, at least 12 good lines lay scattered across the pale flesh along with the tongue mark from the leather end. She cured the pain as to not leave her flesh so tender, but left the nice red lines that contrasted beautifully on the white skin.

The women all lay in comfortable silence for quite some time, listening to the sounds of night in the Enchanted Forest as well as subtle breathing as they soaked in the post orgasmic afterglow.

"So, what now?" Regina piped up, "how are you feeling?" The brunette addressed her other half, not sure how she was feeling mentally. It had to be confusing for her, she knew what she had in this realm with Robin was a good thing and they were perfectly fine but something still seemed off and unsure.

"It's just sex Regina, I am very much in love with Robin. This-what this is, it's all fun and games," she smiled in honesty, she felt at peace with the casual sex between the three of them, while Regina worried it was going to be problematic for the Queen to sort out her feelings, the Queen was very much in this for fun.

"He doesn't care? I mean—" Emma questioned casually, wanting to know more of how this was even happening between.

"I know what you mean, 'cheating on him?' No, he is understanding. It was a strange conversation to approach but—well I guess part of me will have 'evil' qualities. I guess that's one thing he actually found himself drawn to my being with women, sex…to him it's not sex. Call it closed minded, I just consider it his upbringing I suppose." The Queen tried to explain, the explanation was not unheard of to Emma nor Regina having been living in the other world for so long.

"So even though we magicked a penis it's still not sex…" Emma looked to the Queen again as she magically dressed herself in a subtle evening gown and smirked at the blonde beauty, she knew this question might actually come up from Emma. Robin was one of those who considered penis in vagina the only form of actual sex, so it didn't really condone 'cheating' as far as he was concerned, he wasn't going to deny his Queen some kissing and snuggling by her other half _or_ her attractive blonde girlfriend.

"Let's just say he doesn't quite know magic is that useful…" The Queen smiled at her other half and the blonde, "I trust you'll enjoy the rest of your evening, I am retiring for the night." The Queen moseyed herself across the room, her gown flowing behind her, "I shall enjoy your company for breakfast. Goodnight." With that she left, clearly too exhausted to magic herself away for the night.

"Well that was—" Emma huffed, not sure how she was feeling, "I mean tell me that's not right of her to do to him."

"Best not involve ourselves Emma, it's none of our business what the Queen and Robin agreed too, it's best to keep it casual." The brunette smiled as she pulled herself to the blonde, spooning up against her back. "Hey don't worry about it ok, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't completely deceive him. I know her better than that." Regina waved her hands, magicking the remaining candle light in the room before tightening her grip around the blonde, snuggling in for warmth that was becoming scarce as their evening activities ceased.

"I sure hope you are right…" Emma murmured as her and Regina dozed into a peaceful exhausted slumber.

* * *

 **So? Let me know what you think R &R! You want the twist? Want the truth about the Queen? Is she even hiding something? Or Someone? **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Ok let me go ahead and answer some review questions up here; no this will not be a pregnancy fic, while I do enjoy the idea of a pregnant Regina (it's in the works) I find that using the magic cock purely as a sex toy. Just the way I see it personally! To make a baby it takes a lot of magic...like a lot of magic...so pregnancy a no-no for this story. But now you have something to look forward too. :)**

 **This chapter: 1) I'm going to have people that hate me 2) I'm going to have more people that hate me (LOL) Maybe, who knows, ya'll might be receptive and enjoy the backstory for what I did here, meaning there is somewhat of a plot! WHAT?! *NO SEX CHAPTER* (just so you know)**

* * *

"Did you have fun my dear? You look exhausted, come and let me rub you down." The sultry blondes' brows rose in invitation to the Queen.

"No funny business—" she looked leery of her partner, knowing her body was fully exhausted from her activities with Emma and Regina there was no way she could have another go.

"Innocent tonight I promise, but in the morning, you owe me." The tall blonde smirked as the Queen neared the dragon woman who stripped the brunette of her gown as she lay upon the large bed, relaxing into the soft furs. "So, was it everything you hoped it would be?"

"Casual sexual encounters Mal, that's all it will ever be…" the Queen sighed out deeply as the woman's hands warmed her sore back muscles down to her— "I thought I said no funny business." She drawled out nonchalantly as the woman's hands worked north again.

"Just trying to help, I know how hard you work those muscles sometimes." Her hands were magic, literally, the radiant heat from her dragon side helped relax the brunette Queen further. "So, when are you going to tell them the truth? You cannot keep this façade up forever you know? They are already suspicious, I can hear their thoughts." She had been trying to convince the Queen to tell Regina ever since Robin had died…maybe it was fate he not be in her life at all. Tragic accident really, and when the men returned with no Robin, she spared them—but banished them to a different realm. " _Find solace elsewhere, it'll not be with me or in my realm! I will not have his memory wandering around with the likes of forest men!"_

She felt heartbroken and cold, afraid she'd go corrupt and destroy everything that was becoming optimistic in the kingdom, she dared not reach out to Regina or many in that world. The Queen needed someone she could trust and could confide in, and while in one her darker moments remembered back to her closest friend—Maleficent. The Queen had called out to her in her time of great need and she was there, to offer comfort and support for the heartbroken woman.

"All I'm saying is; why do you think Regina would be so against us together hm? I mean we have always been close—deadly at times but close." The dragon lady laughed quietly as she leant over the brunette and kissed her shoulder blades, coaxing the other woman into a sleepy state.

"I—I don't know. Can't we sleep and talk about this in the morning, maybe you can do some better _convincing_?" Regina rolled to face the blonde woman, winking playfully.

"Get some sleep, I'm going to go for a fly…" Maleficent rose from her position and headed towards the balcony.

"Are you really that upset about this?" The Queen sat up and watched her lover go, clearly upset with the turn of events. Without a word she was gone, her dragon cry heard in the distance and the Queen knew she was going to be gone for some time. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

Morning approached too quickly for Emma and Regina, they spent most of the night appreciating one another's bodies in several ways that sleep eluded them quite often. Emma wanted to forget about the fact that the Queen was slightly deceiving Robin and Regina wanted Emma to forget all her worries.

"How did you rest my sweet?" The brunettes groggy voice snuggled for warmth against her blonde partner.

"Mmm, these cool mornings feel fantastic when you have someone to snuggle with." The blonde rolled to face Regina, throwing one of her legs between the brunettes, kissing gently at her chest and up her neck. Her kisses became more insistent as her mouth found the perked nipples of the brunette, flicking gently at them before enveloping one and nipping gently. Emma was finding her rhythm on Regina before a loud rumble interrupted her focus.

"Apparently I'm not going to be enough for breakfast this morning huh?" Regina smiled and laughed at the blondes stomach that had other ideas this morning.

"Oh, I can wait, especially if we keep going like this—" the blonde rolled between Regina's thighs, thrusting her hips against her love. Emma nestled herself in the neck of the brunette, nipping at her pulse point, breathing heavy in her ear as she ground her hips against Regina's core.

"Oh—well as much as I'd—umm—" Regina's voice caught in her throat as Emma pressed firmly against her, rubbing right where she needed it until another loud rumble stopped Emma's progress.

"Damn, I'm sorry." Emma laughed and rolled off the brunette, "seriously 'Gina I thought I'd be ok but maybe food first might be a good idea. Coffee? Please tell me there is coffee." She sounded hopeful as her green eyes pleaded with the brunette, earning a smile back.

* * *

"Seriously this is coffee?!" The blonde attempted to gag down the slightly sludgy dark liquid that resided in her cup. _I seriously miss my Mr. Coffee._

"Miss Swan show a little respect; do you have any idea how much work goes into this? Not only the roasting of the beans but the hand grinding and steeping to the proper doneness. My farmers have not been able to grow coffee trees in my kingdom successfully so I trade for this." The Queen caught Emma and Regina both of guard as she met them in the dining area. "So, you can drink it since the staff were kind enough to make it."

"You sound like my mother…" Emma sassed back, clearly still sleepy and not aware of whom she addressed. In an instant, the Queen had Emma pinned down to a chair, Regina quickly making her move to the Queen, attempting to calm her other half as the ropes that bound her tightened, cutting into her wrists and ankles.

"What the hell has gotten into you?! Let her go!" she pleaded with her brunette counterpart.

"She's rude! I don't know how you deal with it, seriously Regina, beautiful but—" The Queen huffed as the bounds on the blonde loosened, the Queen knowing she had lost her temper.

"An idiot I know, but she's mine and I happen to love her." Regina smiled at the blonde in adoration and pity as she took a seat at the table, welcoming the others as she sipped at her tea.

"I'm gonna go for a walk…" Emma grabbed her sludge that they dared called coffee and walked off, not even caring that her stomach was still growling, she would grab something when the Queen wasn't hanging around.

"Does she always do that? Walk off when she gets annoyed or emotional." The Queen's brows rose in question, seeing the similarities between the two brunettes and their blonde partners.

"She's a runner, it's her way to deal with things. It's how she's always been from what I gather, she comes back after she cools off. Sometimes it's a couple days, somedays it's half an hour." Regina shrugged her shoulders, she knew Emma felt like she got slapped in the face when the Queen turned on her and used magic. The best way she knew how to handle it was to not retaliate but to be the bigger person and walk away from the source of annoyance until she cooled off and could act rationally.

The two brunettes sat in awkward silence and Regina immediately sensed something was wrong with the Queen, it was unlike her to at least have a civilized conversation with herself. It was a learning curve for both women, to have external conversations with oneself but at this point it was almost like having a twin in an alternate universe.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on or are you just going to sit there—" Regina tried to coax the Queen into conversation.

"I—Regina, I'm not even sure where to begin." The Queen sighed as she hung her head, disappointed that she had lied to Regina this long about the situation with Robin…let alone Maleficent.

* * *

Emma walked through the halls of the castle—well jogged. _Hey it's a workout, I'll take it._ Her coffee long gone and her appetite surely returning after the Queen used defensive magic against her. Sure, she could have fought back but after a couple healthy bouts with Regina she knew better than to try and best the Queen at the magic she had perfected over _years._ The blonde had returned to her room, rifling around her things in the wardrobe, looking for a suitable outfit for the day before betraying that and wandering aimlessly to the open window and small balcony. She overlooked the gardens, dressed in her simple night dress and let her mind wander; she was still frustrated about the Queen and Robin or the idea that she had betrayed him. Even if he was open to the idea of relations with women it struck her odd that he was so closed minded to the idea of two women in a legitimate relationship... _he always seemed more of the go with the flow kind of guy, not really caring as long as people were happy and healthy._ Emma let her mind wander and her eyes stared off into the sky, distractedly thinking of all the possibilities for the Queen acting the way she did this morning. _She seemed fine last night._

"In deep thought dear?"

Emma swiveled in her spot, her magic going off without prompt at the voice that sounded from behind her, and hitting a pillar, effectively destroying the beautiful stone work.

"Maleficent! What are you doing here!? Jesus, I could have—" The taller blonde woman laughed at the insecure blonde, knowing full well she could not harm a hair on her head.

"I highly doubt that," she eyed Emma, clad in her night dress that left nothing to the imagination. "I can definitely see what Regina and my daughter saw in you." She drawled on as she not so subtly checked Emma out.

"What are you doing here, does the Queen know you are here? Or Regina—" Emma stuttered through a mass of questions, not sure what the dragon woman wanted.

"Oh, the Queen very much knows I'm here, I've been here for months." She moved to sit herself on the chaise in front of the fire. _She does look awfully casual for a visit._

"You lie, she would have told us, at least Regina." Emma tried to understand what was going on but was only met with vague, unanswered questions, there was no pulling it out of this woman.

"Would she? Or would she be afraid to _disappoint_ Regina?" With a rise of her brow she saw Emma's gears working in her head and with a small smirk she was gone, in her own signature smoke, leaving the mystery unsolved.

"Dammit!" Emma looked through her clothes again, finding something to wear. She had to find Regina, she had to explain what just happened, she needed to get to the bottom of this uneasiness she had felt since the moment they arrived at the castle. Emma knew something was off, she knew there was something going on that needed explaining, everything seemed too easy going and relaxed for it to be this way, there had to be a catch. _What is it though?!_

* * *

The two brunettes were quiet for a long time, not really knowing how to move forward in the conversation, you know yourself well enough to know when to not push their buttons. It was increasingly awkward but it needed to be talked about… _at least the Robin part_ , the Queen knew that conversation had to be said.

"Regina…I—" a heavy sigh was all she had, she didn't want to lose her brunette counterpart nor her lover that she had kept hidden away for months now. _More so now that she was frustrated with her_. She knew the dragon woman didn't like to be locked away as a secret, that was her fate in Storybrooke, she dared not repeat that. "Regina—Robin he's dead."

"Excuse me?" The brunette blinked back at her counterpart, not quite sure she heard her correctly.

"Robin, he's dead." The Queen deadpanned the response, cold, not sure how else to tell Regina the truth.

"What did you do to him?" Regina sounded accusatory, not sure whether she wanted to trust the Queen or not at this point, as she stood and backed away from the table, shaking her head. "You said you wouldn't hurt him, you said he'd be fine!" Regina was pissed, she didn't want Robin to die again, it had happened once and while her Robin was gone, she didn't want the Queen to be lonely…her loneliness was a scary thought as she knew her mind went into over drive; thinking, plotting, or killing.

"I really wish you wouldn't assume the worst when you think of me and people dying." Her walls went up in an instant, trying to defend herself without magic. "It was an accident and I was not involved thank you very much."

"I want to believe you—"

"Really? You want too!? Here let me show you." She grabbed Regina's hand and quickly before the brunette was able to pick a defensive spell to use, the Queen invaded her mind with her news of Robin's death. Flashes of the men returning without Robin, her yelling at them that she didn't want them there without him and the banishment from her kingdom and—

The Queen pulled away before flashes of depression hit, her taking out her anger not on her kingdom but on a target dummy of all things, she badly wanted death, she so desperately sought out a constructive way to focus her anger but it was proving difficult. When she was so close to turning back to her old ways and debating with herself on sending word to Regina…she knew she could trust herself but would she believe her? Would she drop everything to come help or offer comfort when she had no one else to turn too? Maybe Regina would have seen her weak, not able to fill the void of love in her heart when Regina so willingly gave her some of her own.

Regina's eyes brimmed with tears, knowing how badly the Queen must have hurt, even worse when Regina didn't want to believe her, or thinking she was the cause.

"I'm—I'm so sorry…" Regina let a tear slip down her cheek for her other half, "Why didn't you tell me? Send a message for me? We opened up those lines between realms for a reason."

"It was a personal issue, I wasn't sure—"

"You weren't sure you could trust me?" Regina tried to get more out of her, trying to explain that they should have been beyond this point in their relationship.

"I was afraid of showing weakness." She swallowed her pride and admitted her faults, it was her greatest one, "to show you that I failed at being Robin's happy ending…that it seemed in whatever realm he resided he was destined to die." The Queen choked back her own tears at the admission of Robin's fate.

"How long ago was this?" Regina still full of questions.

"I believe two full moon cycles have passed since, so just over two months ago." The Queen swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling more at ease talking about it with her other half.

"Did you find out what happened?" Regina inquired, hoping it wasn't too sensitive to talk about.

"What can happen when you try to rob the rich? You put yourself at risk, I guess this was one of those times. He was fatally wounded, they tried to save him—Regina if—if they brought him to me right away—I could—" a tear escaped her, swallowing back her sobs.

"You could have saved him." Regina understood what the Queen was trying to say, she knew if he was at least still breathing she might be able to heal the wounds, suture them and nurse him back to health. Alas his life was at the hands of his own men, the mindless idiots who couldn't think to bring him back to the Queen who wielded powerful magic. "So—what now? Are you doing well with this, I can see it's still sensitive for you."

"Yes, I have—"

"REGINA!" They could hear the blonde all the way down the galley hall, yelling for the brunette as she rounded the corner and into the dining hall.

"Emma what the hell?!" Regina rose from her seat and met the blonde at the entry way, "what the hell has crawled into your panties this morning?"

"Maleficent." The blonde breathlessly spat out.

"Excuse me?" Regina's brows rose, looking at Emma in disbelief.

"No—no, no I mean she's here—we didn't, just no—" the blonde woman stuttered her way through her breathless response.

"What is she talking about?" Regina turned to look at the Queen, who sheepishly blushed in response and attempted to dry her weeping eyes.

"That's the other thing I was going to tell you, Mal—she's here. In the Enchanted forest."

"More like in your bed…" Emma sassed the Queen again.

"Wait what?" Regina was still trying to wrap her head around her screaming girlfriend, the Queen explaining Robin's death and now the information of her former lover within these castle walls. "You sit now and relax," Regina magicked up a glass of water for the blonde to down, "you, explain, now," she rose her brows at her counterpart waiting for the shoe to drop.

"I called on Mal when I didn't want to call on you after Robin's death and she has been here supporting me and well things progressed—" the Queen sighed heavily at her quick explanation, but she knew she was better off to just came out with it instead of pussyfooting around.

"Wait what? Robin is dead?" Emma turned to look between the two brunettes, getting a quick nod from Regina, who continued with the prior conversation.

"You are sleeping together." Regina laid it out for them all to make sure she understood what was going on.

"We are happy." The Queen mused, even though her and the dragon woman had an argument prior, they were very homey together, things fit and felt natural. They had both been there before with men, with women, with death, with life. They seemed to just need a good partnership and it was seeming to work.

"With Mal? You are happy?" Regina's brows rose again in disbelief.

"Look she—I mean—come on—" The Queen adjusted herself trying to defend her relationship with the dragon woman.

"Why is it so hard to believe Regina?" The dragon woman's drawl could be heard across the room, as she made her entrances unknown to most.

"Speak of the devil." Regina turned to see the elegant woman, more causal than she had seen in years, stroll into the dining area.

"It's good to see you Regina," she grabbed the woman's hand and gave it a squeeze, "Emma," a nod in greeting.

"It seems you are already seeing a lot of me I don't know why 'me' would be any different." Regina's tight-lipped smile was evident as she pulled her hand away, knowing Emma wasn't too fond of the other blonde.

"I don't know why the Queen and I would be any different than you and Emma." The blonde questioned Regina, knowing all too well they had every right to have a relationship as Emma and Regina did.

"Well for starters; our history of you using me and abusing me when I was vulnerable." Regina statement startled Emma, she realized she didn't know much about Regina's past in the Enchanted Forest except for what was in the book or what little Regina had told her.

"Oh please, you could have said no and I would have been fine with it. Merely a plaything my _little Queen."_ The nickname was not one Regina liked to remember as it did hold the memories of her time with Maleficent while she was still married to the King. Alone and miserable in her time at the castle, until finding her own power and wanting to strengthen it. While Maleficent's method's and lessons involved a fair amount of time in the buff it was a way to get her magic lessons refined.

"I doubt you would have been fine _and_ had I not been so lonely and furious I would have declined your offer…"

"But you didn't—you came back, time and time again. Tell me Regina was it really for magic lessons or the other lessons I imprinted on your beautiful skin?" The dragon woman smirked at the memories, the Queen also letting out a small chuckle at the embarrassment of her other half.

Regina's face turned crimson, not sure if she wanted Emma privy to all this information that she was quickly taking in. The blonde wasn't aware of a previous relationship with Maleficent and Emma wasn't sure how she felt about it. It seemed obvious that the Queen and Mal shared the same form of bond that Emma and Regina felt together but that Regina did _not_ feel the same about Mal that she did Emma. _This is a huge cluster fuck._ Emma's inner thoughts were scrambling to keep up.

"For the record, I'm not interested in an all-female 4 way." Emma blurted out.

"Nor am I dear." Mal piped in as well, it was obvious the two blondes would not coexist in this manner and that was perfectly ok with them, leaving the two brunettes nodding in agreement.

"Well that's settled." Regina face and chest now returned to a normal color, "come on Emma, we need to talk." Regina grabbed the blonde's hand escorting her away from the information she felt better giving her before accepting the fact that Mal and the Queen were indeed 'coupled.'

* * *

 **Ok please don't hate me...I also have a weakness for DragonQueen and it seemed to work out for this story so I went with it. I'm sorry to any hardcore OQ fans...I mean I love them too but for the sake of the story I'm rolling with all the ladies ;-)**

 **Maybe some makeup sex and a deep conversation between our heroines! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: For the sake of getting this done it's only roughly proofread and hopefully not too confusing...I don't think it is. There is seriously only 1 more chapter! Lucky number 13...sounds good to me. 13 is a good number. Hoping to move onto something more one-shot focused, these long ones kill me and I always feel bad for not updating regularly. You will be happy to know 13 is in progress and shouldn't be very long anyways.**

 **I am debating on a more fluffy Reg/pregnancy fic but still trying to mull that one over, I might try a POV fic which is always fun to put yourself in someone else' shoes. :)**

 **Triggers: There is abusive relationship triggers between Regina, Maleficent, the King, I kept them all very vague.**

 **Ok YES THERE IS SEX IN HERE I PROMISE. It's fluffier and sweetish...you'll see what I mean.**

* * *

"So, are you going to explain more of your past with me or are we going to have the most awkward bath together ever?" Emma prodded the brunette, still trying to wrap around what little information was given, but Emma, being who she was had a knack for figuring out when Regina was holding back pertinent information.

Regina eyed her carefully, her eyes had turned sad and confused, not completely sure how much information she wanted to tell the blonde. Did she just want to come out and tell her about her past relationship with Maleficent, would she even understand? Would she still harbor jealousy in presence of the other blonde? There were too many unanswered questions that kept her private life private…even from Emma, which she knew now seemed wrong.

"Regina, please. You know you'll feel better if you get it off your chest." Emma grabbed for the brunette's hand squeezing it gently.

"Prep the bath? I promise we'll talk ok?"

* * *

Regina wasn't sure she wanted to let Emma in this part of her life, she knew it was the root of her wanting for someone else to take a little control. But she also knew she learned a lot of dominating tricks from her time spent with Mal. However, just like Rumple's magic lessons…she was bullied, picked fon, abused in ways she accepted because she knew what she'd get out of it. Her mother would use magic to mentally and physically abuse and overpower Regina as a young girl and woman, at least with Mal and Rumple she got something out of it alongside her tears, her mother abuses fueled her early magic lessons.

Maleficent was different, she didn't know what she was getting into with the dragon woman when she approached her years ago but she quickly learned that the woman had an appetite for womanly flesh, training and prodding on the oddest of contraptions as Regina would have to use magic to get out of a bind. Being rewarded _intimately_ quite frequently, as Mal's stamina usually outlasted Regina's 10 to 1, it wasn't for lack of trying as years went on. It was always the same; she'd pay visits to the forbidden fortress, barely telling her husband about it, _as if he cared anyway_ , things escalated quickly into the sexual with the dragon woman and young Queen Regina learned a lot about herself fast. She loved the way soft flesh would caress her own, the feel of Mal's warm breath along her neck or over her breasts as she teased the brunette into a frenzied mess, her magic forced from her as a way to release the pent-up tension. Eventually left a quivering mess that the other blonde licked and lapped up until the early morning hours, tiring out the young Queen as she let go of some of her anger and frustrations.

After Regina became the Evil Queen her visits with Maleficent became fewer and fewer as her hatred and anger became forefront, her magic no longer needed training, again, it wasn't for lack of trying on Mal's part this time. The Queen was extremely blinded by her own revenge she would use her domineering skills that she had learned from Maleficent to pleasure, manipulate, and torture those who came in only to _entertain_ the Queen for the night before being met with an untimely demise. There was good reason Regina left Maleficent in her dragon form when she cast the first curse, she didn't need another powerful sorceress messing up her plans at a happy ending…after all it was always about Regina and her revenge.

"So, you were her submissive?" Emma prodded the brunette as they lounge in the bath together, breathing in the warm aromatic steam, the brunette nestled comfortably in Emma's lap.

"Play-thing would be the better word." The brunette shrugged. "It was fun and exciting at first, to be taken care of the way she did, to be—"

"She used you." Emma deadpanned, knowing that's exactly what that relationship was and she didn't like it one bit.

"Yes, but it was far better than servicing the King…"

Regina snapped her mouth shut quickly, remember that the King was indeed Emma's grandfather, however it seemed since she really had no knowledge of him other than her mother's good words and Regina's negative ones, she couldn't form an opinion of the man much. However, with Regina's account of abuses towards her she decided that she disliked the man quite a bit…

"Hey I know what you are thinking but it's ok, I know you are trying to spare my family's name but you should be able to talk about these things with someone." Emma rubbed the brunette's shoulders with the warm water, slowly working her fingers into the tense muscles of her shoulders and mid back before resting carefully on lower back, offering a firmer massage.

"I'm sorry—" Regina began to apologize for her negative comments on the former King.

"No don't be sorry. Seriously Regina have you ever had opportunity to talk to anyone about your past abuses?" Emma urged her to continue, knowing deep down Regina probably wouldn't continue, but entertained the idea anyways.

"I have, yes." It was a simple response and Emma got the impression that she was going to leave it at that, and to Emma that was absolutely fine as long as she got the help she needed when she needed it.

"Good." Emma wrapped her arms around Regina from behind, gently placing her chin on the brunette's shoulder and leaning over to leave a nice, soft kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you more about Mal, it was different…what she and I had. I didn't know how to come forward with it nor how to explain it…I didn't think it would ever come up honestly." She flushed lightly, not unnoticed to Emma who sensed the change in her body language.

"It's just really hard to imagine you any way other than how I've known you, to think of you as so vulnerable and naïve," Emma shrugged not sure how to continue, "and then for someone to take advantage of you in that way." The blonde shook her head, still baffled to think of all Regina had been through in her life.

"This world was—is—a lot different Emma. It would be extremely hard for you to comprehend everything I had been through in my past." The brunette let out a heavy sigh, thankful for the ear the blonde had lent, knowing that this is how their relationship was going to have to be. They had completely different backgrounds, upbringings, their own rough pasts with abuses…

"Emma," Regina didn't wait for much of a response, "promise me that if we continue this—us," she turned to face the blonde, sitting astride her lap, "can we just live in the present, knowing that we have troubled pasts but that we will not hold it against the other, that the things we did or went through-when these triggers come up…can we just talk through them together?" Her eyes were slightly wet with tears as she babbled all her thoughts at once, knowing she had just opened herself up to the blonde more than she ever had to anyone in her entire life.

Emma was very moved by Regina's sentiment, she knew how hard it was for the brunette to be this exposed, to show this side of herself and she just laid it all out for the blonde right then and there.

"Always." Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette tighter, letting them enjoy their moment before reality of their current situation would set in yet again. "Just please tell me you really aren't interested in a 4-way with them." Regina couldn't help but let out a chuckle as the blonde tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"Not in the slightest. You are the only blonde for me Emma Swan." She brought her lips to Emma's softly, it was sweet and tender, exploratory before separating for a breath.

"I better be." Emma all but growled as her lips met Regina's again, this time firmer and more aggressive on Emma's part. The blonde wanted Regina to feel wanted and possessed with her love, if Regina wanted to be slightly submissive in this aspect of her life then so be it, Emma was up to the challenge. The brunette moaned against her as she felt Emma's softness change into something more primitive, more lust driven, but in that moment, it didn't even matter.

One of Emma's hands massaged the hip of the brunette while the other teased up her back and into her hair, tugging her head back slightly, moving her kisses along the long expanse of skin. Lapping at the flushed skin of her neck and chest before nipping gently on her collarbone, earning a moan from the woman above her. Regina thrust herself against the blonde, bringing their bodies closer, water sloshing up behind the blonde as Regina nestled against her again, showing her devotion to the blonde woman who cared so much for her.

"Hmm, do we need a more subservient name for you? Baby girl? Pet? Honestly I figured you for a Madam Mayor but it seems the roles are reversed here." Emma's brows rose as she was met with a stoic face.

"Would you shut up and fuck me already." Regina grabbed her cheeks in one hand, kissing the blonde furiously before feeling herself being whisked away by Emma's magic and landing semi-dried on the bed. "Good I've never been a fan of sex in the bath, fun to tease you though." They sat the same way they did in the bath, Regina straddling Emma's thin hips as she not so subtly ground herself against the blonde woman, earning a moan of approval.

"I don't think so woman." Emma quickly rolled so she lay between the brunette's thighs, kissing down her neck and chest before paying homage to her perked nipples, straining for any sort of attention. Her tongue flicked out against the right one, swiftly making the tip unbelievable rigid before moving to the other and offering the same treatment. Regina felt her arms being brought above her head and tied to the bed magically, Emma certainly had improved with using magic in the bedroom, she was now able to do most things without Regina's assistance, which for the sake of surprise; was perfect.

"Emma…" the brunette sighed out as her arms were tied above her, as Emma's wandering mouth worked its way south. Her tongue moving teased over the smooth expanse of belly and down right below her belly button, nipping gently at the skin there. "Please—" it was barely heard because of the shuffling Emma was doing as she moved to position herself between the brunette's thighs.

"Please what?" Emma smirked, her mouth hovering where Regina's so desperately wanted her to be. Emma waited for her voice to pipe up again, so meek and feeble, "please what Regina?" Emma teased again, smiling and running her nose over the sparse curls that lay between the brunette's legs, her body trying to achieve more contact with the blondes face.

"Fuck me—" it was barely out before Emma dove right in, tongue lapping at the dripping channel. Swirling around in circles and dipping in to taste the sweetness that was _her_ Queen.

"Mmm, damn I love when you are so desperate for me 'Gina…" Emma's tongue lapped at the protruding clit, flicking it harshly causing the brunette to arch fully off the bed.

"Oh my Em—" her voice hitched as the blonde hit a sensitive spot on the side of her clit, rubbing back and forth on the tiny organ. Emma noted quite a while back that there was a particular side of the brunette's clit that enjoyed extra attention, she didn't know why, nor did Regina but Emma was sure she always remembered it. The blood flow to the organ increased more quickly than usual if she kept on that spot and her natural fluids came out in full force, which Emma loved to lap up greedily.

The blonde ceased her oral attentions and crawled back up the curvy body of her goddess, trailing warm kisses until she finally reached her mouth and devouring every moan she had uttered. Regina moaned deeper, tasting herself on Emma's lips and tongue, her arms trying desperately to free themselves to wrap herself around the blonde. Emma chuckled deviously, knowing full well she wasn't even close to being done having her tied up.

"You think you get out already? Come on Regina, it's only been a few minutes, I know you can last longer." She smirked as her hand maneuvered to the brunettes wetness, trailing soft fingers against wet folds, slowly stroking through the moisture she had created with her mouth. Emma nestled herself against the bound woman, nipping gently at her neck, running her tongue up to her ear, "I know you love this, your body tells me so. Do you feel how wet you are, giving yourself to me like this…" Emma moaned in the brunette's ear as two of her fingers slipped into the wet depths.

Regina gasped as she felt the fingers slowly work her way into her, feeling deeper and curving gently towards the front wall, slowly driving her mad with the slow pace. She held her breath as she felt Emma's heavy breaths in her ear, heightening her sensations.

"You are being so patient Regina, this has got to be a record for you now…not yelling at me, or begging me to _fuck_ you." Emma groaned in her ear again as her fingers picked up pace as a reward, giving special attention to the swollen little patch on her front wall, stroking it with a certain pressure she knew would make Regina beg her for more…but it didn't happen. "'Gina? Seriously, I'm impressed. Hmm maybe we should up the ante?" The brunette gulped as she met Emma's eyes, pleading for some sort of relief, her arms ached in a good way and her loins were on fire, her legs shook ready to give into the blonde but she knew it would get better if she held out. "I'm going to take away another sense, are you good with that?"

"Eyes." Was all the brunette said and nodded in agreement, her breathing steady and ready for whatever Emma wanted to throw at her. She smelt the blondes magic before her vision was obscured, shaking her head, checking to see if she was in fact blindfolded.

"Are you okay?" Emma knew best with the brunette's abusive past, that checking in with her was key for any sort of restraints and vision impairment.

"Yes." She watched Regina worry her bottom lip, patiently waiting for Emma's next touch, or breath, or anything. "Emma please—" she felt strong hands on her thighs, prying her open for the blonde.

She felt Emma scoot closer on her knees, between spread thighs, her hands working the muscles of strong tan legs as her core dripped for some attention from the talented blonde. She felt Emma's thumb ghost over her clit, barely even touching, making tight circles around the swollen nub. Emma watched her own fingers, her patience wearing thin as she teased the brunette into a frenzy, slowly she pressed harder on her clit, earning a deep groan of satisfaction before gently pushing in three fingers from her other hand just to give Regina something to squeeze on.

The brunette's voice caught in her throat at the sudden intrusion, waiting patiently for some sort of movement she knew Emma would bring her. Slowly but surely Emma's thumb resumed its leisurely pace around the swollen little clit, her fingers inside starting a steady rhythm she knew the brunette would enjoy and want more than anything. Emma watched entranced as her fingers work the wetness that seeped from her brunette beauty, slowly pushing in and drawing out as her thumb sped up around her clit. Knowing that if she kept up this pace Regina would be over the moon in a matter of moments.

"Emma—" her voice caught again as she was nearing her peak, "oh please, I need—" Emma knew what she needed but the blonde also knew she wanted to enjoy this moment as much as she could.

Emma removed the thumb from her clit so she could adjust to lay over her better, noting her straining pink buds needing attention and wanting to give them that. She settled herself between Regina's spread legs, one hand bracing, the other now trapped between them as she thrust gently against the writhing brunette. The blonde dipped her head to capture swollen peaks, tugging gently in time with her thrusting, her hair falling around her face, gently tickling Regina's sensitive flesh.

"How do you feel?" Emma whispered against the flushed chest of the brunette. "Do you like when you are restrained for me?" She kissed her jawline, "so vulnerable to my every move…" running her tongue along her jaw up to her ear as her fingers increased their pace rapidly, wanting her to topple of the edge of pleasure, "You are forever mine now Regina…" Emma whispered in the brunettes ear before sucking the sensitive lobe in her mouth and nibbling gently, suddenly feeling Regina's inner walls clamp around her fingers.

"Oh God—" she gasped for breath as Emma's fingers pumped relentlessly into her, wanting to draw out every inch of pleasure from this woman, wanting to show her that she was the only one for her, that she was her everything.

In a cloud of white magic Regina was no longer tethered, no longer blindfolded.

"Look at me, come with me—I'm so close—" Emma looked her girlfriend in the eyes, begging her to stay with her as her body thrust against her own hand, effectively penetrating the brunette below her.

"Emma, oh God Em—Yes—" her lust blown eyes closed again as she neared her peak.

"Look at me Regina!" Emma growled against her, panting heavily, feeling Regina's hands wrap around her strong shoulders as she rushed to push herself over the edge with her girlfriend. "Oh fuck…" Emma felt Regina's insides clamp down on her fingers, pulsing as she watched the brunette gasp for air, it was enough to send Emma into her own peak, her body grinding against that of Regina as she felt her own juices coat her inner thighs and against her hand.

 _Wow…_ both of their inner monologues were blank for once; no words could come close to the feelings they had.

Regina was the first to speak up, her voice soft and tired, this was emotional for her, this whole rollercoaster of her and the Queen and Maleficent was a complete and utter mind-fuck that she was glad was over with. No longer would she feel the burden or the secrets that felt the need to be held for the sake of Emma's family, she understood that Emma and her were never going to be perfect individuals but that, even rough around the edges, could lead to something completely magical.

"I love you, more than I can ever express Ms. Swan." She grinned at the nickname, she knew it now got Emma's blood boiling in an intimate way but it was always fun to tease her with her.

The blonde laughed as she rolled to her side, hand retracting from the brunette as one of her legs lay between Regina's thighs still.

"You know what it does to me 'Gina but honestly, I'm—wow I'm good this very second." She smirked, she knew both her and Regina had orgasms that had built up and that just made them that much stronger for both of them. Emma leaned over and rubbed her nose against Regina's in a loving gesture, "I love you too my Queen."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Well this is it and yes it'll be ANTI-CLIMACTIC, sorry the last chapter was the good sex stuff. Thanks for hanging with me and I'm glad ya'll enjoyed the story so much. In case there is disappointment, here is why no proposal? Well they've really only been dating MAYBE 6 months...even though it was years of eye sex and banter still didn't seem right but I eluded to it. I didn't want to get into a proposal because then someone else would be asking for a wedding and blah blah blah...I just want to be done with this story! :-D**

 **I own NO OUAT characters and all mistakes are my own as I only proofread it myself quickly before posting. :-p THANKS AGAIN!**

* * *

"Hey moms welcome back!" Henry rushed to hug his mothers, he had been waiting in the vault for what seemed like hours, pacing back and forth, trying to not touch much of anything he didn't know about.

"Hey Hen," Emma hugged him tight before letting him go so he could switch his hug to Regina.

"Hello my little Prince," Regina sighed out and hugged her son tightly.

"Mooommmm…." Henry couldn't help but groan at the nickname his brunette mother had graced him with, one that he was quickly outgrowing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know you are out growing that one." Regina smiled again and hugged her son, inhaling his scent. "We missed you."

"I missed you guys too." He let them go so they could get settled after the portal. "Gramps is outside, he's got the truck so we can grab your bags."

"Oh, well—" Regina was under the assumption that the boy was dropped off and that she'd take care of teleporting them back to the house so she could land before being bombarded with questions and visitations from the Charming clan.

"Seriously Regina you are going to leave my dad hanging?" Emma looked at her girlfriend and she knew that look, "Henry run up and tell him we'll catch up later, we just want to kick our feet up…and have a real shower." Emma laughed, knowing all too well that she missed her hot showers and Mr. Coffee.

"It's ok I'll ride back with him, I get it." He grinned at his mom's knowing how this trip might be a lot like having culture shock, so getting back to their version of normal was understandable. Henry sprinted up the vault stairs leaving Emma and Regina in the dust, quite literally.

"I hope he's not expecting a gift, it's not like they had a souvenir shop in the Enchanted Forest." Emma gathered their bags close to Regina.

"Ah, I just didn't take you to the market…" Regina grinned as she enveloped them in a cloud of purple smoke, reappearing them in the foyer of the large home. "Oh, it's good to be home," the brunette smiled and wrapped Emma in a tight hug, breathing in the blonde woman that she was proud to call hers.

"Ok, ok, come on, didn't we agree on a shower? I mean I know we got clean but, oh man, hot running water over sticky flesh…mmm." Emma groaned thinking about the warm water that would graze over her skin very soon.

"Well wasn't Henry coming right home?" Regina questioned the blonde, who knew their sons habits a little bit better.

"He knows to text before his arrival…" Emma mused as the women wandered up-stairs for a quick shower, that Emma was so desperately craving.

"How—" Regina's brows perked in question of the blondes nonchalant answer as clothes started to litter the bedroom floor, raising the brunettes brows higher as Emma made her way to the ensuite.

"He might have caught us a few times, so I told him that if he's worried about it to text me and if I answer right away then obviously he's clear and if I don't then he needs to occupy himself with something outside of the house." It was a simple and honest answer, as the blonde turned on the shower, waiting for it to warm.

"Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me?! I can't—Oh my God Emma I can't believe—when? Where?" Regina was a mass of questions, obviously in panic mode and flushed at the idea that her son had caught them unbeknownst to her.

"This. This is exactly why we didn't let you in the loop," Emma stepped into the shower continuing her conversation with her girlfriend, "look it happens Regina, kids catch their parents having sex. It's embarrassing and you move on." She shrugged it off as if it were nothing as she felt the cool air from the shower door open and Regina step in behind her.

"How do you get to have these casual conversations with him and I'm still- I'm not involved?" The brunette pouted lightly, not really meaning to take offence but it hurt to think her son and girlfriend left her out of the loop of certain things. _I guess on an emotional level he'd still come to me._

"Look, it's hard when there are two moms, but you were his mom first." Emma turned to face the brunette, placing her hands on the slim waist as they let the warm water course over their skin. "You raised a fine young boy, from infant into young man and he's amazing. He is also a teen boy who is going to be awkward and uncomfortable talking about sex and _things_ with the mom who raised him most of his life." Emma's brows rose at Regina, helping her understand this situation they were in, "It took me a long time to establish the role of 'mom' Regina, just like when kids have opposite sex parents there are things you talk to mom about and things you talk to dad about…I guess I'm more the 'dad' in this situation." Emma shrugged again, she knew how their roles were established in this household, whether Regina wanted to admit to them or not.

"Emma, can I ask you something?" Regina worried her lip, not sure if she was ready for this step. The blonde looked leery of her girlfriend not sure what to expect from Regina at this point. "I know this sounds silly, but when are we going to officially have you move in? You practically have lived here for the last several months, when are you going to sell your house?"

"Oh—Jeez 'Gina, I was so terrified you were going to propose to me right then and I was _so_ not ready for that and plus I'm doing the proposing." Regina stood dumbfounded as the blonde turned off the water and exited the shower. She wasn't sure if that was a proposal or if she should be expecting one in the future.

The women wandered down after getting dressed in something more casual and within moments heard the front door fling open, revealing Henry—and the whole Charming clan.

"Hey guys, welcome home." David was welcoming as he held out bags of food, "I thought maybe a familiar meal from this realm would ensure you to never leave again. Granny's of course." Emma hugged her father as well as grabbed the bags out of his hands as she moseyed into the kitchen to disperse food.

"Can't argue with her stomach…" Regina laughed as her and Snow shared a hug with Neal in between, who held out his arms to wrap around the brunette a little bit to show his love.

"'Gina mmm," he nuzzled against the brunette's chest, the two women laughing as they tried to separate without him falling between them.

"What is it with my kids getting way overly attached to you?" Snow pondered as they walked towards the kitchen.

"You did the same thing when I married your father if I remember correctly," Regina sassed back, knowing her and Snow went back farther than anyone in the town.

Snow laughed at Regina's recollection, thinking what would have sparked that memory, _maybe her time in the Enchanted Forest something happened._

"So Em, how was it to learn where you come from…" David, Henry, and Emma were stuffing their faces full of fries as the women (and Neal) came around the corner into the kitchen.

"All I have to say is, I really missed my coffee and overall hot shower." She popped a few fries in her mouth and hummed in appreciation.

"What about your phone?" Henry asked, knowing full well as a teen right now he would feel really frustrated without phones and video games.

"Not as much as you'd think, there was plenty going on." Emma grabbed her burger and took a massive bite out of it, groaning at the simple satisfactions Granny's food brought her.

"Yeah, I definitely enjoy the hot shower thing for sure," David chimed in his opinion, "but honestly I miss the simple life of it sometimes. Nice to see your roots though Emma, when Regina told us about the idea I thought it would be good for you to see more of where you come from." The three of them resumed eating as Snow and Regina joined the group around the island.

"So, speaking of the Enchanted Forest…you stayed with _The Queen?_ How did that go?" Snow was hesitant to ask but deep down she still needed the reassurance that they were all going to be safe from any hard feelings that remained in the distant brunette.

"It was fine," Regina stabbed her salad with her fork and took a nice healthy bite.

"Nice try." Snow knew there would be some baggage when they came home and she was going to find out what. Emma, David, and Henry all stayed quiet, they knew this conversation would be between the two brunettes and they eyed the two of them carefully as they hate in silence.

"It's complicated." Regina mused, still trying to avoid Snow's questioning gaze as she let Neal down to wander around their legs. "Robin passed…again." Regina swallowed the lump in her throat, still saddened that it had happened.

"Oh no, Regina I'm so sorry." The shorter brunette offered comfort as her hand squeezed Regina's in a warm gesture.

"I had come to terms with it already, I felt bad that she had to go through it again, from what I found out, it wasn't a pretty." Regina took a moment as she thought about her other half and how much she had grown, how much they had grown, from throwing tantrums about a spilt secret to just emotionally working through it like an adult, it took practice and a hell of a lot of experience. "She's in a good place now, I can't believe I'm saying this but I am so proud of who she has become, it's different to see her in a lighter light." She shrugged, thinking about saying that about herself as well, how far she had come…especially now in her relationship with Emma.

"What about you Emma, how are you feeling?" Snow questioned her daughter, curious how she was feeling about the Queen being her own person now and ruling an apparent successful kingdom.

"Hm? Oh I—I mean—"Emma stuttered, not really wanting to inform her mother about the Queen's relationship with Maleficent or the dirty little trysts she had with her while they were gone.

"You are still scared of her?" Snow questioned again with rose brows.

"No mom, I'm not scared of her but there was a lot going on and then Maleficent ended up being there—" Emma was cut off abruptly.

"Wait I thought she was hanging around Storybrooke with Lily?" David questioned the women.

"She was for a while, until Robin died…" Regina piped up, saving Emma from the explanation. "She—The Queen—she was actually scared to tell _me_ or us on this side, that Robin passed and she was struggling. She didn't know who else to turn too and well with our past with Mal—" Regina stopped, not wanting to elude to any more information than was necessary especially with Henry around. "So Mal has been hanging around the castle, making a life with the Queen it seems." Regina finished the story quickly, jumping into her salad really not wanting anymore conversation about that.

"So, everything is good then?" Snow tried again.

"Yes Snow, everything is just fine. Everyone is peaceful, honestly it wasn't a bad trip overall. We had a good time once everything was out on the table and there was no deceit." Regina clarified for the pixie haired woman, just to appease her questioning.

"I missed my coffee, seriously how did you guys do without coffee?"

"Tea, Ma, I could have told you that. Easier to grow and still as caffeine." Henry being the smartass that he was with his blonde mother smiled all knowing, getting a laugh from the rest of the adults.

"Shut it, kid."

* * *

"What a weekend, I'm so happy to be back in our bed…" Emma smiled as she snuggled into Regina's soft comforter and silky sheets.

"My bed," Regina sat on the edge of the bed in her nightgown, putting lotion on her legs before she crawled in next to the naked blonde. "Seriously, until you sell your house it's my bed." She finished as she turned to face the green-eyed beauty before her, staring at her sleepy face as her blonde locks draped every which way across the pillow.

"Wow, ok I'll work on it." She felt defeated as her eyes drifted close.

"You are so beautiful when you are sleepy, it reminds me of Henry when he was little." Regina smiled at the fond memory of their son, those moments that Emma had to miss out on but she knew they had come to terms with it. It was part of the reason she gave Emma both a mixture of pleasant and unpleasant memories when they all got cursed, to let her live some of what she got to experience.

Emma smiled sheepishly, eyes still mostly closed, not sure how to react, it wasn't like Regina to outright say something that wasn't a backhanded compliment, she was sincere and completely thoughtful in her statement…especially involving Henry.

Regina snuggled in close to the blonde, snuggling against her back, kissing her shoulder gently before fulling spooning Emma, wanting to enjoy the closeness in _their_ bed and not somewhere else, there was a certain intimacy about sharing it with the blonde. Everything had happened so fast for the two of them but they rolled with the punches and accepted any frustrations and questions (from family and friends) that came with them opening up about their relationship. Regina thought back to that terrifying night that revealed all her secrets to the blonde; affections, sexuality, kinky interests that they still were exploring months later.

"Mmm, I love your lips on me woman," Emma moaned as she turned to face the brunette who played innocent. "Oh, you are not as innocent as you look and you and I both know it." Emma's interest was piqued as she rolled between Regina's legs, pressing the brunette firmly into the mattress, peppering her neck with little nibbles and flicks of her tongue.

"Please—Em," Regina's pleasurable sighs filled the room as Emma worked magic on her body.

"Hmm, I think I can definitely get used to you begging, _My Queen_." Emma smirked as she used magic to tie the brunette's hands to the bed, knowing full well Regina wanted to be devoured by the likes of Emma. "Hope you have enough energy for all this tonight…" Emma's drawl earned a wanton moan from the woman beneath her knowing she was in for an amazing night.


End file.
